Her life, her love, her tears
by LadyBat-San
Summary: Claire decides to move to a rural area of Mineral town. Known to no one, a storm of emotion, and drama follows, esspecially when someone from her past decides to show up. But her feelings start to move on... and one of guys may be getting her heart.
1. The begining

* * *

**((Hai, I'm Kiki/Lady Bat-san! This is my first COMMITTED fanfic. So please enjoy, expect more soon! R&R!**

**Note: I've gone back and edited this a few times and tried to de-noob the first couple chapters. Expect a few mistakes. I'm not perfect. xD))**

"_I've heard before that fate does not exist, it's the one action that causes things to happen__," _

Sometimes things just didn't add up. I mean, I felt I was a hard worker. And I would perceiver. But those who looked at me saw nothing but the lifeless life form of Claire. They were right too. Why I kept going was beyond my understanding, maybe I had the feeling if I were to keep moving forward that I'd finally make something of myself. Although in a place like the city, that was unlikely. Especially with a life like mine.

It was about time I got off work. I hated my job, it was always "Claire, stay after so you can finish paying this.. and paying that," There was no pay for staying after work, apparently. But it's all I could get with the population overflowing. But then I always considered the horrible pay.

Finally, I reached the door of my apartment, tied from the 2 mile walk from the building. I fumbled through my pockets for the keys, and I really did have the patience to deal with any nuisance. Gum wrapper... lint... cell phone... Of course, no keys. I rested my head against the door and rammed my fist against the door several times. "Dammit, dammit," I muttered to myself. It always tore me up when I knew I had misplaced my key. That always meant the backup key. I reached under the mat and pulled out a small key.

The apartment door swung open, and then I slammed the door with all my might. It felt like the room was shaking as I flopped on the couch. Soft blonde chunks of hair fell onto my face. It was the same pattern every day- without loosing the keys part- work, home, sleep. Wake up, and then it starts all over again. Just quitting would result in poverty, or something similar.

I shut my eyes for a pause, "Can't I get one chance? A chance to turn my life around?" I said silently to myself. One by one, I opened each eye again. But then my deep-blue eyes fixated on colorful add that had been printed on the bottom half of the newspaper lying on the small, wooden coffee table. I snatched the newspaper and scanned the vibrant add. "What the...?"

"Would you like to enjoy a peaceful and refreshing farm life?" I read from the add, "For more information, contact …" My eyes widened, "A farm.." I couldn't believe anything I was reading. Was this it? Was it my chance? To think; me, living a relaxed and fulfilled farm life. This was my Heaven!

I felt a smile curve, and that never happened. The roof below my own must of started cracking after the way I shot up. "T-this is it! This is it! This is the thing that will add excitement to my life!" I ran to the phone on the counter and dialed the number printed. Ringings filtered my ears as I waited for someone to pick up. I twirled the cord with my fingers. "Oh, hello?" I said into the phone, "MT Realtor? I'm interested in the farm add... Yeah..."

_Everything felt right. Everything felt... like it was finally going to be okay. My past seemed like nothing now. Only a distant speck in my life. It felt so good. So... so good._

-----

It seemed like a second had passed. All I could remember was asking the ferry driver the way to the farm and him snickering. Then he had drawn a route in red and circled the lot where the farm was. I faintly remembered stepping on to the sand, and then walking into a darkened town. Now all I could think about was what the farm looked like. But that would have to wait until morning. Somehow, I found the home on the lot and was able to fall asleep after hours of staring into the darkness.

The morning sun shined every inch of the farmland. This was not what the add had stated. It described a lively farm with lush green grass, large quantities of clear farming area, and .. Well, everything this farm was not. The buildings looked like they were in poor condition, the grass was a tainted yellow color, and looked like it hadn't't been taken care of in years. The fields were covered with many pebbles, weeds, tree stumps, boulders, and large twigs.

My eyes filled with sadness and disappointment. How could the add just lie to me? I had sacrificed so much to come out here and live out my life... and everything was taking an unexpected turn.

"Excuse me," a deep yet, soft voice said from behind. It was a man, he was short, stubby, and dressed in red from head to toe. "Are you a tourist?"

I didn't know what to say, all my body could do was shake my head side ways. "I-I bought the farm..."

The man looked like he was going to burst into tears from laughing so hard, "S-so-o y-your t-the one who w-wanted to r-run the f-farm?!" He asked bursting into laughter. I didn't understand what exactly was so funny to this man. He looked at me and tilted his head, "You've been tricked! MT Realtor told you, you could live a refreshing farm life, am I right? Well that add is a fake, sorry to say. Many of people like you have come and the same have left once they've seen the farm's condition, well all but one. The real owner had passed away, and it didn't seem he had any contactable family, so the add came out,"

How could I have been led to thinking I could actually live a relaxing life? How could I fall for just another false marketing technique? I looked at the ground, many emotions went through my head and body. The first being shocked, the second being sadness. The final being anger.

"What do you mean I've been tricked!?" I yelled at him. I just couldn't handle it. It made me just so angry and frustration. I glared at the small man and easily kneed him in the gut with all my strength.

By the color of his face, which had turned out to match his attire, he seemed quite shocked by my actions, "I-I s-see, y-your o-obviously angry. I'm s-sorry," I looked at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry.. It's just.. I quit my job, moved out of my-my apartment, and came out here so I could have a more exiting life in the country... I gave up everything. It's just.. what do I do now?"

"Oh.." He paused for a minute. A jolt of excitement seemed to go through the small man's body, "You know, you could always try to run the farm! I'm the mayor of the town, Thomas, and I can help you along the way! What do you say?"

I was actually quite shocked. Was this really what I wanted? Could I handle it? But... this had been what I wanted.. And if I didn't do it, where would I turn now? I had nothing now, but that could change. "I-I'll… I'll do it!" I said strongly.

Thomas smiled widely, "The house is livable and with some work you could turn this place into something nice," He turned up the path to leave, "I wish you luck.. Um.."

"Claire," I said.

"I wish you luck Claire," Thomas said as he left the farm.

I looked as he left, "Kay, I'm going to do the best I can to make this the best farm ever! I'm not going to give up an opportunity. This is my chance,"


	2. When in need, don't go to Karen

**((I thought it would be fun to experiment with POVs in this chapter 8D. So don't get too confused.**

**I do not own Harvest Moon. I someways... Heh**

**Anywho, ONWARD))**

An intense ringing sound awakened me, the sound filtering through-out the small cabin-like house. It pierced through my ears. I lifted my head off the old bed and A cloud of dust formed above my head. I paused for a moment, and then got up. My golden-blonde hair relaxed in a messy position (Which annoyed me a bit) as I walked over to the wooden dresser.

It looked like oak, but for some reason it reminded me of aspen. But since when did oak look like aspen? I really need to get out more. I opened the first drawer. It revealed a plaid red and white top, and plain blue overalls. I really felt this is what I would use as work clothes, I mean, isn't that what farmers usually wear?

I grabbed the outfit and set it on my bed. Then I stripped off my nightgown, and changed into my work clothes, as I will call them. They looked good.. Ok, well they weren't the most fashionable things in the world, but they will be great for the job. I headed out the door, but then my eyes locked onto a rusty brown chest.

It looked dusty, moldy, and .. Old. I rushed over to it and bent over to open it. It took awhile because it seemed it was almost glued in place. But when I opened it, there were a couple of simple tools. These must have belonged to the owner, and would be pretty handy clearing up the field. I reached into it and pulled out the hammer, axe, and sickle. Mostly because 1, I felt that's all that could fit in my rucksack 2, those are really the only things I needed. There also seemed to be a pedometer, I took it and hooked it on.

There we go. I was ready to start making this farm a great place. I rushed over to the door and ran outside. But, I was stopped. By a large, and rather muscular man. He was tall compared to myself. I looked up at him, his skin was a light tan, his hair was a short cut and was brown, but I couldn't even see his eyes. I shook inside, but I think I shook on the outside too.

He spoke, "I'm Zack, and I'm in charge of Mineral Towns shipping. I'm guessin' you're the new farmer," I just shook my head up and down, unable to speak. "Okay, let me explain how this works.. You put the shipping into the that there shippin' box," He pointed to a orange-ish box next to the field. "And at five sharp, I come and pick it up to sell it in the city. Any questions?" I shook my head.

"But..," I started, "where exactly do you get seeds, and cattle, and chickens, and well.. Food?" I looked confusedly at Zack. I didn't know where anything is, I only remember going by lots of small houses and a couple of farms. But I still had no idea where they were.

He smiled, and boy he had a strange smile, "Do you have a map?" I nodded, and pulled it out of my rucksack. He grabbed it and then pulled a red pen out of his pocket. Wait, does he carry a pen everywhere he goes? It was kind of un-usual to me. Zack drew a line from my farm to a circle, that where the supermarket was. They apparently sold seeds, and food. He also wrote the names of all the places on the map. The farms, houses, and stores of the sort. Even my farm.

"Hope this helps," Zack said handing me back the map. He turned to leave and called behind him, "Remember five sharp!" Again, I nodded. Then, I stared at the map, it didn't look too complicated. I then began my descent to town, I could do it.

"I can't do this," I muttered to myself several minutes later. I took a right, and then a left, and then.. Went up? I pulled out my map. "Ugh, I was supposed to go straight up from my farm then turn," I felt so stupid. My eye's studied the map again to figure out exactly where I was. … It turned out I was in front of the supermarket. I stared at it again. And Boy did I feel dumb. I didn't waste any time, I just through my map into my rucksack and hurried in.

Inside there was a bit of a silence. A girl, a very beautiful one at that, stood there. Her hair was really.. Different. It was actually somewhat long, maybe waist length and she looked like a brunette, but her bangs looked like they were dyed a light, almost bleach blonde.

"Hey there," She started. I stared at her green eyes, they looked like emeralds. Why was she so pretty. She must have guys throwing themselves at her. "Your not from around here, are you?" I shook my head. "Are you a tourist?" I shook me head again. She looked puzzled, and came closer to observe me. She was a bit taller than me, maybe. "Oh! You took over that dump of a farm huh?" I wouldn't exactly call it a dump, ok, maybe I would.

"T-that's me," I said.

"Wow, and you're a girl too!" She smiled, "I'm Karen, and my parents and I own the supermarket,"

"I'm C-Claire.. And I run 'the dump of a farm',"

She laughed, "You got a sense of humor Claire, I like you," I was speechless.

"So, you probably came here to get seeds, am I right?" I nodded. Just then, she put her arm around me and walked me over to the counter.

There was a man with jet black hair. He looked fairly timid, was he Karen's dad?

"Hey dad," She said to him. I guess I was right, "This is the girl who took over the farm. Claire. We should help her out and give her some seeds to start out. He looked uneasy about it.

"Karen.." He started.

"Come on dad!" Karen argued with her dad, "She needs some seeds, lets help her!"

I simply stared, "I-I c-can pay f-for t-them by m-myself.." I whispered.

She didn't listen. "Come on dad," He seemed to give in. Karen's dad nodded and looked down. "Thanks dad!" Karen let go of me and grabbed a bag of seeds off the main table, rushed back over, and then gave it to me. I must have done some strange stare, because she looked at me a little annoyed. "They're seeds. Turnips. You dig a couple holes, you burry them and then you water them for awhile. Then BOOM, you got crops to sell girl,"

"T-thanks.. Karen," I replied a bit uneasy.

"So Claire, do know anyone else around town? Or where anything else is?" I shook my head. She, again, put her arm around me. "Well then. Let me show you around town as a treat,"

"You really don't have to," I muttered. Now Karen was somewhat annoying me. There was no where to run, no where to go. Well, you know the saying, If you can't beat them, join them. For me it's more like If they annoy you give in, they may not annoy you as much. Or something like that.

"Oh, but I'll do it anyway!" She announced to me.

"Thanks," I muttered sarcastically. Karen walked me out of the supermarket and out the cobblestone walk ways. I don't think anyone owned a car here. Weird.

Karen pointed to the left, "Over there to the end there is The mayor's house, Stu and Ellen's house. The farther down in Mary's Library and her house. I think you'd like Mary, she's real nice. Although her mom, Anna, is kind of a bitch. Oh, and Stu is a little kid, and gets a little annoying after awhile. He's Elli's little brother, and Ellen is they're grandma, " She turned around and walked a bit to the right with me. We stopped in front of the clinic. How did I know that? Well for starters they had a large sign in the front that had 'CLINIC' printed, and two, it just gave off the clinic feel.

She took me inside and began her endless babble once again. "This is where Elli works. I told you about her brother earlier. She's the nurse here," She again, dragged me to the counter. There was a very cute young girl behind the counter with short walnut-brown hair and matching brown crystals as eyes. (not literally) This was Elli. She was wearing a long blue dress with a frilly white apron. I don't know how she would wear that in the summer.

"Hey there Elli," Karen sang in a happy voice.

"Hello Karen," Elli said very seriously. Who knew someone with such a soft and cute voice would be so.. Serious? "Who's this?"

"This is the new farm who took over the old dump!" I really didn't like the farm to be called a dump, but it was a dump to say the least.

I think Elli had lightened up a bit, because her tone changed drastically. "Oh! That's her? Really? wow," It seemed like they were talking like I wasn't there. "Hi there, I'm Elli, and I'm the nurse of the clinic," Why couldn't have Karen just said that? Instead of telling me so much info that I was going to explode?

"I'm Claire,"

"I think those are the only words she knows," Karen whispered to Elli. I just sighed. "Anyway, there's also Alex the doctor, he works here too. But He doesn't let anyone call him Alex. Or even Dr. Alex. Just Doctor,"

"I think he's busy right now," Elli butted in, "Maybe you can see him some other time-"

"Nonsense Elli, I'm always willing to meet someone new," A man stood there. God he was so hot. Jet black hair, dark gray eyes and.. Doctor clothes. He just stood there and smiled. "I heard about you from Thomas, Claire is it?" I looked down and nodded. If I made any more eye contact my face would turn into an apple, it was so red. "Ah, well if you ever are feeling un-easy come to the clinic, and always come to get a check up every season. Now that you're here lets just get over with now," Maybe it was my 'I-fall-for-hot-guys' sickness, but part of me though he was hitting on me. Byt maybe not, no, wait, definately not... I think.

"Sorry Alex, I'm showing Claire around town, but I know she'll come soon, right?" I nodded again. Before he could reply, Karen pulled me out of the Clinic and continued walking, and dragging me with her.

"Now here's the church. My dad visits, and Popuri too. Then there's Cliff, my cousin, but know one knows a thing about him because he's too anti-social. I guess you could say he's a bit like you, heh," She leaned on the white fence where the cemetery was. "The pastor here is a man named Carter, he's been here for like.. Ever now," I just kind of stared into the window while Karen rambled on. I only saw one person sitting in the pews, had tattered clothes and longish hair back in a short ponytail. He must have been a hobo or something.

"Ooh! There's Rick!" She said pointing to a feminine looking male, and then running off to him. I sighed. Finally, she was gone. But.. I soon found out that Karen wasn't too bad compared to others in this town.

"Hello there, who are you? I haven't seen you around much, are you new in town maybe?" A woman asked. She had short black hair and she was wearing a blue dress, "I'm Manna and my husband Duke and I own Aja winery, who are you?"

Wow she talked a lot. " I took over the farm-"

"Oh! So you're Claire! The one Thomas was talking about; nice to meet you I'm Manna. I'm going to Town Square to chat with my friends. By any chance were you going to the church? I've been there before, it's really quiet in there too."

I nodded quickly and ran off into the church. I had escaped a mind-monster. Now I was thinking that Karen wasn't so bad.

"Are you by chance the new farmer Thomas was talking about?" A voice said from the head of the room. What is it with Thomas; does he have a blog or something that everyone reads? I just nodded and walked to the man ant the stand. This must have been Carter; he matched Karen's description perfectly. "I'm the pastor here, feel free to talk to me when ever you need to," I nodded again. There was a long pause.

"Actually, can I ask a favor?"

"Y-yes?"

"You see that young man over there? His name is Cliff," He pointed to the hobo who I had saw earlier, his face was hung down. He was looking down for some reason. I nodded. "I was wondering if you could talk to him a bit and be friends with him," I kind of stared at him for a bit. "He came to Mineral Town like you, but, he's very shy and doesn't try to make friends. It seems difficult for him to open up to people," I felt kind of bad for him, so I nodded. I mean, another friend wouldn't hurt.

"Really? Thank you very much!" Carter exclaimed. I turned around and walked over to boy and sat down next to him. He seemed to notice I was sitting there staring at him after awhile.

"Ah… hi." He kept looking down, but then he looked up into my eyes. Boy did I misjudge him. He was probably one of the most cutest guys I ever seen. I kind of stared at his light brown eyes. They looked a lot like chocolate. I felt my face get a bit warmer.

"M-My name is. Cliff." I could almost feel the sadness in his eyes. "… Um. Do I have something on my face?"

".. N-no,"

"I... I... Uh," He paused and looked down, "I'm. Nervous.. I can't talk,"

"Relax," I said softly. He seemed to take a breath and then looked back up.

"Phew, I think I feel better.. Thank you.."

"I'm Claire. I came to this town to take over the farm,"

"Did your.. Family come…?"

"No, I really don't have any,"

"..wow you can all by yourself to run the farm?" I nodded. He continued, "I wish you luck,"

"T-thanks,"

"I'm looking foreword to talking to you again," he stopped pausing, I guess he really felt comfortable. I started gazing at him again. He kind of stared at me strangely.

"Claire! There you are!" Karen called, running over to me and pulling me up by my arm, "Come on! Lets go. Oh, Hi Cliff. Now come on Claire!" She dragged me out of the door. I could see Cliff, frazzled.

"Why were you in the Church? I went around the entire town looking for you!" Karen's the one who left me, so why is she all mad? "Now come one and lets go!"

Joy. This will be one fun day.

**Karen's POV**

"Ok," I said stopping at the next street down, "down here is rose square, that's where My mom, Anna, and Manna chat," It looked like Claire had started shivering once I said Manna. "Anyhow, to the right is The Inn, that's where my friend Ann works with her dad. Then farther down is where Manna and her husband work. Lets go see Ann!" I pulled Claire along behind me across the cobblestone bricks to the tall, wooden building, The Inn. I pushed, more like swung it, but anyhow, we entered the building.

"Hey Karen, here to see Ann?" Doug, the owner and Ann's dad, said.

"Yup," I replied, "I came to show Ann the new farm girl," I held up Claire's arm confidently.

"So this is her?" He asked me. I nodded my head, I looked like Claire with all the nodding. He looked at Claire from behind the counter, "I'm Doug, the owner of the Inn,"

She just nodded again and told him her name. Claire seriously needed to wake up and smell the flowers. He nodded. I was kind of getting fed up with nodding.

"So dad, I cleaned up Cli-" Ann started but didn't finish after she noticed we were there. ".. H-hi Karen, who's that you have with you?" She was obviously staring of Claire.

"This is Claire," I said, putting my arm around her, "she's the gal who took over the farm,"

"Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Ann and I.. Work here with my dad," Ann said to Claire. I waved to Ann and grabbed Claire's arm again and pulled her out of the Inn.

With the door still prompted open, I called back to Ann, "See Ya later Ann!" She waved back as Claire and I kept walking.

"Are we almost done?" She moaned.

I sighed, "It's getting late anyway, so you can explore on your own tomorrow," My grip loosened until I had let go and we had said our goodbyes. I really hope Claire wont continue to be a stick in the mud. "Hey Claire!" I called.

She turned, "Yeah?"

"All the girls, including you and me, should have a slumber party to get to know you and celebrate the fact that we have a new girl in town. You in?"

She nodded and smiled, that was a first. "Of course!" she replied. And ran off. I simply continued to the supermarket. My parents were probably wondering where I was by now.

**((Ok, I edited the chapter a little. Because when I first summited it, it was like, a minute after the first one XD. And it was REAL late.**

**Sorry! Please deal with my weird-ness LULZ**

** 33))**


	3. Cows, or Sheep?

**((Actually, I think I have decided to start using Claire's POV most often XD She's such a fun character to play w Although I will be changing POVs occasionally :3. **

**Anwho, this next chapter is mostly for my friend Zumi (umirei At DA), her birthday is the 18th (Tomorrow) and she really likes GrayxClaire, so yeah, TIS FOR HER! I LOVE YOU ZUMI **

**Anyway, I noticed I've made LOTS of mistake, grammar and etc, and People have caught them. o-o I'm sorry, my Beta Reader, or so called beta reader** _(shifty eyes)_** hasn't beta-ed the chapters yet, so please deal with me.** **And another thing, I know I'm skipping a lot around... But I mean, It's going to get REAL annoying writing one chapter for each day. So yeah..**

**NOW FINALLY ONWARDZ!)) **

**Claire's POV**

Exhausted, I flopped down on the bed. And if on cue, another storm of dust formed all around me. Again, I went into a coughing fit. I thought about Karen… She was a good friend, but, she had talked a bit too much.. But not as much as Manna, I swore I was going to have nightmares that night. I didn't care that I was still in overalls, I just laid my head down and dozed off.

The next morning, I woke up before my alarm clock went off. So I turned off the clock and changed into another set of jeans and T-shirt. Yesterday night I had thought of planting the seeds before I went to bed, but, I had dozed off. So today I would plant the seeds, then I would try to explore some more. I grabbed my rucksack off the small table and walked out to the field.

It was full of stones, weeds and branches. I figured I could pull the weeds out myself, smash the stones with the hammer, and cut the branches with the axe. It was simple at the time.

But, was I wrong. I think the weeds were almost.. embedded into the ground, and these tools were extremely heavy. So I only had cleared a section of the field. I was still proud of what I had done though. The seeds Karen had given me still remained in my rucksack, so I pulled them out and set them down next to the empty field.

But then I just noticed that I had nothing to dig a good hole with. So I rushed into my house and searched through the old chest for the hoe, and found it and a watering can. It was very heavy, so I took out both the hammer and axe and traded them.

Then, I ran back to the field and hoed 5 squares. I wasn't satisfied, so I took another swing at the holes. Then I felt ready to plant the seeds.

The bag was kind of heavy, and seemed to have lots of seeds in it, I guess I could use it over again. I opened the bag and grabbed a small amount of seed. Then, I kneeled down, set them in the hole and buried them back. Now to water them. I grabbed the watering can and poured air on them. It was empty.

"No fricking duh.," I mumbled to myself.

There was a small pond of the sort near the tree, so I used that to fill it up. It was simple, I walked back and watered the seeds.

"Mission Accomplished!" I yelled out to nobody, shooting my arms up.

Now, I bet I could go explore the town a little more.. Maybe go meet some new people. So I put my tools away and exited my farm to the first street. This is one Karen hadn't forced me to freakishly explore. So I walked down it a couple steps and saw a small tan building with a sign saying "Blacksmith Saibara". I guess I could start here, maybe ask about tools and what not. I pushed open the wooden doors, only to find yelling.

"What!? Come, on! Tell me whats wrong with it!" Yelled a carrot-orange haired boy. He wore a blue hat over this messy hair, and I couldn't see his face due to the fact that he was turned to the counter, and not me.

Another man spoke, older sounding, "Whats wrong with it!? The answer is inside of you!" Her had white hair mullet-like, yet, the top of his head was bald. He had a white, long beard to match. "You have much to learn!" I was confused. And started to turn out, hoping they wouldn't notice me. Too bad for me. The young man turned around to walk out but ran into me. I was about to apologize when he interrupted me.

"What the hell are you looking at!? If you have noting to-"

"Gray! how dare you talk like that to a customer like that!" The older man yelled. I was still shocked at the temper Gray had. He pulled his hat over his charming blue eyes, again not letting me see them, and apologized.

"So… sorry," He said to point where it seemed like sarcasm.

The older man greeted me, "Welcome" I nodded. Gray continued.

"Are you new here?" He asked uninterested.

I finally spoke, "I took over the farm, my name is Claire,"

"W-welcome to the Boonies,"He mumbled.

He was silent, and walked out of the Blacksmith with just a nod. I followed him, I don't know why, but I did. He finally noticed I was there after awhile. At first he was silent then he spoke.

"I'm sorry for earlier," I nodded signaling it was okay, "I didn't mean to be rude.. My grandpa was giving me a tough time.. He never approves of anything I do. I just want to quit. It's so stupid, you know?" He looked at me with stunning eyes. He really was handsome, but I didn't have time to think about that. He had asked me a question.

"Hard work, training, and practice," I said quietly, "You have to work at somethings sometimes.." He stared at me bewildered and then sighed,

"Your right," He finally said leaning against the brown-orange fence, "I'm such a wimp.. S-sorry for complaining so much.." I smiled, and he gave me such a beautiful smile back, " Thanks Claire, I don't get what my grandpa is saying now..but I think the time will come. I'll keep trying," I nodded, "Well.. S-see you later," He blushed and walked back into the blacksmith. My eyes trailing after him. I could some how sense he was feeling better.

I looked at the sky, it looked like 2:00 or later maybe. If I wanted I could go talk to Karen. Or I could well... do something. I thought for a second. Maybe.. Or I could explore more. It was hard to decide what would do next. There were so many "maybes.." I knew what I would do!

I would go talk to Cliff. He seemed like a nice guy. I would try to spring up another conversation with Gray, but 1 we just met, and 2 it seems any second he'll bite off my head and spit it out. But I just couldn't get that picture of his smile out of my head as I walked to the church.

His brilliant azure eyes still just seemed to keep flashing in my mind, no matter how many times I told my brain to stop. I paused for a second until I noticed I wasn't in front of the church, but the supermarket. I guess the "other" part of my brain was telling me to see Karen while the other was thinking about Gray. I turned and walked a couple yards away to the church and pulled open the large wooden doors. There he was again.

Brown hair put neatly into a pony tail, and dark brown eyes. Yet, my mind was still on Gray. I walked over to Cliff and sat next to him, still smiling and blushing. It actually took him awhile to finally notice I was there, but all he did was stare for a second and then look down.

"… Hi Claire,"

"Hi Gra- Cliff! I mean Cliff," I looked at him and smiled, turning a deeper red. He just kind of stared at me like I just told him Manna had become a mime.

"Gray's my roommate," he said softly. I paused and sighed.

"I didn't mean to, I mean really, I-I just got done talking to him and stuff, really,"

"It's fine," He smiled confidently and actually faced me. He looked really cute smiling like that. He got up and walked out of the Church. I gazed at the time. Time sure flew... Waving to Carter, I exited to the cold evening air, only to be attacked by Karen.

"Claiiiire! Clar-a-Clarie!" She sang as she walked towards me, "how are ya doing? Planted those seeds?" I nodded. "Swicked,"

I was about to bring up the fact that mixing to words together was the worst idea ever.. but then her mouth started attacking me. Again.

"So I talked to the other girls," Karen continued, "Well, you still haven't met Popuri.. Or Mary, but I talked to them. Anywho, we were planing on havin' it at the Inn. Because we can't at Popuri's, Mary's, Elli's, My House, or your's. Especially not at Elli! She has a really annoying little brother! I mean REALLY," I sighed, hoping she didn't have more to say. Sucks for me. "And at the Inn, they have a totally empty room and stuff we can stay in! Isn't that awesome?!"

I tried to sound pumped, "Yeah! Get me when we decide to have it!" It completely sounded like sarcasm. But Karen didn't seem to notice.

"Kay! See Ya," She sang skipping away. I sighed and made my commute home. 10 minutes seemed like an hours. I finally got to the door, again sighing. I was poor and my best friend was annoying. Great.

As I was about to go to bed, my stomach growled louder than it ever has in my life. I noticed how hungry I was, and trudged over to my small cooler I brought and reached into it for the loaf of bread I brought. I then snapped it in half and ate the smaller half. Sticking the other one back. I crawled into bed and layed back. Soon falling asleep.

Many days passed. I found other ways to make money, I discovered a small mine by the springs and apparently bamboo roots grew on Mother's Hill. Although with out the Carpenter who I met one day after mining, Gotz I believe, I would have never discovered them. He was a helpful man.

I also started to frequently visit the Church to listen to Carter tell stories, and to talk to Cliff. Him and I... I guess you could say started getting along better. Just as friends though. Occasionally I would go and visit Gray. I would sit on a stool next to his work bench area and talk to him while he worked. Sometimes I just wanted to knee him in his gut because of how rude he was sometimes. But I eventually adapted.

Spring 20, as I looked on my calender that's the day that I was on. I was actually quite proud of myself for staying this long. As I continued to go water my plants, Karen appeared at my door. I was surprised she was up so early.

"Hola Claire!" she said happily, "So I talked to Ann and everyone, and they said that today we could spend the night at the Inn and stuff! Isn't that great! You can get to know people better!" I actually smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Karen," I said, "see you later," We both waved and walked our separate directions. She walked back to wherever, and I walked to my plants. I had gotten one batch to ship so far and they were growing again, and it seemed they were ready to be harvested any day now. I grabbed the watering can again and water my plants like I did everyday. It seemed boring, but for some reason, I was so energized.

**Gray's POV**

I blankly stared at the sign in the middle of town square. It would normally announce the events taking place, but this season, it all seems pretty boring. I really never cared for the horse or house racings or whatever they do. Unless Grandpa forces me. Or Ann. I looked at my watch. 9: 20. I sighed and pushed some of my bangs back, another day to commute to work. My boring job as a blacksmith, working with my **grandfather**. Oh the insanity.

As I walked, hands in my pockets, I thought about my job. And what Claire had said. I needed to work at it. I smiled and continued on my way. As I passed Poultry Farm, tiny little Rick stared at me. Probably because I was smiling. I rarely ever smiled. I stopped and gave him an icy glare. He resumed caring for the chickens as I resumed walking.

_Claire…_ I thought. She would visit often and just talk to me. I would sometimes talk back as I worked, and we would start up a conversation. Although sometimes she would seem rather hesitant when talking to me.. Actually, most people are. Except Ann, Grandpa and Doug. But they were family. Claire was one of the only people who would actually talk with me, and talk to me like I was a normal human being.

I pushed open the doors of the blacksmith and retreated to my work area, only to hear another complaint for Grandpa, "Gray, your late again!" He snapped.

"Well I-" I argued, but then took a breath and replied like a normal person would, "Sorry Grandpa, I won't do it again…" I turned back to my work bench and began pounding with the same hammer I had to use every day. As I worked, I couldn't get Claire out my mind.. But my thoughts were interrupted when a familiar face entered the Blacksmith. Hours passed as we talked away.

**Karen's POV**

I giggled happily to myself as I sat on a small stool in the back of the Supermarket. Tonight at 4:00 we would go over to Ann's and party till we were purple. Or till someone was drunk. Ann said I would be first to get drunk, but I don't agree, so we bet on it. I'm sure to win. It was 2:59.. No wait, 3:00. My stuff was packed but I should of probably gone to get Claire. Blondes could be forgetful and ditzy.

"See ya later Mom, Dad," I called as I exited my home and strolled to Claire's farm. I was surprised I didn't go to see Rick on my way, but well, Claire is a friend, and Rick is well, never mind.

I knocked on the door and called out her name a couple times, I even looked in through the window. There was a bag on her bed, she must have packed already, was out and about. Maybe she went to meet Rick, or someone. I walked back up to the cobblestone roads and walked to the first street, she may have wandered off far, or just up the street.. First place to check, Blacksmith.. Or Rick's? The Blacksmith's was closer so, Blacksmith.

This is where my search ended. There was Claire, sitting on a stool next to Gray as the carried on a conversation. How log did these two know each other for? 10 days? 12? Were they old friends or something? Gray was actually **talking** to her. Something I've been trying to get him to do for months. I walked over to the two, Gray emediently noticed I was there, it took awhile before Claire turned around and noticed me.

"Hi Karen," She said softly.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her up like a little kid, "Say bye to Gray, Claire, we have to go," Before she could say anything, I had rushed her out of the Blacksmiths, to her farm, invaded her home for her bag, and rushed her to the Inn. And with minutes to spare.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"What?"

"You and Gray," I demanded

"He's fun to talk to,"

"You do know that he's one of the most anti-social people in this town, right?" I paused, "With and exception of Cliff,"

"Really?"

"No Claire, I just lied to you so you wouldn't beilive me, Yes Really!"

"Well, sometime's he doesn't talk much, but when he does he says something meaningful," she said while smiling.

I paused, a smirk appeared on my face as I nudged her, "Ooh, I get it.."

She blushed, "It's not like that! Goddess, Lets just get this over with,"

"Okay, okay," I said laughing. I opened the doors there was Ann talking to her dad.

"Hey-o Ann!" I called waving. She nodded and greeted me and told me to take Claire upstairs where everyone else was.

**Claire's POV**

There was Elli, and two other girls I have never seen. A one with pink, fluffy hair and one with raven black hair put back in a braid. They both seemed pretty... Maybe there was something in the water I should start drinking.

"Hi, You must be Claire," The raven haired girl said, "I'm Mary, I run the library," Okay… So Mary. And..

"Hi! I'm Popuri!" The pink haired girl sang. She seemed like a pumped and somewhat ditzy girl. And her hair.. Was just, so unusual. Elli just nodded and rolled her eyes in the opposite direction. But I didn't really get why.

I sat down on the edge of one of the beds and set my bag down as Karen babbled on to the other girls.

"So Claire," Popuri started, "hows farm life?" I looked off into the distance and smiled.

"It's actually getting better," I said softly.

"I live on a farm too!" She said happily. "We sell chickens and stuff," I nodded and looked down.

Just then , Ann entered, red braid flowing behind her, "Well gals! Lets get this party started-"

"Ann would you mind keeping it down? Cliff and I-" Gray started but stopped as her noticed all the girls in the room staring at him. I stared at him too, but wondered why he was complaining. Did he live here too? "N-never mind," He muttered walking away red faced. All the girls giggled.

"Claire, you've met Gray, right?" Ann asked me.

"Yes we-" I started.

"Yeah," Karen interrupted, "The two hang around like 'best buddies'," She had big emphasis on best buddies. I shot daggers at her with my eyes.

"That's not true Karen," I said, crossing my arms, "We only talk sometimes,"

"Then explain why you were in the Blacksmith when I came to get you," Karen smugly stated. My face turned from pale to dark pink.

"W-well, today was a day I went to see h-him, that's all,"

Ann, Karen and the rest of the girls let out giggles. Although Mary seemed to fake it. Did she like Gray? It didn't matter though, we didn't even like each other.

"G-Gray is a n-nice person to t-talk to," Mary whispered. There was a silence. And Karen shot up.

"Come on gals! Lets have more excitement! We have a new friend and .. Stuff!" Ann smiled and sat down on the floor next to the bed as the party began. It started out kind of boring, at first it was pointless gossip. But then it turned into a full exiting gossip conversation.

"And then he.."

"No way!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Karen don't lie!"

"She's not!"

".. W-wow," After all the loud gossip, Somewhere around 4, became 6. Ann looked frantic, and worried. I ran after her as she ran down the stairs.

"What is it Ann?" I asked her.

She continued down to the counter where her father had set out two plates of food, "I forgot to give Cliff and Gray their food!" She picked them up and walked back over to the stairs.

"Hey, Ann,"

"Y-yes Claire?"

"I'll help you," I said cheerfully. She seemed happy too and nodded. I jogged up the stairs with her to the room next to ours. Must have been Cliff and Gray's.

"Hey guys!" Ann muttered into the room, "Sorry I was late giving your food and stuff…" We both quickly walked into the room and set down the plates on the small table in the middle of the room. Ann didn't stay at all. Once that was done she rushed back into the other room. Me on the other hand, I slowly walked to the door to exit, but I heard my name.

"Hey, Claire," Gray whispered, "can I talked to you?" I nodded and sat on the stool next to his.

"I'm sorry.. You know, about what happened," He referred to the first time we met, "I know you only get one chance at a first impressions and stuff.. But I was hoping you'd forgive me," His head hung down, staring at the wooden boards of a floor.

"Gray, It's.. really okay," I mumbled.

"No, It's not. It's just that…" He started, "I'm not good with talking to others… but I actually feel comfortable talking with you," Him and I both blushed a deep red. He quickly changed the subject.

"So… Claire, do you mine ores and gems?" He asked me. I nodded. I had mined them a few times, some copper and silver, but that's about it. "Things like that are basically part of my job," He sighed and looked away from me. "I'm just a good for nothing blacksmith…" His expression finally took a form, depression. I looked at him, wondering what to say. I thought it over. He really did work hard, I _would_ watch him work so hard.

"But Gray," I said, my voice very shakey, "you're a great blacksmith, you work so hard,"

He seemed to cheer up. "I'm really not, I have a long way to go before I can get to grandpa's level. But when I get better, I promise I'll make you something, Claire," I was happy. I had seen a side of Gray that wasn't his normal I'm-going-to-eat-your-head-off-anti-social act.

Just then, I noticed I wasn't here to chit-chat with Gray. I was here with Ann and Karen and everyone else.

"Gray, I have to go, see you later," I rushed the words out of my mouth as fast as I ran out of the room. Which was pretty quick. Although, I bet the other's didn't even notice I was gone.

Time seemed to fly. It was fun though. We stayed up till about 3 in the morning gossiping and making noise. It seemed I was in the middle of all of it. And about 3:56, we crashed. I had fallen asleep on one of the beds with Ann lying on my stomach. The bed over had Popuri sprawled out over the covers with Karen, drunkenly hanging off the side-Karen had lost her little bet with Ann, Karen had been the first one to get drunk, then puke- Then in the last bed, Eli and Mary were calmly tucked into the bed. They looked like little angels.

At 7:58, I finally woke up, Ann was awake, cleaning up some of the mess. Mary and Elli as well, they were helping her clean up.

Karen probably had a hangover and would be out for a bit longer. Popuri would probably be out for awhile too.

"So, Claire," Ann said to me, "what do you think of Mineral Town so far?"

"It's great," I replied blankly. It didn't sound like sarcasm, well, at least I didn't intend it to. I just wasn't paying attention. I just kept thinking about what Gray said.

"Okay gal, whats on your mind?" Ann asked me. I knew I wouldn't be able to fool Ann. She may have been a tomboy and seemed completely stubborn, but she cool see right through me.

"Well…" I started, "I-I need to water my plants this morning," It really didn't seem like lying, because it was true. But it seemed like lying down in my heart.

"Oh, okay!" Wow, Ann was easy to fool. But, I should not take advantage of this. "But, Claire," She grabbed my arm before I could pick up my bag and leave. "First off, your not leaving just yet, were still gonna party a bit more,"

"Really? Does that mean Karen is going to get drunk and hit on Popuri _again_?" I asked jokingly. Ann laughed and continued to wiped the floor.

"And two, we still need to eat breakfast and stuff.. And three.. We should wake up Karen and Popuri," Ann continued.

"Your right, but if Karen pukes on me, it's your fault," I said, half joking. Ann laughed, small chuckles slipped out of Elli and Mary as well. We all walked over to Karen. Who's torso was hanging off the side of the bed as her red face dangled above the floor.

"Hey, hey, Karen," I started, "wake up,"

"Yeah Karen, come on," Ann chimed. We all gently nudged the carmel haired girl until one shut eye became half open.

"Are you.." She hiccuped, "my cricket guardian guy…?" She rolled off the bed and hit the floor. There was a loud **THUD** as he body and head slammed against the floor. "Ow.. that," she hiccuped again, "hurt,"

"Karen… are you okay..?" Eli asked.

"No.. now where's the bathroom…?" Karen stood up and leaned against the bed.

"Come'on Karen," Ann muttered as she pulled Karen by her arm. It was silent for awhile as the two walked out, until Mary spoke.

"I'm surprised that P-Popuri slept through all of t-this," Mary mumbled.

"I agree, I would have woken up," Elli agreed. I simply nodded, and turned to Popuri.

"Popuri wake up-" I started.

"Hi Claire!" Popuri sang as she quickly sat up from her sleeping position.

"Hi.." We all mumbled.

"So, how'd everyone sleep?" She asked, not even noticing that she had scared the living daylights out of us.

"Well…" we said in unison.

"Whoa, this is cool! I want to say something in unison too! Lets all say.. Umm.. Umm.. Uh.."

By walking back into the room, Ann broke Popuri's train of thought. She sighed and sat at Popuri's bed side.

"She's going to be in there for awhile," Ann muttered.

"Who?" Popuri asked, unaware of what had took place.

"Karen," Ann answered. "It's not that I'm worried about her, it's just, who do you think is going to have to clean _up_ the puke when she's done? Me! Ugh! Karen is such an ass sometimes," We all chuckled. "But seriously, eww,"

"I'm hungry," Popuri randomly stated.

"Fine, lets go eat," Ann said happily. She must have gotten over Karen by now, or decided to lighten up for Popuri's sake.

The morning wasn't half bad, it was nice to have a breakfast that wasn't something stale or plain. Doug was a good cook... Ann was not so good.

And after a half an hour, Karen finally returned, somewhat sober. Even after we all finished eating, we remained in the dining room. Gossip took over once again. I wasn't paying attention to what was going on at all, although I had noticed both Cliff and Gray come down and eat breakfast. After awhile, both noticed I was there. There was a split second where both of they're eyes met mine, but I had turned away to avoid madly blushing. But then again, we all were still in our Pjs, so I'm not surprised they were staring.

Several times through out the day, Karen left to go barf then sleep. Sometimes I wondered if Popuri should be hanging around someone like Karen. I mean, Karen isn't really a great influence. Scratch that, she's probably the worst influence. After Rick. No wonder Rick and Karen were so close. We worried about Karen a lot, so later on we brought her home, It was Sasha and Jeff's problem now.

Finally, after hours of more mindless gossip, at 3:34, I left. As well as everyone else. On my way home I couldn't help but ponder the conversation we had for awhile.

_"So Claire, did you get anything for the Spring Thanksgiving?" Ann asked me. I hesitantly nodded. _

_"Really!? Who gave it to you," I shrugged. "Oh my goddess! Claire has a secret admirer!" I blushed. The other girls giggled at me._

_It was true. I had received a plate of cookies, but, there was no note. No nothing. I saw it when I was going to check my mail. It was just there. I really didn't understand who would want to give me cookies. I mean, I had only known people for 14 days, the only people I really talked to were Cliff, Ann, Karen, Popuri, Gray, Carter, and Rick- But It was more like Rick telling me about chickens against my will. _

_There's no way Any of the girls would have given me any. Carter was.. Too old, and him giving me cookies, seemed weird. Rick, I know wouldn't give my cookies. Unless they were somehow egg related. That left Cliff and Gray. Gray and I talked a lot, well, I talked to him a lot. And I guess we could be considered as friends. But no romantic connections between us. Cliff as well. He seemed too.. Anti-social to do anything related to get involved into holiday events. But this was all my opinion. Who knows? It could have been Rick for all I know. He did seem like the creepy stalker type for some reason. Or some old guy. Ew._

I stopped right before my farm. Any step further I would have ran into a pole. That would have hurt. I avoided the pole and continued to my farm again to do .. Farming stuff.

Days later, I considered the fact of getting livestock. It was 6:00 in the morning, and I had just woken up. The it hit me. Maybe I could get something to you know, add to the farm. A cow, or sheep? A cow was more, but it produced milk almost everyday. And A sheep was a bit cheaper, but it only gives wool once and awhile. Maybe I should ask someone. Maybe I'd get a cow. Then once I got enough money again, I would buy a sheep. Maybe.

After watering my crops, I walked up the path to the blacksmiths. Again, I was going to talk to Gray. It actually had become a habit. Usually I couldn't help myself. He was so fun to talk to. Well, It was only me talking to him a lot. But still.

As I always did, I strolled into the blacksmith, and sat next to Gray. He noticed me after a couple minutes of staring at him.

"Hey," He muttered.

"Hi Gray," I said. He didn't reply.

"So, which do you like better?" I asked, "Cows, or sheep?" No reply. What an idiot. I got up a stormed out of the Blacksmith.

Sometimes, I hated dealing with Gray. But a smile curved across my face. He made me fill with so much energy.

**(( For some reason, the chapter felt real short, even though on word it was like 8 pages. XD Right now, I have like 37 pages going on for the whole story! WOW. **

**Anywho, thanks to all who review! I love you all! 3 **

**ok.. Yeah. R&R. (And catch my mistakes please! should try to find a new beta-er) **

**Get ready for the next chapter!))**


	4. Jelousy gets the best of us

**((XD NEXT CHAPTER PLZ.** _(writing from all the reviews)_** :3333**

**UGH I NEED CHAPTERS BETA-ED SOON PLZ DDDD: HALP**

**Anyway, this chapter I want to add in some CliffxClaire parts and start the love triangle and heat it up a bit.**

**And I know I've been neglecting this chapter a bit, but I was in THE BEST STATE EVAR, Wisconsin (Who Killed Indiana in Collage foot ball and beat Colorado, where I'm from, in pro ball. WOOT), for 5 days, and I had loads of work because I was gone. So sorry my faithful reviewers!**

**And another thing I haven't been writing;**

**I do not own Harvest Moon, or any characters in the game.**

**Although I own WL, AWL, FoMT, MFoMT, DS, Magical Melody, Save the Homeland and soon Rune Factory.And my gallery of Fan arts, I have no problem shot**

**Note1: This will be pretty short and fluffy/sappy sucker love**

**Cliff's POV**

"Cliff," Carter said to me, waking me from deep thought.

"Yeah Carter?" I asked him. He looked rather displeased and disappointed, was it me? Or someone else? He sighed.

"Cliff, you don't try to make any friends in this town. You never talk to anyone and get to know them," He stopped and took a deep breath, "they're all really nice people, you know," I thought it over. Carter was really the only person I could really talk to.

"They're just so.. Hard to talk to. I have trouble around new people, Carter. It's.. so hard talking to others.." I muttered.

"You don't have any trouble talking to me," Carter replied.

"Carter," I started, "your.. Different… Your easier to talk to than the others," There was a small silence, until Carter whispered to himself.

"Different?" He asked himself. I stared at Carter for awhile, until a sound caught me off guard. The Church doors flung open. And an energetic red head popped in. Ann.. I thought to myself.

"Hey there Carter, Cliff," Ann sang.

"Why hello there, Ann," Carter answered back.

I didn't answer, I just made a soft grunting noise and lifted two fingers in her direction. She seemed flustered for some reason.

Ann and I really weren't great friends, but we were somewhat close. She was a really sweet toward me, she could stand up for herself, and she was pretty. Yet, I really didn't feel more than friends toward her. Well, anymore.

Carter directed his attention to Ann, ignoring my grunting, "So, what brings you here, Ann? Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine!" She exclaimed, "just delivering the breakfast you ordered!"

"Oh, I totally forgot," Carter said, "Thank you Ann," Ann handed the box to Carter, then turned her attention to me. He deep aquamarine eyes stared right through me. I could feel my face getting hotter by the second.

"Why are you here, Cliff?" She asked me.

"Um… no.. re-reason.." I whispered. She stared at me then giggled to herself. My face got hotter.

A glint in Carter's eyes caught my attention. I felt a mix of fear and pity boiling in the pit of my stomach. "Hey Ann," Carter started, "Cliff, well, he has a hard time opening up to people and becoming friends with them-"

"Hey! Carter!" I yelled at him. He Ignored my comment.

"So I was wondering if you could help me, help Cliff, you know, show him around town-"

"Carter," I said. There was something that I had to do that was interfering with the "Get-Cliff -and-Ann-Together-Again-Plan."

"Maybe help him meet some people, introduce him to some-"

"Carter," I said, with a bit more force.

"-People, and maybe he can meet some new friends and socialize,"

"Carter!" I yelled at him. He didn't seem to notice. Ann either.

"Sure, but not at the moment, maybe later," She replied.

"Carter!" I yelled again.

"Cliff," He whispered, "It's not polite to interrupt others," I felt something snap inside when he stated this comment so.. Flatly. I wanted to ram a brick into my head. That, or Carter's head.

"Carter!" I yelled again. I took a deep breathe, "I can't .. well.. Go with Ann today,"

"Cliff, You need to," He pleaded, "you can't be lonely for the rest of your time here,"

"Carter, I meant.. I have plans with someone already," I muttered. He looked as if he had a pie thrown at him and a ghost had just liked it off.

".. Cliff, I'm happy for you!" He totally forgot all about Ann, and focused completely on me. "So, is it a boy or a girl? Is she your girlfriend? How long have you known her? What's her name? What are you going to do?" He put a lot of emphasis on "do."

"It's.. Claire, and she asked me.. So I don't know what were going to do and.. Stuff," He seemed happier.

"She's a nice girl. Hard worker with the farm and all, caring. Good with the kids, pretty girl too. Probably looks good in white dresses… Do I hear Wedding bells?"

"Stop it Carter," I muttered again.

"What about wedding bells?" A soft voice asked. I turned around. Claire stood in the door way with one door prompted open. She smiled at me and strolled over to me. Her azure blue eyes showed a calming expression, I bet by dirt-brown ones looked dusty and cloudy compared to hers. I had to look away to stop blushing the color of a apple. She tilted her head and leaned in, her face was inches from mine.

"Cliff," she asked, I could sense worry in her voice, "are you sick?" I rapidly shook my head.

"N-no, y-you know, it's h-hot outside. Summer is coming a-and all," I whispered. There was a silence.

"Ok, if you say," She said, "but I'm keeping an eye on you," She stood up straight and looked at the walls. "So, should we be going now?" I nodded and got up. She nodded back and we both walked out of the church. Looking back, I saw Carter, he winked and gave me a thumbs up. I wanted to dig a hole in the ground and crawl in it.

As we walked down the cobblestone, I took a few glances at Claire, sometimes I would glance up at her, and she would be staring at me. Her azure eyes seemed to make the bright blue sky seem so dull, and the way her golden hair shined in the sunlight made the brightest stars seem like a burnt out light in comparison. Her smile, completely beautiful. I could feel my heart skipping beats and my face growing redder and hotter.

"Cliff," she murmured, stopping, "Your red again," She looked into my eyes and then put her hand on my forehead. I bet my face could burn an ant with a magnifying glass at this point. "You don't seem sick.. Hmm," She looked off, deep in thought. "Maybe it is just the heat.."

"Yeah, so l-lets, g-go," I said. We continued our walk down rose square and then turned into the rode toward the Inn. A familiar face appeared across the rode. Gray. His eyes shot daggers at mine. It was something he always did, not just to me, to everyone. But they seemed to be 'extra painful' today. Was it something I did.. Or..? Who really cared? He pushed his way into the inn. I couldn't't help but think about something. A question popped into my head, and with out thinking, I asked it.

"Claire, what are your feelings.. Toward ..G-Gray?" I asked. I could of swore her face turned pink. But she quickly.

"He's only a friend of mine," She stated, "he's really nice, and we get along. Even though he's a butt head sometimes," I chuckled at the last statement.

"And what about me?" I asked.

"Err.. Um… I…err.. Your, y-your just my friend too! I mean, your really nice and your really fun… and I really like you- as a friend I mean- and well.. Y-you get it, stop asking me so many questions!" I started laughing at her again.

"What's so funny!?" She yelled.

"Y-You," I managed to say, "Your- just so funny sometimes," I saw her face turn raspberry red. Claire turned away from me, maybe trying to think of something to say, or she was mad. Crap. "C-Claire," I started. She turned back smiling.

"Ok, OK enough goofing off, I want to show you something," I nodded and held my hand, "Come'on lets go," I nodded and looked off into the distance while she dragged me to her farm.

The farm looked in a lot better condition. Almost ¾ of the the field had been cleared out, and she was growing two sets of crops. I had notice the house had gotten a bit bigger than the original. The grass looked lush, and it just looked.. Lively.

"Hey! Cliff!" Claire called from my side. Next to her was a small, almost to her chest, cow. She stroked the spotted fur and giggled. I walked over to the animal and stroked it's fur as well.

"I's… so soft," I said. She smiled and giggled again.

"I just got her, she sure was a lot, but she's worth it. It adds to the farm. And she's so adorable!" Claire turned to the cow's face and nuzzled it. "Actually, I also have a small foal, Barley let me have it. He's so nice," I let out a small chuckle and sat on the grass. Claire turned to me, noticed me sitting on the grass, and sat next to me. A light breeze blew over us, as if telling us to break the silence.

Before I could talk, Claire spoke, "Cliff… Why did you come to Mineral Town?" I was taken back from her question. I really never spoke of my past and where and why I traveled. I looked at the sky and thought of my past and how to tell Claire. She seemed to notice my worried look. "Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask something… personal,"

"It's not that!" I spat out, "It's just.. I really never have talked about my past to anyone in this town. But… I.. I came to this town almost two months before you, in fall. But, originally, I lived in a small village with my mother and sister. I love them both, but I really never got a long with them. I wanted to spread my wings and be free from my boring life. So I left home and started traveling. For awhile I lived in a place called Forget-Me-not Valley, but I ran out of money. So then I returned home. But when I came back…" I stopped and looked down at the grass, "I found that my mother had passed away, and my sister had left the village. I had no where to go. But I remember I girl named Nami mentioning a good town called Mineral Town. So somehow, I ended up here. It's really lame… I know," I looked over to Claire. Tears were now dripping one by one out of her eyes.

"Oh my god.. Cliff, I didn't know. I'm so sorry," she said, putting her hand over her mouth. Her next action surprised me some much. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. I knew I was blushing hard, but I didn't care. I enjoyed the moment. I wrapped my arms around her back and hugged her back.

"Thank you," I whispered. The moment lasted for a couple minutes, until she pulled away and wiped away her tears. She smiled, as if reassuring she was fine. I tilted my head as if wondering something.

"Claire, why did you come here?" I asked her. She shifted nervously.

She sighed, "I came here because my life was boring. The city was horrible, and I hated my life. I just wanted to escape. A new change of pace," I nodded and looked up at the sky. It looked like it was going to be evening. She noticed me, and stared at the sky too.

"Cliff, I think we should be going our separate ways soon, I mean, I don't want to waste more of your time,"

"I guess your right, I mean, your not wasting my time or anything but it's getting late, and I don't want you to think I'm stalking you or something," We both laughed, and got up. She latched onto my arm and lead me up the roads to the Inn. On the way, her blond hair bobbed as she walked. It was fun to watch, I must have been going crazy or something. There was a sudden halt. I looked up to see what it was. The Inn stood before us. It seemed to go too fast.

"Bye Cliff," She said sadly, "we should do this again," I nodded and waved. She waved back and started to walk away, I did the same. Although, deep inside me, I felt bad about not wishing her a fair good bye. But I couldn't't help myself, I could barley speak.

As I made my way to my room, I felt a weird feeling, it wasn't Claire… but Gray. I remembered his glare to me. How it sent chills to my spine.

When I opened the door, his attention was on me. He simply glared. That's all no words. Just sitting in the chair, glaring at me. He didn't need to say he was displeased. His daggers said it all. (Not literally)

"Have fun?" He asked sarcastically. I nodded. He just glared again. "Great, I'm happy," No he wasn't. God, this guy was so thick. "I'm going to bed, don't wake me up." No please? Whatever. I'm really surprised we haven't ripped out each other's spines through each other's necks.

**Gray's POV **

I kept trying to tell myself that I didn't care. I didn't care that Cliff was with Claire all day. I didn't care. I didn't… But I did. It made me furious that she decided to just go off and skip in daisies with Cliff. Or whatever.

But wait. Were they dating? What if they were making out… or… doing _It_. No, no way. They had just met. There's no way they were that close. Friends. Friends. That's all they were. Nothing more, nothing less. Like me. Life and girls were so complicated. But, Claire probably thought I was complicated and rude. I had to change that opinion. Maybe we would be… Better… _friends_.

Because, that's what we'll ever be. With Cliff, there at least. I had to solve this.

**((Yeah, I'm really a ANTI- CliffxAnn person. That's why I interrupted to second (I think) heart event. And yes, I meant Nami and Forget-Me-Not valley from AWL/WL.**

**And the thing about Cliff's 'past' I kind of added on or 'spiced' it up. But I remember reading that that really happened.. I think in the scene where Cliff faints. **

**AND SORRY FOR THE OOC-NESS HAPPENING DX I'm sorry. I just love sappy love, so deal with it. Sappy fluff. XD I know, Claire was being a bit... _too_ friendly..**

**Anywho, R&R please! Tell me what I can do to improve, nicely.))**


	5. Love is like a vase

**((Actually, I think I have decided to start using Claire's POV most often XD She's such a fun character to play w Although I will be changing POVs occasionally :3. **

**Anwho, this next chapter is mostly for my friend Zumi (umirei At DA), her birthday is the 18th (Tomorrow) and she really likes GrayxClaire, so yeah, TIS FOR HER! I LOVE YOU ZUMI **

**Anyway, I noticed I've made LOTS of mistake, grammar and etc, and People have caught them. o-o I'm sorry, my Beta Reader, or so called beta reader** _(shifty eyes)_** hasn't beta-ed the chapters yet, so please deal with me.** **And another thing, I know I'm skipping a lot around... But I mean, It's going to get REAL annoying writing one chapter for each day. So yeah..**

**NOW FINALLY ONWARDZ!)) **

**Claire's POV**

Exhausted, I flopped down on the bed. And if on cue, another storm of dust formed all around me. Again, I went into a coughing fit. I thought about Karen… She was a good friend, but, she had talked a bit too much.. But not as much as Manna, I swore I was going to have nightmares that night. I didn't care that I was still in overalls, I just laid my head down and dozed off.

The next morning, I woke up before my alarm clock went off. So I turned off the clock and changed into another set of jeans and T-shirt. Yesterday night I had thought of planting the seeds before I went to bed, but, I had dozed off. So today I would plant the seeds, then I would try to explore some more. I grabbed my rucksack off the small table and walked out to the field.

It was full of stones, weeds and branches. I figured I could pull the weeds out myself, smash the stones with the hammer, and cut the branches with the axe. It was simple at the time.

But, was I wrong. I think the weeds were almost.. embedded into the ground, and these tools were extremely heavy. So I only had cleared a section of the field. I was still proud of what I had done though. The seeds Karen had given me still remained in my rucksack, so I pulled them out and set them down next to the empty field.

But then I just noticed that I had nothing to dig a good hole with. So I rushed into my house and searched through the old chest for the hoe, and found it and a watering can. It was very heavy, so I took out both the hammer and axe and traded them.

Then, I ran back to the field and hoed 5 squares. I wasn't satisfied, so I took another swing at the holes. Then I felt ready to plant the seeds.

The bag was kind of heavy, and seemed to have lots of seeds in it, I guess I could use it over again. I opened the bag and grabbed a small amount of seed. Then, I kneeled down, set them in the hole and buried them back. Now to water them. I grabbed the watering can and poured air on them. It was empty.

"No fricking duh.," I mumbled to myself.

There was a small pond of the sort near the tree, so I used that to fill it up. It was simple, I walked back and watered the seeds.

"Mission Accomplished!" I yelled out to nobody, shooting my arms up.

Now, I bet I could go explore the town a little more.. Maybe go meet some new people. So I put my tools away and exited my farm to the first street. This is one Karen hadn't forced me to freakishly explore. So I walked down it a couple steps and saw a small tan building with a sign saying "Blacksmith Saibara". I guess I could start here, maybe ask about tools and what not. I pushed open the wooden doors, only to find yelling.

"What!? Come, on! Tell me whats wrong with it!" Yelled a carrot-orange haired boy. He wore a blue hat over this messy hair, and I couldn't see his face due to the fact that he was turned to the counter, and not me.

Another man spoke, older sounding, "Whats wrong with it!? The answer is inside of you!" Her had white hair mullet-like, yet, the top of his head was bald. He had a white, long beard to match. "You have much to learn!" I was confused. And started to turn out, hoping they wouldn't notice me. Too bad for me. The young man turned around to walk out but ran into me. I was about to apologize when he interrupted me.

"What the hell are you looking at!? If you have noting to-"

"Gray! how dare you talk like that to a customer like that!" The older man yelled. I was still shocked at the temper Gray had. He pulled his hat over his charming blue eyes, again not letting me see them, and apologized.

"So… sorry," He said to point where it seemed like sarcasm.

The older man greeted me, "Welcome" I nodded. Gray continued.

"Are you new here?" He asked uninterested.

I finally spoke, "I took over the farm, my name is Claire,"

"W-welcome to the Boonies,"He mumbled.

He was silent, and walked out of the Blacksmith with just a nod. I followed him, I don't know why, but I did. He finally noticed I was there after awhile. At first he was silent then he spoke.

"I'm sorry for earlier," I nodded signaling it was okay, "I didn't mean to be rude.. My grandpa was giving me a tough time.. He never approves of anything I do. I just want to quit. It's so stupid, you know?" He looked at me with stunning eyes. He really was handsome, but I didn't have time to think about that. He had asked me a question.

"Hard work, training, and practice," I said quietly, "You have to work at somethings sometimes.." He stared at me bewildered and then sighed,

"Your right," He finally said leaning against the brown-orange fence, "I'm such a wimp.. S-sorry for complaining so much.." I smiled, and he gave me such a beautiful smile back, " Thanks Claire, I don't get what my grandpa is saying now..but I think the time will come. I'll keep trying," I nodded, "Well.. S-see you later," He blushed and walked back into the blacksmith. My eyes trailing after him. I could some how sense he was feeling better.

I looked at the sky, it looked like 2:00 or later maybe. If I wanted I could go talk to Karen. Or I could well... do something. I thought for a second. Maybe.. Or I could explore more. It was hard to decide what would do next. There were so many "maybes.." I knew what I would do!

I would go talk to Cliff. He seemed like a nice guy. I would try to spring up another conversation with Gray, but 1 we just met, and 2 it seems any second he'll bite off my head and spit it out. But I just couldn't get that picture of his smile out of my head as I walked to the church.

His brilliant azure eyes still just seemed to keep flashing in my mind, no matter how many times I told my brain to stop. I paused for a second until I noticed I wasn't in front of the church, but the supermarket. I guess the "other" part of my brain was telling me to see Karen while the other was thinking about Gray. I turned and walked a couple yards away to the church and pulled open the large wooden doors. There he was again.

Brown hair put neatly into a pony tail, and dark brown eyes. Yet, my mind was still on Gray. I walked over to Cliff and sat next to him, still smiling and blushing. It actually took him awhile to finally notice I was there, but all he did was stare for a second and then look down.

"… Hi Claire,"

"Hi Gra- Cliff! I mean Cliff," I looked at him and smiled, turning a deeper red. He just kind of stared at me like I just told him Manna had become a mime.

"Gray's my roommate," he said softly. I paused and sighed.

"I didn't mean to, I mean really, I-I just got done talking to him and stuff, really,"

"It's fine," He smiled confidently and actually faced me. He looked really cute smiling like that. He got up and walked out of the Church. I gazed at the time. Time sure flew... Waving to Carter, I exited to the cold evening air, only to be attacked by Karen.

"Claiiiire! Clar-a-Clarie!" She sang as she walked towards me, "how are ya doing? Planted those seeds?" I nodded. "Swicked,"

I was about to bring up the fact that mixing to words together was the worst idea ever.. but then her mouth started attacking me. Again.

"So I talked to the other girls," Karen continued, "Well, you still haven't met Popuri.. Or Mary, but I talked to them. Anywho, we were planing on havin' it at the Inn. Because we can't at Popuri's, Mary's, Elli's, My House, or your's. Especially not at Elli! She has a really annoying little brother! I mean REALLY," I sighed, hoping she didn't have more to say. Sucks for me. "And at the Inn, they have a totally empty room and stuff we can stay in! Isn't that awesome?!"

I tried to sound pumped, "Yeah! Get me when we decide to have it!" It completely sounded like sarcasm. But Karen didn't seem to notice.

"Kay! See Ya," She sang skipping away. I sighed and made my commute home. 10 minutes seemed like an hours. I finally got to the door, again sighing. I was poor and my best friend was annoying. Great.

As I was about to go to bed, my stomach growled louder than it ever has in my life. I noticed how hungry I was, and trudged over to my small cooler I brought and reached into it for the loaf of bread I brought. I then snapped it in half and ate the smaller half. Sticking the other one back. I crawled into bed and layed back. Soon falling asleep.

Many days passed. I found other ways to make money, I discovered a small mine by the springs and apparently bamboo roots grew on Mother's Hill. Although with out the Carpenter who I met one day after mining, Gotz I believe, I would have never discovered them. He was a helpful man.

I also started to frequently visit the Church to listen to Carter tell stories, and to talk to Cliff. Him and I... I guess you could say started getting along better. Just as friends though. Occasionally I would go and visit Gray. I would sit on a stool next to his work bench area and talk to him while he worked. Sometimes I just wanted to knee him in his gut because of how rude he was sometimes. But I eventually adapted.

Spring 20, as I looked on my calender that's the day that I was on. I was actually quite proud of myself for staying this long. As I continued to go water my plants, Karen appeared at my door. I was surprised she was up so early.

"Hola Claire!" she said happily, "So I talked to Ann and everyone, and they said that today we could spend the night at the Inn and stuff! Isn't that great! You can get to know people better!" I actually smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Karen," I said, "see you later," We both waved and walked our separate directions. She walked back to wherever, and I walked to my plants. I had gotten one batch to ship so far and they were growing again, and it seemed they were ready to be harvested any day now. I grabbed the watering can again and water my plants like I did everyday. It seemed boring, but for some reason, I was so energized.

**Gray's POV**

I blankly stared at the sign in the middle of town square. It would normally announce the events taking place, but this season, it all seems pretty boring. I really never cared for the horse or house racings or whatever they do. Unless Grandpa forces me. Or Ann. I looked at my watch. 9: 20. I sighed and pushed some of my bangs back, another day to commute to work. My boring job as a blacksmith, working with my **grandfather**. Oh the insanity.

As I walked, hands in my pockets, I thought about my job. And what Claire had said. I needed to work at it. I smiled and continued on my way. As I passed Poultry Farm, tiny little Rick stared at me. Probably because I was smiling. I rarely ever smiled. I stopped and gave him an icy glare. He resumed caring for the chickens as I resumed walking.

_Claire…_ I thought. She would visit often and just talk to me. I would sometimes talk back as I worked, and we would start up a conversation. Although sometimes she would seem rather hesitant when talking to me.. Actually, most people are. Except Ann, Grandpa and Doug. But they were family. Claire was one of the only people who would actually talk with me, and talk to me like I was a normal human being.

I pushed open the doors of the blacksmith and retreated to my work area, only to hear another complaint for Grandpa, "Gray, your late again!" He snapped.

"Well I-" I argued, but then took a breath and replied like a normal person would, "Sorry Grandpa, I won't do it again…" I turned back to my work bench and began pounding with the same hammer I had to use every day. As I worked, I couldn't get Claire out my mind.. But my thoughts were interrupted when a familiar face entered the Blacksmith. Hours passed as we talked away.

**Karen's POV**

I giggled happily to myself as I sat on a small stool in the back of the Supermarket. Tonight at 4:00 we would go over to Ann's and party till we were purple. Or till someone was drunk. Ann said I would be first to get drunk, but I don't agree, so we bet on it. I'm sure to win. It was 2:59.. No wait, 3:00. My stuff was packed but I should of probably gone to get Claire. Blondes could be forgetful and ditzy.

"See ya later Mom, Dad," I called as I exited my home and strolled to Claire's farm. I was surprised I didn't go to see Rick on my way, but well, Claire is a friend, and Rick is well, never mind.

I knocked on the door and called out her name a couple times, I even looked in through the window. There was a bag on her bed, she must have packed already, was out and about. Maybe she went to meet Rick, or someone. I walked back up to the cobblestone roads and walked to the first street, she may have wandered off far, or just up the street.. First place to check, Blacksmith.. Or Rick's? The Blacksmith's was closer so, Blacksmith.

This is where my search ended. There was Claire, sitting on a stool next to Gray as the carried on a conversation. How log did these two know each other for? 10 days? 12? Were they old friends or something? Gray was actually **talking** to her. Something I've been trying to get him to do for months. I walked over to the two, Gray emediently noticed I was there, it took awhile before Claire turned around and noticed me.

"Hi Karen," She said softly.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her up like a little kid, "Say bye to Gray, Claire, we have to go," Before she could say anything, I had rushed her out of the Blacksmiths, to her farm, invaded her home for her bag, and rushed her to the Inn. And with minutes to spare.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"What?"

"You and Gray," I demanded

"He's fun to talk to,"

"You do know that he's one of the most anti-social people in this town, right?" I paused, "With and exception of Cliff,"

"Really?"

"No Claire, I just lied to you so you wouldn't beilive me, Yes Really!"

"Well, sometime's he doesn't talk much, but when he does he says something meaningful," she said while smiling.

I paused, a smirk appeared on my face as I nudged her, "Ooh, I get it.."

She blushed, "It's not like that! Goddess, Lets just get this over with,"

"Okay, okay," I said laughing. I opened the doors there was Ann talking to her dad.

"Hey-o Ann!" I called waving. She nodded and greeted me and told me to take Claire upstairs where everyone else was.

**Claire's POV**

There was Elli, and two other girls I have never seen. A one with pink, fluffy hair and one with raven black hair put back in a braid. They both seemed pretty... Maybe there was something in the water I should start drinking.

"Hi, You must be Claire," The raven haired girl said, "I'm Mary, I run the library," Okay… So Mary. And..

"Hi! I'm Popuri!" The pink haired girl sang. She seemed like a pumped and somewhat ditzy girl. And her hair.. Was just, so unusual. Elli just nodded and rolled her eyes in the opposite direction. But I didn't really get why.

I sat down on the edge of one of the beds and set my bag down as Karen babbled on to the other girls.

"So Claire," Popuri started, "hows farm life?" I looked off into the distance and smiled.

"It's actually getting better," I said softly.

"I live on a farm too!" She said happily. "We sell chickens and stuff," I nodded and looked down.

Just then , Ann entered, red braid flowing behind her, "Well gals! Lets get this party started-"

"Ann would you mind keeping it down? Cliff and I-" Gray started but stopped as her noticed all the girls in the room staring at him. I stared at him too, but wondered why he was complaining. Did he live here too? "N-never mind," He muttered walking away red faced. All the girls giggled.

"Claire, you've met Gray, right?" Ann asked me.

"Yes we-" I started.

"Yeah," Karen interrupted, "The two hang around like 'best buddies'," She had big emphasis on best buddies. I shot daggers at her with my eyes.

"That's not true Karen," I said, crossing my arms, "We only talk sometimes,"

"Then explain why you were in the Blacksmith when I came to get you," Karen smugly stated. My face turned from pale to dark pink.

"W-well, today was a day I went to see h-him, that's all,"

Ann, Karen and the rest of the girls let out giggles. Although Mary seemed to fake it. Did she like Gray? It didn't matter though, we didn't even like each other.

"G-Gray is a n-nice person to t-talk to," Mary whispered. There was a silence. And Karen shot up.

"Come on gals! Lets have more excitement! We have a new friend and .. Stuff!" Ann smiled and sat down on the floor next to the bed as the party began. It started out kind of boring, at first it was pointless gossip. But then it turned into a full exiting gossip conversation.

"And then he.."

"No way!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Karen don't lie!"

"She's not!"

".. W-wow," After all the loud gossip, Somewhere around 4, became 6. Ann looked frantic, and worried. I ran after her as she ran down the stairs.

"What is it Ann?" I asked her.

She continued down to the counter where her father had set out two plates of food, "I forgot to give Cliff and Gray their food!" She picked them up and walked back over to the stairs.

"Hey, Ann,"

"Y-yes Claire?"

"I'll help you," I said cheerfully. She seemed happy too and nodded. I jogged up the stairs with her to the room next to ours. Must have been Cliff and Gray's.

"Hey guys!" Ann muttered into the room, "Sorry I was late giving your food and stuff…" We both quickly walked into the room and set down the plates on the small table in the middle of the room. Ann didn't stay at all. Once that was done she rushed back into the other room. Me on the other hand, I slowly walked to the door to exit, but I heard my name.

"Hey, Claire," Gray whispered, "can I talked to you?" I nodded and sat on the stool next to his.

"I'm sorry.. You know, about what happened," He referred to the first time we met, "I know you only get one chance at a first impressions and stuff.. But I was hoping you'd forgive me," His head hung down, staring at the wooden boards of a floor.

"Gray, It's.. really okay," I mumbled.

"No, It's not. It's just that…" He started, "I'm not good with talking to others… but I actually feel comfortable talking with you," Him and I both blushed a deep red. He quickly changed the subject.

"So… Claire, do you mine ores and gems?" He asked me. I nodded. I had mined them a few times, some copper and silver, but that's about it. "Things like that are basically part of my job," He sighed and looked away from me. "I'm just a good for nothing blacksmith…" His expression finally took a form, depression. I looked at him, wondering what to say. I thought it over. He really did work hard, I _would_ watch him work so hard.

"But Gray," I said, my voice very shakey, "you're a great blacksmith, you work so hard,"

He seemed to cheer up. "I'm really not, I have a long way to go before I can get to grandpa's level. But when I get better, I promise I'll make you something, Claire," I was happy. I had seen a side of Gray that wasn't his normal I'm-going-to-eat-your-head-off-anti-social act.

Just then, I noticed I wasn't here to chit-chat with Gray. I was here with Ann and Karen and everyone else.

"Gray, I have to go, see you later," I rushed the words out of my mouth as fast as I ran out of the room. Which was pretty quick. Although, I bet the other's didn't even notice I was gone.

Time seemed to fly. It was fun though. We stayed up till about 3 in the morning gossiping and making noise. It seemed I was in the middle of all of it. And about 3:56, we crashed. I had fallen asleep on one of the beds with Ann lying on my stomach. The bed over had Popuri sprawled out over the covers with Karen, drunkenly hanging off the side-Karen had lost her little bet with Ann, Karen had been the first one to get drunk, then puke- Then in the last bed, Eli and Mary were calmly tucked into the bed. They looked like little angels.

At 7:58, I finally woke up, Ann was awake, cleaning up some of the mess. Mary and Elli as well, they were helping her clean up.

Karen probably had a hangover and would be out for a bit longer. Popuri would probably be out for awhile too.

"So, Claire," Ann said to me, "what do you think of Mineral Town so far?"

"It's great," I replied blankly. It didn't sound like sarcasm, well, at least I didn't intend it to. I just wasn't paying attention. I just kept thinking about what Gray said.

"Okay gal, whats on your mind?" Ann asked me. I knew I wouldn't be able to fool Ann. She may have been a tomboy and seemed completely stubborn, but she cool see right through me.

"Well…" I started, "I-I need to water my plants this morning," It really didn't seem like lying, because it was true. But it seemed like lying down in my heart.

"Oh, okay!" Wow, Ann was easy to fool. But, I should not take advantage of this. "But, Claire," She grabbed my arm before I could pick up my bag and leave. "First off, your not leaving just yet, were still gonna party a bit more,"

"Really? Does that mean Karen is going to get drunk and hit on Popuri _again_?" I asked jokingly. Ann laughed and continued to wiped the floor.

"And two, we still need to eat breakfast and stuff.. And three.. We should wake up Karen and Popuri," Ann continued.

"Your right, but if Karen pukes on me, it's your fault," I said, half joking. Ann laughed, small chuckles slipped out of Elli and Mary as well. We all walked over to Karen. Who's torso was hanging off the side of the bed as her red face dangled above the floor.

"Hey, hey, Karen," I started, "wake up,"

"Yeah Karen, come on," Ann chimed. We all gently nudged the carmel haired girl until one shut eye became half open.

"Are you.." She hiccuped, "my cricket guardian guy…?" She rolled off the bed and hit the floor. There was a loud **THUD** as he body and head slammed against the floor. "Ow.. that," she hiccuped again, "hurt,"

"Karen… are you okay..?" Eli asked.

"No.. now where's the bathroom…?" Karen stood up and leaned against the bed.

"Come'on Karen," Ann muttered as she pulled Karen by her arm. It was silent for awhile as the two walked out, until Mary spoke.

"I'm surprised that P-Popuri slept through all of t-this," Mary mumbled.

"I agree, I would have woken up," Elli agreed. I simply nodded, and turned to Popuri.

"Popuri wake up-" I started.

"Hi Claire!" Popuri sang as she quickly sat up from her sleeping position.

"Hi.." We all mumbled.

"So, how'd everyone sleep?" She asked, not even noticing that she had scared the living daylights out of us.

"Well…" we said in unison.

"Whoa, this is cool! I want to say something in unison too! Lets all say.. Umm.. Umm.. Uh.."

By walking back into the room, Ann broke Popuri's train of thought. She sighed and sat at Popuri's bed side.

"She's going to be in there for awhile," Ann muttered.

"Who?" Popuri asked, unaware of what had took place.

"Karen," Ann answered. "It's not that I'm worried about her, it's just, who do you think is going to have to clean _up_ the puke when she's done? Me! Ugh! Karen is such an ass sometimes," We all chuckled. "But seriously, eww,"

"I'm hungry," Popuri randomly stated.

"Fine, lets go eat," Ann said happily. She must have gotten over Karen by now, or decided to lighten up for Popuri's sake.

The morning wasn't half bad, it was nice to have a breakfast that wasn't something stale or plain. Doug was a good cook... Ann was not so good.

And after a half an hour, Karen finally returned, somewhat sober. Even after we all finished eating, we remained in the dining room. Gossip took over once again. I wasn't paying attention to what was going on at all, although I had noticed both Cliff and Gray come down and eat breakfast. After awhile, both noticed I was there. There was a split second where both of they're eyes met mine, but I had turned away to avoid madly blushing. But then again, we all were still in our Pjs, so I'm not surprised they were staring.

Several times through out the day, Karen left to go barf then sleep. Sometimes I wondered if Popuri should be hanging around someone like Karen. I mean, Karen isn't really a great influence. Scratch that, she's probably the worst influence. After Rick. No wonder Rick and Karen were so close. We worried about Karen a lot, so later on we brought her home, It was Sasha and Jeff's problem now.

Finally, after hours of more mindless gossip, at 3:34, I left. As well as everyone else. On my way home I couldn't help but ponder the conversation we had for awhile.

_"So Claire, did you get anything for the Spring Thanksgiving?" Ann asked me. I hesitantly nodded. _

_"Really!? Who gave it to you," I shrugged. "Oh my goddess! Claire has a secret admirer!" I blushed. The other girls giggled at me._

_It was true. I had received a plate of cookies, but, there was no note. No nothing. I saw it when I was going to check my mail. It was just there. I really didn't understand who would want to give me cookies. I mean, I had only known people for 14 days, the only people I really talked to were Cliff, Ann, Karen, Popuri, Gray, Carter, and Rick- But It was more like Rick telling me about chickens against my will. _

_There's no way Any of the girls would have given me any. Carter was.. Too old, and him giving me cookies, seemed weird. Rick, I know wouldn't give my cookies. Unless they were somehow egg related. That left Cliff and Gray. Gray and I talked a lot, well, I talked to him a lot. And I guess we could be considered as friends. But no romantic connections between us. Cliff as well. He seemed too.. Anti-social to do anything related to get involved into holiday events. But this was all my opinion. Who knows? It could have been Rick for all I know. He did seem like the creepy stalker type for some reason. Or some old guy. Ew._

I stopped right before my farm. Any step further I would have ran into a pole. That would have hurt. I avoided the pole and continued to my farm again to do .. Farming stuff.

Days later, I considered the fact of getting livestock. It was 6:00 in the morning, and I had just woken up. The it hit me. Maybe I could get something to you know, add to the farm. A cow, or sheep? A cow was more, but it produced milk almost everyday. And A sheep was a bit cheaper, but it only gives wool once and awhile. Maybe I should ask someone. Maybe I'd get a cow. Then once I got enough money again, I would buy a sheep. Maybe.

After watering my crops, I walked up the path to the blacksmiths. Again, I was going to talk to Gray. It actually had become a habit. Usually I couldn't help myself. He was so fun to talk to. Well, It was only me talking to him a lot. But still.

As I always did, I strolled into the blacksmith, and sat next to Gray. He noticed me after a couple minutes of staring at him.

"Hey," He muttered.

"Hi Gray," I said. He didn't reply.

"So, which do you like better?" I asked, "Cows, or sheep?" No reply. What an idiot. I got up a stormed out of the Blacksmith.

Sometimes, I hated dealing with Gray. But a smile curved across my face. He made me fill with so much energy.

**(( For some reason, the chapter felt real short, even though on word it was like 8 pages. XD Right now, I have like 37 pages going on for the whole story! WOW. **

**Anywho, thanks to all who review! I love you all! 3 **

**ok.. Yeah. R&R. (And catch my mistakes please! should try to find a new beta-er) **

**Get ready for the next chapter!))**


	6. It's not lying

**((Update Story, now! D No, onward with reviews; **

**Jean Cooper: **_Yes! A cookie! And a square! Yey for Gray, but I don't think Cliff and Kai are going to be pretty happy about that. XD (I can probably guarantee a shirtless Gray, and possible other shirtless males, but not necessarily in this chapter, but in upcoming ones.) _

**Sweetprinces16: **_SUSPENSE! I'm Glad you like it! _

**I'm really happy more and more people are reviewing, I wish more people would though. But oh well, I should know good things happen to people who are patient, or rich. O-o ))**

_For some people, the truth is hard to handle. _

_For others, it's not enough. _

_And some don't even hear the truth. _

_Because everyone's different, no one knows how to tell them. _

_But that's no excuse to lie. _

**Ann's POV**

I wrapped my arms tightly around the my blond friend and squeezed her tightly.

"This is great!" I squealed, "I can help you with all the make-up and picking out your dress… and this is great! We can get Karen to help to, you could borrow something from her. Or we could ask Eli to help sew something nice for you, but not too nice, 'cuz you might ruin it. But wow, Claire!" Claire returned my jumping-happy-hug and laughed with me for awhile.

"But," She started, "What about Mary?" I stopped let my arms drop to my sides. She plopped down on the bed and closed her eyes.

"What about her?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She has a thing for him, right?" Claire whispered in a voice I could barely hear.

"Who cares?" I answered, "if you two are going as 'friends'," I put a lot of emphasis on 'friends', "she won't mind, I think," Claire's expression didn't change.

"Yeah, well what if she does care? What if her and I won't be friends anymore?" she demanded.

"Claire! If she just asks, tell her that your going as friends, and if she doesn't ask, don't mention it **at all**," Claire looked as if she was processing it all through her head. I plopped onto the bed next to her and put my arm around her, "Don't worry, Claire,"

"I guess… but.. Is that lying?"

"No, if she's not asking, and if your telling the truth. Just friendship between you, right?"

"Yeah.. I guess your right," She muttered.

"Great, now what are you going to wear?" I asked.

"Just this?"

"No, lets go see Karen, now. She's the expert at these things," I grabbed Claire's arm and pulled her up with me.

Within minutes, we found ourselves barging in through the Supermarket doors. Karen emediently put her attention on us. Her face curled into a smiled as she walked over to greet us.

"Yo, what's up?" Karen asked.

I nudged over to Claire, "We need something Claire can wear on the Fireworks Festival," I raised my eyebrows, making sure Karen knew she was going on a date.

"_Ooooh_," Karen let out, she waved her hand and walked into the back, motioning us to come with. We followed Karen to a corner where a dark brown dresser stood.

Karen started filing through the third drawer, "So what are Ya' looking for? Modest? Sexy? Ballroom? Two Piece? What?"

"…Something modest," Claire mumbled. Karen carried a pile of clothes to Claire and handed them to her.

"Try these," Claire nodded. And headed to the bathroom Karen had pointed to.

We patiently waited as Claire tried on the first outfit, and after a couple minutes she emerged. A mid thigh length, short sleeve black dress wrapped around her body. As she walked out, she frequently adjusted the dress and shifted.

"Doesn't feel right,"

"Yeah, doesn't look that good, black's not your color," Karen informed her. I nodded, and Claire returned to the bathroom. A few more minutes later, we grew impatient. At least I think.

"You okay in their Claire?" Karen asked.

"I'm not coming out in this,"

"Why?" We chorused.

"Because I feel like a slut,"

"Whatever, just find something you like and lets get it over with," Karen demanded. I nodded. In the mean time, Karen and I had pulled out a pad of paper and started playing tic-tack-toe. When were in the middle of around the ninth game or so, Claire finally opened the door and modeled the dress for us.

To tell the truth, she looked beautiful. I got up and stood behind her as Claire admired herself in the mirror on the door. Even though Claire was a year younger than me, Me being twenty, she looked a lot more mature.

Her dress was a dark red, and by the looks of it, it was a silky fabric. The top half was slightly ruffled and sleeveless, while the bottom hugged her bottom curves just right.

I put a hand on her shoulder, "Gray's gonna be all over you Claire," The three of us let out a small chuckle and Claire returned to the bathroom to change into her traditional overalls.

"So Karen," I started, "you and Rick going together?" I nudged her ever so slightly.

I could see her face getting redder, "Yeah- but-I mean well… friends- I mean-only were going… as-uh. Yeah. Whatever," Karen replied. I laughed and rested my head on Karen's shoulder.

Claire emerged from the bathroom with the dress slug over her shoulder, "So, Karen, when should I return it?"

"Eh, just take it. I don't need it anyway," Karen said waving her hand.

"Really?! Thank you so much Karen! I don't really own any dresses so- well, thank you!"

"No prob," Karen replied, smiling.

Later on that day, Claire followed me around like a lost puppy as I worked around the Inn. We chatted about the farm, and how she had finally met Kai. Along with many gossip-y details about her Mineral Town experiences.

But soon she convinced herself that it was time to go home and take care of her farm. And I couldn't blame her.

**Claire's POV**

I admired the red dress spread out on my dresser. I'm really surprised Karen gave this to me a few days ago. It was just beautiful. But, I couldn't't spend every day looking at it.

Putting up by blond hair in a ponytail, I trudged outside for the second time today. I had already fed Danica and let her out in the fields. But I still hadn't watered my new corn and pineapple plants.

But this time, someone stood outside my door. Kai. I smiled, Kai and I had kicked it off pretty well ever since he and I met. I had come to visit him at his beach shack, and we've been pretty good friends ever since. Occasionally, he'd flirt with me a little, but first of all; I'm used to it, and it was actually kind of fun sometimes. And second of all; I wasn't dating someone, so it really didn't matter.

"Hey Claire, whats up?" Kai asked in his usual tone.

"I should be asking you that," I joked, "what brings you here?"

"Well," he said, "it's getting closer to the little Fireworks Festival Mineral Town has to offer, and I was wondering if you wanted to go together or something,"

I nervously twirled stray hair, "Kai, I'd really love to go with you, your so sweet, but Gray asked me already,"

"Oh," He murmured, but then smiled, "I hope you have a _good time_," He softly elbowed me in the side.

"We're just going as friends, Kai,"

"Yeah, Yeah, well, see ya," Kai said waving to me. I felt horrible for rejecting Kai like that. But he wasn't the only one who I had to reject, Cliff had asked me. Then Rick had demanded he be my escort to 'protect me from Kai'. Rick was sometimes such and older brother-figure towards me, and he kicked up a notch ever since he had spotted Kai flirting with me. Rick needs a swift kick to the head sometimes.

**Mary's POV**

"Gray," I said softly. Gray looked up at from the book he dug his face in.

"What is it Mary?"

"Where is our relationship going?" I asked nervously. Gray's face turned slightly pink as he thought it over.

"Mary… I…thought… well… urm…" I felt my heart being stabbed. A few seasons before Claire had come to Mineral Town, Gray and I were… a couple. But during the middle of the winter, Gray had decided we should just remain friends. Even though I was heart broken, I still loved him.

"W-well Gray?" I asked with a bit more force.

"Mary, I've told you, were friends. How many times do we have to go over this!?"

I looked at the floor and sighed, "I-I'm sorry Gray,"

"It's okay Mary, I have to go anyway," Gray got up from his chair and pulled his famous hat over his deep blue eyes. The door made a sharp shutting noise as Gray walked out of the library. But it felt like he had just walked out of my life.

**(( o-o Okay, sorry that it's so short. I had a bit of writers block. But next chapter with contain the Fireworks Festival! Rivals! BUMBUMBUM **

**Anywho, please R Claire's red dress is based off of a turquoise dress my mom owns, but I made it red so it would bring out Claire's blue eyes, at least I think. Red and Blue are complementary colors if I remember right. I was thinking of making it green, or purple but red is my favorite color. XD)) **


	7. The Fireworks Festival

**((UPDATE NOWAI**

**A couple notes;**

**One: I've been really focusing on the 'Graire' parts of the story right now. But after this chapter and maybe a few others, I'll be slipping in the ClairexCliff parts, and possibly some Rick and Doctor/Alex/Time/Trent/Dr. No-Soul/whatever he's called. O**

**Two: Mary and Cliff may seem a bit Out of Character (OOC) in this chapter. But then again, jealousy can really change a person, trust me. I know. Especially Mary. Mary is actually a favorite character of mine, but I really love angst, and I can just see Mary in angst. D: **

**Three: In this chapter, we get to experience a bit of Claire's past. It's in **_italics_**, in every chapter I think I'm going to provide a bit of Claire's past. SO this first one wont really make much sense. But after few chapter's you'll catch on. Although if your good at inferring, and paying attention to details you'll get it. **

**Four: I'm mad because Family Guy is supposed to be on, but re-runs of Star Trek are playing. If it was Star Wars, I would mind much. CHEWIE FTW. But I want Family Guy… D: **

**Now, time for meh awesome reviewers… who are, awesome. **

**Jean Cooper: **_Yey thanks! I update just for you guys, my reviewers, so I hope you enjoy! _

_I added some action of the sort in this chapter, but it's going to get better! I promise! _

**Sweetprincess16: **_LOL! You like, can read minds. It's like you already know what I'm thinking. _

_And actually, the doctor (Or I call him Alex because I like the name o-o) has 'come into play' but he just got introduced. Although in later chapters I'm going to bring up DocxClaire action. _

**Enjoy))**

_You can hide things about yourself as long as your heart can take it. _

_And try to make sure no one sees the real you_

_But as long as you hide yourself,_

_No one will see you for who you really are. _

**Claire's POV**

"-Well, Claire, I really don't trust you withy Gray anyway. I mean he never speaks to anyone and I don't get a good vibe from him. I'm glad your not going with Kai, but Kai and Gray are friends. And I'm not too happy about that. I really think that it would be better if I escorted you, so we can watch over Kai and-"

"Rick," I said, about to explode, "I told you, I'm going with Gray. And Gray's real nice, and I'm not having you follow me around while I go on a date," A small gust of wind lifted my ponytail off my shoulders. Rick stopped tossing handfuls of chicken feed to the chickens, and shoot me a 'I'm-still-not-satisfied' look.

"What if I just follow you guys around?" Rick asked, tilting his head to the side, "you won't even know I'm there,"

I smacked my forhead, "Rick, I don't need you to hold my hand like I'm a child. And plus, I though you and Karen were going together on a _date_," In a split second, Rick's face turned the color of a apple.

"Well, um- I-just um.. Karen… and I…-er yeah, going together-we are… I-I mean yeah. But-t w-we … friends, and - err,"

"Yeah, Yeah. As you say Rick," I hopped off the fence and picked up a straying chicken. Rick continued to feed the chickens as I took a few steps towards him. "Hey Rick, how 'bout I let you escort Karen, but occasionally you can take a few glimpses of towards Gray and I. Make sure Kai's not near," I really didn't mean it too much, but I wanted Rick to feel better, and stop annoying the crap out of me every time the Fireworks Festival was brought up.

"Okay, I guess," He murmered, smiling towards me, "but if you change your mind before Friday, that's fine. I can always let you come with Karen and me," My eyes widened.

"Friday!? That's the festival?! But that's tomorrow!" I exclaimed, "there's so much Ann and I have to discuss!" Setting the chicken down, I waved to Rick and ran to the Inn.

"Ann! Ann! Ann!" I called, swinging the doors open.

My red headed friend's head looked up to me, "What, what what?"

"The Fireworks Festival is _tomorrow_!" I exclaimed while swinging my arms like a lunatic.

"And..? You just figured this out?" Ann answered, cocking her head to the side.

"Well, I had forgot. But tomorrow, you have to help me het ready before Gray gets there! I can't do it all alone!"

Ann smiled at me, and nodded, "Okay, tomorrow at three-ish, I'll come over, now you have to stop distracting me, I have to get all these tables cleaned. Or I can't go anywhere tomorrow,"

"Wait, Ann, are you going with anyone?"

"Nah," Ann said flicking her hand, "I don't need any man in my life. Plus, I'm hanging with the other single gals who don't have dates, but you should have fun,"

"If you say…" I muttered, "See ya tomorrow,"

_The next day…_

"Ow! Ann that hurts," I yelped in pain. None the less, Ann kept brushing through my hair with the brush. Ann's braid was tied up in a tight bun, and replacing her usual overalls was a plain, turquoise long sleeve shirt and a plain pair of jeans.

"Claire, it's not my fault that your hair doesn't like the brush," Ann said flatly. She combed it up, and held it in a ponytail. "where's that hair tie?"

Karen's head shot up from my pillow, "Here," She responded, throwing the matching red band to Ann. While Ann tied my hair up in some fancy pony tail of the sort, I watched Karen stare at my TV from my bed.

"Hey, Karen, why are you here?" I asked.

"Because, I'm here to fix your makeup and stuff. Plus, you're my friend, and I have to watch you go off on your date," Karen replied. She sat up, revealing the slick purple dress she had on. Karen looked glamorous in it, but then again she looked good in anything. A cut in the top showed the tiniest bit of cleavage, and was tied up around her neck. Showing her shoulders. I hated to admit it, but I was envying her.

"Thanks Karen- Ow!"

Ann let out a heavy sigh and took a step to admire her work, "Done, and not to bad if I do say so myself," I sat up and ran my hands over the work Ann had done. "here, use this," She handed me a small mirror to see myself.

"Wow," I whispered. Ann had done such a great job. My face was framed by my usual long bangs. But in the back she had tied it up, then somehow gotten it to a small, complicated ponytail while the rest of my hair was straight down. But it just looked amazing. It may have seemed weird, but I never could do anything but a bun and a simple ponytail.

"Your welcome," Ann said, "now while Karen works her magic, I'm going to arrange a few things. Your house is a mess," Before I could respond, Karen had sat me down on my bed, and began attacking me with questions about makeup.

"Ok, since you have light skin, we should use light colors and light pinks. And we shouldn't use too much makeup or anything, because only I can pull that off,"

"Karen-" I was interrupted by Karen applying a quick blush mask. (Not literally) Karen took my face and held it in her hands, tilting it up.

"Close your eyes," Karen said seriously. I followed her orders as she applied a thin layer of eye shadow (at least I believe that's what goes on the eyelids. I'm not too good with makeup) and then emediently changed to putting mascara on my eyelashes.

I started growing somewhat impatient while Karen added the finishing touches to my makeup. But I was also worried about what Ann was doing with my house. Karen had warned me about when Ann goes all neat freak.

"Finally, you can open your eyes," Karen informed me. Staring right back at me when I opened up was my reflection.

But who I was staring at didn't look at all like who I really was. It looked like some beautiful collage student who was attending some sort of dance with the man of her dreams. But that wasn't me, this was a fairy tail. One night only. Then it's over.

Looking at myself haunted me of my past. It had been months since I had looked at my own reflection, or even put on something like makeup or a dress, it hurt too much.

_"I can't do this.." I repeated, wanting to hide in the flowing white dress. Just curl up and wish it all away. _

_"Claire, you said you would do this. You went through all of it. You said you loved him," my sister said. She sat next to me and hugged me. "I know you want to," _

_"I don't think I can take this. I love him too much… but I just can't do this," I got up and looked at my reflection in the mirror. The girl looking back at me was someone else. Someone I didn't want to be. The woman tied down, for the rest of her life. The woman scared of making a commitment. _

_My sister got up and stood behind me. Her brown eyes stared at the mirror with mine, her dirty blond hair rested on her shoulders, with no hair out of place. She was the lucky one. Who got to love her life. "Claire, you're the one who accepted all of this. I know you. You wouldn't just get cold feet and back out of this. You said you would marry him," _

_I couldn't take this. All the pressure. In my mind, I knew I was going to pass out any minute now. "I can't do it! I can't! I don't want to! You just don't understand!" Escaping from my sister's grip, I ran from her. And everyone else. Run, running away from love. Because I couldn't take it. Because I was so weak._

"Claire?" Ann and Karen chorused. I snapped up from my own past and turned in their direction. They must of noticed how I was staring off into space with a emotionless look.

"Huh? Was I blanking out again? Hah! Sorry,"

Karen and Ann exchanged glances and headed for the door, "Well," Ann started, "we best be going, don't want to be here when your date shows up,"

"Good luck," Karen added, winking. I let out an airy chuckle and waved while the two left my home.

When I was sure the two were gone, I headed outside to put Danica into the barn. I probably shouldn't have been doing this in such a nice dress, but I couldn't leave her out all night. And Ann had attacked me before I could put Danica in the barn.

After the cow noticed I was there, she came rushing to me and nuzzled my arm. I rested my head on hers and let out a sigh. "You know how to comfort me don't 'cha girl?" Danica continued brushing against me. A smile formed on my upset face. It felt as if my sadness was melted like a ice cream cone left outside in 90 degree weather.

I lead the cow into the small barn and then strolled back to my house. The sun began fading into a colorful sunset painted with light and dark pinks, oranges, and purples. Never had I seen something like this in the city. I guess sometimes it's true that the grass is greener in some cases. But I was glad I could be in such a great place, a place to start over new.

"Hey," I flipped my head towards the entrance of my farm. Standing next to my mailbox was Gray. He had actually dressed in something other than his Blacksmith clothing.

As always, his carrot-colored hair was covered by his blue hat, but today he wore a blue and white plaid button up shirt with rolled up sleeves. Matching faded blue jeans were worn loosely around his waist. Gray stood there, adjusting the collar of the shirt. He actually looked pretty… hot.

I smiled and walked over to my date, "Why hello there Gray," I said calmly. He nodded and let his mouth curve into a small smile.

"S-so, should we be going now?" He asked. I nodded and latched on to his arm. Even though he was a few inches taller, and if it was becoming dark, I could see his cheeks turn a light pink.

As we walked, I examined his expression. I could tell he was wondering why I was hugging his arm tightly and walking with my body pressed lightly against his own. "Gray, you're my date. Don't you want to at least be a good escort?" I asked hafly joking.

"W-well… I guess. I mean, I-I-"

"Relax," I said, "just have fun," He looked off as we continued our way to the beach. I looked at the sky, the painted sunset seemed to fading into a dark purple, it had to be starting soon.

Gray adjusted his hat as we stepped onto the soft sand. It felt as if my feet were sinking into the sand which every step.

It seemed as if everyone in the village was there. Ann, Doug, Jeff, Sasha, Mary, Basil, and Anna sat on a long blanket near the pier. While Rick and Karen sat near the middle of the beach with Duke and Manna sitting a few feet away. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Popuri and Lillia sitting in the corner of the beach with Eli, Stu, Alex, Ellen and Saibara not far behind her.

"Hey, Claire, Gray!" a smooth voice called from a few yards away. On the beginning of the pier, stood Kai. He ran over to us and gave Gray a punch in the arm.

"Good job bud," Kai said Gray, "your date looks beautiful tonight,"

I gave a little chuckle and smiled, "thank you, Kai," Gray just let out a small huff.

"Gray," Kai said in a more serious tone, "I want you to take good care of Claire tonight,"

"Were just watching Fireworks, were not getting married or something," Gray muttered. He laughed.

Kai rested his left arm and head on my on my shoulder, "Now Claire," He started, "are you and Gray going together next year? Or will you be free-?"

I felt a tight grip, then a swift yank on my wrist. Kai tumbled to the ground as Gray pulled me away to the edge of the pier.

"Ow," I mumbled, massaging me wrist. Gray pulled his hat off and plopped down on the peir.

"Sorry, Kai… was just ticking me off," Gray whispred. I smiled and sat down next to him.

"It's okay, Kai was just playing around to tick you off anyway," I replied.

**Cliff's POV **

I didn't know why I came to the Fireworks Festival. Maybe because it was of the sight. The fireworks were just beautiful, but I felt my eyes constantly drifting to the pier, even if I didn't want to see what exactly was going on.

There was Claire. The there was Gray. Together. Wishing that I was Gray right now.

"Hey, Cliff, do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Hey Ann… I-I guess I don't mind," She smiled and sat next to me.

"Cliff, whats wrong? Your sitting all alone… is something wrong?" Ann asked me.

"No, I just don't really have anyone to sit with or anything," I answered, lying. Something was bothering me. Gray. How I wanted to just run to the pier and kick him off to drown in the deep, icy cold water.

I attempted to hide the dark expressions in my eyes with my long bangs as I thought about more gruesome things that could happen to Gray.

"Cliff…?"

"Huh?" I quickly snapped out of my unusual state and looked up at the red head.

"Hey! Look the Fireworks are starting!"

**Mary's POV**

Forcing myself to smile and pretend nothing was wrong was hard than I had expected it to be. Everytime my mother and father had looked over to me, I had forced myself to assure them I was fine. When it wasn't.

It looked like everyone was with someone. Kai had moved over to Popuri, Ann had sat with Cliff, Rick was with Karen, Eli was with the Doctor, and … even though I didn't want my eyes to have to see it, Gray had shown up with my 'so called friend,' Claire. Then there we the older couples surrounding me, my parents, Ellen and Saibara, Karen's Parents, and then Duke and Manna. It made me want to puke.

Even if I couldn't stand the image, my eyes stayed glued to Gray and Claire. Every motion, every movement. To Claire scooting closer and leaning her had on Gray's shoulder, to Gray putting an arm around Claire.

I knew I was feeling sick, I couldn't be here anymore. I couldn't stand anything, "Mother," I whispered to my mom, pulling on her sleeve.

"What is it, dear?" she replied in a low whisper.

"I'm not feeling good, I should go home,"

"Really? You'll be missing out Mary. Are you sure you want to?" I nodded. "Okay, I guess, but when I get home, you better be in bed,"

"Yes mother," I answered, getting up and exiting the beach area. I was alone in the darkness now. I could cry. And run home. No one would see, no one would care. So I ran. I ran home, and I cried. Cried so hard I though I was going to loose my breath and die. Which I really would have minded happening.

Digging my face in the soft pillow, I tried to wipe away my tears. Staring at me from the bedside table, was a picture from last year's winter, a week before Gray had decided 'we should be **just **friends.'

One scarf was tightly tied around both of our necks, winter gear on both of us. But Gray's hug was the warmer than all of the jackets.

I picked up the picture for a few seconds, and without thinking, I threw it across the room.

"Why did you have to go and just decide shit like that!?" I screamed.

It shattered into thousands of pieces. The pieces reminded me of my heart. Shattered. Shattered into a million pieces.

**Gray's POV **

The bright lightings of the fireworks reflected in Claire's deep azure eyes. Smiling, she stared up at the sky in amazement. Her smile wanting me to smile as well.

"I wonder how they do this," I asked out loud.

"I know, it's just amazing,"

I gazed up at the sky, to get the few last minutes of the grand finale. Following the last few bursts of exploding purple and red, Claire looked at me and smiled her charming smile.

"Thank you, Gray,"

"For what?"

"Taking me, this was amazing," Claire responded.

"It's.. nothing," I whispered. There was a silence as the sky went dark. I stood up and put my hand down to help her up. Claire grabbed my hand and I pulled her up. I felt her lean her head on my shoulder once again. This time, I smiled silently to myself.

"I'll walk you home," I muttered, once we got to the center of Rose Square.

"I can go by myself, It's okay,"

"No, there are wild animals out there, I don't want to risk it," I took Claire's hand and led her down past the other farms, and the path to her farm.

She stopped, causing me to stop as well. "Look," Claire said, pointing at the sky. I looked up. The dark night sky was illuminated by beautiful stars.

"Pretty," I whispered.

"I know.." Claire muttered. She latched on to my arm and continued walking to her farm. We stopped at the door of her home, and she let go.

"Thanks again, Gray. I had so much fun,"

"It's not a big deal," I muttered. She smiled once again, and turned around to open the door. But, inside I didn't want her to go right now.

"Claire," My mouth said without thinking.

She turned around, "Yeah?"

"You… look beautiful tonight,"

"You think so? Thank you," Clare said, pressing her body against me, giving a friendly hug. Slightly surprised, I wrapped my arms around her as well.

After a minute or too, she let go and turned to go inside.

"Bye, Claire,"

"Bye," I watched as she disappeared behind the door. And after the lights went out in her home, I began walking back to the Inn. This time, feeling somewhat accomplished.

**((Yey! ClairexGray-ness! And angst-y Mary! Then depressed/angry Cliff. **

**I PROMIS**

**Next chapter is when the RIVALS WILL TAKE ACTION. ESSPECIALLY CLIFF AND GRAY o **

**And next chapter… other things will happen. So read on! ****R&R)) **


	8. The day after

**((OMG I'm so sorry! I've had lots going on, two peoples birthdays have come, my friend's and cousin's, and I still haven't finished their gifts. Then in school I take this advanced writing class, and by Tuesday I have to have my original story done. AND THEN REPORT CARDS CAME OUT… But I actually got all and A on almost everything but social studies, so I guess it's not THAT bad. DX But still, so stressful. **

**Now my awesome reviewers!**

**Jean Cooper: **_Yey! I'm happy your enjoying it. Updateupdate. _

**Reima-chan: **_Can I eat the kudos? I think it's a candy bar-ANYWHO, thanks for reviewing!_

**harvestnfflover: **_Thank you a lot! And yes, there's some CliffxClaire in this chapter, so just wait! And some in upcoming chapters. _

**In I think in BTN, or maybe 64, it's been so long, if I remember right, Karen and Cliff are cousins and Ann and Gray are siblings. Although I'm considering making them cousins too… but I'm still thinking. SO I refer to Karen and Cliff as cousins even in MFoMT/FoMT and any other games their in. And I sometimes say Gray and Ann are cousins, or siblings. Because it's fun to think of relationships of family. **

**I do not own Harvest Moon, unless you count all the games I have. Then I guess I own Harvest Moon. And I'm currently bidding on Ebay for Cliff, and possibly Marlin. **

**HM © Natsume/Marvelous Interactive **

**NOW**

**ONWARD! WITH THE SAPPY LOVE DRAMA STUFF)) **

_It's no lie, when people say things like;_

"_Some bring out the best in others," _

_Because everyone has something they care about,_

_A friend, an animal, a family member, anything._

_Those who believe no one can change,_

_Are wrong._

**Claire's POV**

Karen's loud foot tapping combined with Ann's light whistling kept me from dozing off.

"Claire, you still haven't answered my question," Karen informed me.

I lifted my head from the oak table in the corner of the Inn's guest room and tilted it. "What question?" I asked.

Karen let out a deep sigh, "What happened between you and Gray last night?" she paused and raised her left eye brow, "you know, some romantic action,"

"Nothing, nada, nulla, zip," I muttered, "we just had a fun time and then he walked me home, the end,"

"Nulla…?" Karen asked.

"I grew up with my grandmother a lot, she spoke to us in Italian a lot. Grew on me,"

"Ok… Well, sucks nothing between you and Gray… 'Ya know, happened. You guys are like my favorite couple," Ann added.

"What do you mean?!" I demanded, blushing the tiniest bit.

"I mean, you guys are so cute together, Claire," Ann said calmly.

"Well, keep dreaming Ann," I muttered, lying my head back on the table, "Gray and I are only friends, and that's how it's staying,"

"Then what about… Rick?" Karen asked.

"First off, it's obvious you and Rick are meant to be, Karen. And second of all, he's too much like an older brother for me to like him,"

"Hey!" Karen replied, "so not true…"

"Yeah, Yeah," Ann and I said in unison.

"So…" I heard Karen start, but the rest of her words faded, that or didn't reach my ears. I felt my eyelids getting heavier, then heavier.

"Claire," I heard one voice say in a demanding voice. But then the last I heard was the frantic call of my name a few more times, and then it all was drowned out with silence.

**Cliff's POV**

Following my usual pattern, I continued up the Inn's stairs and passed by the empty guest room where I could usually hear Ann, Karen, and Claire talking and hanging out.

But this time, while walking by I heard something different. There was a loud _THUD_ noise, then a frantic call of Claire's name.

"Claire! Claire!" I heard Ann cry.

"Claire, hey! Claire!" Karen called eminently after Ann. "I think we should take her to the clinic,"

"Well no duh Sherlock," Ann muttered. I pressed my ear against the shut door, attempting to hear what came next.

"She's to heavy," Karen complained, "even if we both try to carry her, do you think Alex and Eli do house calls?"

Without thinking at all, I barged in through the doors and rushed over to the fallen blond, and the two others. At first they seemed confused, but the soon got over it.

"Cliff…?"

"What happened?" I asked, kneeling down in, attempt to scoop up Claire's back with one hand.

"She's just fainted," Ann explained, her eyes glued to me while I picked up Claire with both arms. One arm behind her back and the other under her knees. It felt a bit like those cheesy love stories they make you read in school at one point. Where the boy saves the girl in someway. But then again, there was no reason to complain, I guess.

"H-here, I'll carry her for you," I muttered. If it already wasn't too obvious I wasn't going to help take her. Ann nodded, seeming a bit flustered.

I followed the two girls down the stairs and out the Inn. I had to admit, Karen and Ann must have been wimps. Personally, I thought Claire was really light, not even 140. Wait, was she underweight then? No, it's not polite to talk about, or even think about a woman's weight.

"Come' on Cliff, get you heads out of the clouds and lets go," Karen demanded, with the clinic door prompted open. I quickly snapped out of my daze and followed the brunette indoors.

Emediently, Eli came rushing over with Ann not to far behind. "She just fainted?" Eli mumbled to herself. She moved A bit closer to me to take a closer look at Claire. I looked down at her. Claire's hair relaxed in a messy position, but she still looked so calm and relaxed.

"Cliff, follow me," Eli instructed, leading me to a small room with white curtains surrounding. "Just lay her on the bed there," I did as Eli said.

"Where's the doctor?" I asked, trying to start some kind of conversation. I had tried to become a bit more social with the villagers, it had sort of worked.

"He's off today," Eli responded, pulling the blanket over Claire, "she just needs to rest, for now. Later I'll test her to see what's wrong, but I assume it's just the summer heat, or she's low on stamina and or high on fatigue,"

"Oh," I mumbled. "so she'll be okay…?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to have her rest here, seems nothing major is wrong with her," Eli said in a somewhat preoccupied voice, and with that she walked out of the room. Must have been really busy today.

After a few moments I heard Karen and Ann walked into the small room, they both looked at Claire, then me, and then exchanged glances. I could of sworn I saw a smirk on my cousin's face.

"Well, Ann, we best be going," Karen said, in what I could tell was a fake sad voice. I heard a small laugh escape Ann's lips. "we both have jobs you remember?"

"Yea, I guess your right Karen," Ann continued along with Karen's little act. "see you later, Claire, Cliff," The red head waved and left the room, Karen not far behind.

Karen stopped in the doorway and gave me a serious look. "Cliff, I'm serious when I say this,"

"Say what?" I asked, heading toward the door way to leave as well, not exactly sure why.

"You didn't let me finish," Karen muttered, "I need you to stay here and watch over Claire for me, and Ann. I know you guys are friends, and you have nothing better to do. So just stay here and keep her company,"

"Oh, okay," I said, trying to sound completely calm and collected. As Karen left I took a seat in a small chair inside the room. Claire still unawake, even after all the chatting.

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair, waiting for something to happen. Should he have waken her up? Or just sit there?

As a stared at the sleeping blonde, I found myself thinking about her. Not as some way of love. But more as a friend, maybe because that's what I needed, maybe what we both needed. A friend.

**Karen's POV (Which is mostly a joke right now) **

If you think Ann and I purposely left Claire and Cliff there alone, your right. And probably pretty smart. Or you think like me.

Although, it makes me think what Gray's going to do when he sees Claire and Cliff together. And if you think that Gray and Claire are only friends, your either stupid, or completely blind. Or Gray.

And if you think that Cliff doesn't feel anything more than friendship as well, you win the award for idiocy. Personally, I think this is going to cause some fighting, but then again… nothing really exiting has happened. Maybe something to heat up Mineral Town. Ever since the last farmer had come, nothing that stood out had caught my attention.

Frequently when I was taking breaks, I went to the clinic to check up on them both. Each time, Cliff was sitting in the corner, preoccupied with talking to himself, and Claire was sleeping still. How dull. I don't know how anything gets done in this town.

And I'm surprised that everyone hasn't died of boredom.

**Claire's POV**

I awoke to the sound of quiet mumbling from above me. Lifting my head, I saw to blurry figures. Two males, and a female, if I was right. One seemed to notice I was awake, and the other soon noticed as well.

"Claire, your awake," a feminine voice said in a welcoming and warm voice. No doubt, this was Eli. I rubbed my eyes and let out a yawn.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked, pushing my hair back.

"Well, about a day, you fainted yesterday, and you woke up the day after which is today. So about a day," I heard the Doctor answer.

I shot up and scrambled up out of the bed, "W-what!?" My legs felt like jelly as they pounded on the ground. Eli rushed to my side and helped me off the ground. "My farm, my plants, my animal, I have to-"

"Rick took care of it after he heard you were in the clinic," Eli assured me. "Just take care of yourself,"

"You need to learn to pace yourself, Claire," The Doctor added, "you fainted because you had overworked yourself, and it also seems you didn't get enough sleep. What time to you go to sleep, and what time do you wake up?"

"Well, I usually go to bed around ten to eleven, and I wake up at 5:50 or earlier. Not to mention I wake up in the middle of the nigh pretty often," I answered. He seemed to be thinking it over.

"I want you in bed earlier, and I want you to wake up later," He instructed me, about to leave the room.

I stood up on my own and put my hands on my hips, "What, are you my dad?"

He raised an eyebrow, if slightly amused, "No, I'm your doctor," Then continued his way out.

"You know, Claire, he's right," I heard Cliff mumble. I turned my attention to the corner of the room where Cliff was getting up from a chair.

"Cliff?" I asked, tilting my head, "how long were you here?"

"The same time you were here," Eli answered before Cliff could, "we couldn't get him to leave, even at night! Cliff insisted he had to stay," Slight redness crept up Cliff's cheeks, and I knew it was slowly crawling up my own.

"Thanks Cliff," I said, "you're a great friend,"

"Well, Karen said she wanted me to watch over your.. I-I mean, even if she didn't tell me that I would have! I mean- stayed h-here- with you," Cliff managed to spit out.

I let out a small laugh, "Thanks Cliff, I'm happy you cared,"

"I-it was nothing, really. I should get going," Cliff said, "See you guys," I waved to him as he, seemingly quickly, walked out of the room. I don't know if he was embarrassed for some reason, or was late for something. But Cliff was such a mystery sometimes, you never know what's going on up there.

Eli turned to me, "Oh Claire, here," She handed me a small bottle with bold letters printed on, "you should take some today, and whenever you feel tired,"

"Oh, Okay, how much do I own you for it?" I asked, digging into my pockets.

"It's already paid for," She informed me.

"What? By who?"

"Cliff,"

I felt as if something heavy, and solid had been smacked right into my face. Leaving me in complete confusion. "Wait. Cliff? Cliff, the Cliff who was just in here? Brown hair, ponytail, church, you know-"

"Yes Claire, _that_ Cliff," Eli said with a hint of anger rising.

"Wow… I though he was like, broke,"

"I was surprised too," she muttered, "now take care of yourself and come back whoever your feeling uneasy," While shoving the bottle in my rucksack, I continued out of the Clinic.

Everything was taken care of, leaving me free for the rest of the day. I looked both ways, to my right was the library, I really hadn't talked to Mary since the 22nd. And Mary seemed pretty depressed, so now visiting her to cheer her up sounded like a great idea.

With the idea of pacing myself, I walked at a slow pace toward the library. While entering, I eyed the sign, closed on Mondays, good thing today was Saturday.

"Hello?" I heard Mary's soft voice call. Her long raven braid twirled around while she spun around to me. Her face seemed to curve down into small frown.

"Hello, Claire,"

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Nothing," she said flatly.

I wasn't going to get a good conversation out of her today. She seemed _too_ depressed. "Mary what's wrong with you? Your usually so happy and sweet-"

"Claire, I'm sorry. But you have to leave, I'm closing up,"

"But it's only-"

"I said I'm closing," she said with the same volume, but a tiny bit more force, "goodbye," Following my friend's, or at least I thought, order's I exited the Library. I had done great with cheering up Mary, yeah, so great I got kicked out. Great. Now that I had killed about, half a minute, I guess It's time to go attack Ann or something.

The red head seemed so happy that I was fine. She hugged me and squeezed me tightly, so tight that I felt like she was going to make me puke up my lungs.

"I'm glad it's just nothing serious! But still, over work yourself again and you'll be in big trouble!" Ann told me, about ten times.

"I'm happy too, I guess I've just learned my lesson-" I abruptly stopped talking and walked toward the wall. "Do you here something?"

"Like what?" Ann asked.

"It sounds like… yelling," I said, pressing my ear against the door to Cliff and Gray's room. I could barely make out some of the words.

"-not -I -her -and -nothing -off my -already,"

"-you -to -that -happened -know -mine,"

"-you're -now -she -a,"

"-I -you -her -hear -me,"

Ann was now leaning next to me, unfortunately the door wasn't locked, or even shut all the way. I felt the door opening, and Ann and me falling to the floor. Gray and Cliff's eyes stared down at us. Ann and I stared back up. It seemed a bit weird, Gray had Cliff's shirt gripped in his hands and Cliff seemed about ready to choke Gray. The two quickly notice their position, and separated.

"What are you doing!?" Gray demanded.

"Don't yell at them! What did they do?!" Cliff shouted at Gray.

"You don't have to yell at Gray, Cliff!" I yelled.

"Stay out of this, Claire!" Gray yelled back.

"Will you two stop yelling at each other!?" Cliff shouted at us both.

"No one asked you to get into this!"

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"Who's side are you on, Claire-"

"Just SHUT UP!" Ann yelled over all of us, "My Goddess! You guys are like 10 year olds!" **(No offense to those who are ten)** She pulled herself up and let out a large sigh.

Gray, Cliff, and I looked at each other for a couple minutes, realizing how stupid we were just a moment ago. "I was coming here to thanks to Cliff, but seeing as Gray doesn't want me around I'll just leave," I stated, a bit coldly, rolling my eyes and storming out. Ann not too far behind.

"Wait- what?" Gray mumbled from behind.

"Hey, what do you think their fighting about?" Ann asked me.

I shrugged, "Dunno, don't care,"

Ann brushed orange hair out of her face, and leaned against the wall, "Well whatever it is, it's probably a girl, and to the sounds of it it's only one thing,"

"Yell as much as they want, don't care over what their talking- or yelling about, nope. Mr. I'm-gonna-be-moody-today-and-yell-at-my-friend can do whatever he wants. I can care less,"

"Wait, who's the Mr. Moody yell… err- you know," Ann asked.

"Ugh, it's Gray! It's obvious he's mad at me! I mean, look at how he was yelling at me! And we haven't even talked since last night! Let me tell you this Ann-"

_"-I'm not good with guys, men, boys, whatever," I muttered to the man beside me, "I mean, even with your friends, and sometimes even my friends too! Heck, I still don't know how to talk to your dad!" _

_He let out a small laugh, one I loved hearing whenever I was down, "You don't seem to have any trouble talking to me," His soft voice said to me. _

_I blushed, thinking of what to say, "Well- um we've known-n each other f-for a long time- I mean like since w-we were kids and stuff, so I'm used t-to you! I mean, were dating, and we see each other a whole lot- I mean, how can I not be used to talking to you?" He smiled at me, and wrapped his arm around my smaller body. Brown hair fell into his face, in the perfect position where I could see his light blue eyes shinning in the moon light. "Claire," He said. _

_"Yeah?" _

_"You really are good with me, although I have to admit. My old collage buddies think you're a bit on the weird side," He said, close to laughter. _

_I let out an airy laugh, "I think.. Thanks? See it's these kinds of things that guys say and I don't know how to answer," As we walked down the busy street, blond hair blew away from my face. _

_"Well, girls aren't that easy to read either, have you tried that?" _

_We both laughed so hard, we had to stop walking. _

"I'm really not that good either Claire," Ann said to me, "I mean, there's only one guy I really was able to talk to, but know he's gone. Well, sometimes I can talk to Gray, but were related, so I guess it doesn't count,"

"I don't really find it easy to talk to anyone- well, males. There was _one_. But like you, I guess he's out of my life," I said.

"Well, you know you can always talk to me!" Ann chimed, "is anything bothering you, besides Mr. Moody- I mean Gray?"

"Well, I think Mary's mad at me,"

"Why would she?" Ann asked.

"I don't know! If I knew I would be trying to solve it- wait, did Mary go to the Fireworks Festival?"

"Yeah, why?"

My heart stopped, "I know why Mary is mad me," I stopped and took a breath, "Gray,"

"What!? Did you tell her about the friends thing?"

"I can't tell her if she didn't ask!" I panicked, "you told me that!"

"You should know better than to take most advice from me seriously," Ann said sternly.

"Ann, your not helping, I need a way to fix this,"

"Well… I got it!" Ann exclaimed, "Mary and her family usually comes to eat at the Inn on Saturdays, which is today, so you can ask if you can talk with Mary and talk it out,"

"Wow, you though that all by yourself?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Of course, that's how come up with all- well most pf my ideas," Ann said in a proud voice.

So Ann and I waited. We waited, and Waited. Waited until 5:30. And sure enough there was Mary, Anna, and Basil. Sitting at the corner table.

"So Claire, when Mary is done eating, or when and If she goes to bathroom, ask if she can talk," Ann informed me. I nodded and waited on the steps, while Ann took orders and _attempted _to cook.

I tried to entertain myself, Ann had even given me a bowl of pretzels to keep myself somewhat entertained. Lasted for about 4 minutes, then I though I was going to have to die.

But then I noticed Mary get up and head to the bathroom, I followed her into the ladies room and waited by the sinks. Once I heard a flushing sound I rushed over to the stall.

Mary stared at me like I was crazy. Then looked down, "what do you need, Claire?"

"I need to talk to you," I said.

"I don't have time, I have to go back and eat-"

"Mary I need to talk to you!" I exclaimed, "it'll only take a couple minutes, please,"

"I'm listening, but it's got to be something important,"

I took a deep breath, "Mary, I know your mad at me, and I know why. It's because I went to the festival with Gray, right? I'm sorry, we only went as friends, and he asked me. And because he was my friend, I didn't want to say no. So we went, only as friends though! I swear. I'm really sorry and I don't want us to stop being friends!"

Mary seemed to be registering all of my words through her head, "It's okay Claire, I'm happy you told me," she said, smiling and in a happier voice.

"No it's not," I said, "I want to make it up to you,"

"What do you mean?" Mary asked.

"I'm going to help you get Gray,"

**((BUM BUMBUM **

**MaryxGray? Nowai. Hah, why? Because I recently started thinking over the couples I like in HM, and Mary and Gray hit the top. I just love them. But that's doesn't mean I'm stopping the love pentagon thing, it means I'm adding on. I think. Or making a sub triangle. **

**Finally, after forever, it's done. Now to go to the next chapter. -writes- **

**Hope you enjoyed, R&R please. Tell me to improve something, change something, tell me to stop being so annoying. (Possibly in a nice way?) D )) **


	9. Reacquaintance

**((Hello, chapter.. Nine? Wow, this is the most I've like, ever written for a story.**

**I've been kind of preoccupied with playing the Sims 2 for my computer ever since I got a new expansion pack. And then I stared a new files in HM:WL and AWL (Married Marlin and Nami o) I had planned to get it done before Turkey Day… but I guess as soon as possible is the best. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers for support, I can't do it with out them. Thanks to everyone!**

**Jean Cooper: **_YES GRARY XD I'm glad I'm making the story interesting. -hides- THE EVIL ANKLE BITERS. I GIVE IN. I think. -writes- Thanks for reviewing so much! So for you, I put… something just for you. D_

**Sweetprincess16: **Hah, I'll try to stop being so annoying. BUT IT'S SO HARD. Anyway, I tired to put some ClairexKai, but that's kind of hard for me because I haven't played MFoMT in so long, and I really don't know the entire relationship between Kai and Claire, and… stuff. Thanks for reviewing!

**Reima-chan: **Yey kudos! Anyway, I really agree, Cliff is so sweet, and that's why I'm so attracted- I mean in love with him- well, stalk him actually. But then again, once Gray does stop being such a butt, he's so sweet and caring too.

**Lady Rosses: **Well, I'm happy that your reading it now! The more the merrier! Thanks!

**Harvestnfflover: **omg I have a number 1 fan? O Wow! I will make it clear what they fight about, but not yet in this chapter. I'm sorry! But you'll have to wait just a bit longer… Although with this writers block, who knows when I'll get the next chapter up.

**I'm sorry everyone, but we won't find out exactly what Gray and Cliff were fighting about in this chapter, but we will next chapter. Please don't kill me! -hides- Although we all know what they were fighting about… **

**I don't own Harvest Moon**

**Harvest Moon (c) Natsume, or whoever. Although I stole Cliff and Marlin off of ebay... - **

**Now… um, story?))**

_You can try to leave them behind_

_You can try to run away_

_Run away far away_

_But you can't always run from it all_

_No matter what happens,_

_The truth and past_

_Will follow you, no matter what. _

_Your job is to correct whatever you did wrong. _

**Karen's POV**

Surprisingly, I swallowed the sip of wine without choking. "What do you mean?" I demanded, banging on the counter.

"Hey, I didn't tell her to say it," Ann said, setting down the bottle of wine and leaning her head down on the other side of the counter, "she just said it,"

"Doesn't she understand this makes no sense? I mean, I though Claire was a smart person. But I mean, come on. Why would she offer to help the enemy!?" I pounded my fists harder this time, a jolt of pain shot through my arm. But I guess I was to drunk to care.

"Come on Karen," Ann muttered, "Mary's not the enemy, just because you two don't get along doesn't mean that she's evil,"

"Burn the witch!" I shouted, shooting my hand up in the air.

Ann rolled her eyes at me, "Karen, you need to stop drinking, your drunk,"

"No I'm not, I'm completely," I stopped to hiccup, "sober,"

"Then how come your not facing me?" Ann asked, "your drunk, admit it," I shook my head vigorously. Ann let out a sigh, "Hey, can someone _please_ take the drunkard home?"

**Cliff's POV**

"You know what Gray, I'm tired of you and me yelling about stupid things with you! I want to go to bed," I shouted at the redhead.

"Oh what, now she's stupid?" Gray asked in a mocking voice.

"I didn't mean it like that you idiot! The only stupid person I see is you!" Gray stood up from his stool, and took a few steps closer.

"I'd like to hear you say that again," He towered over me, making me seem pathetic, and helpless.

I let out a small puff, "Maybe I will,"

"I suggest you not," He narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm going to the church," I mumbled, storming out of the Inn's room and stomping down the stairs. Only to be stopped by my redheaded friend, and Karen.

"Cliff, I'm really sorry, but can you take Karen home? I know it's kind of late, being seven and all, but please. I have to work the bar duty tonight," Ann pleaded.

"Y-yeah… o-of course," I agreed. Ann gave me a large smile and a tight squeeze.

"Thank you so much! You're a real life saver," Ann said, handing Karen over to me and walking back over to the counter. Karen flopped over on me, I could swear my eye twitched.

"What are you doing here Cliffy?" She asked, putting her arm around me.

"I'm taking you home, your too drunk," I answered.

"No! I'm um…not, see I can walk-" I watched as Karen slammed right into the main doors. I could help but laugh.

"What? Is there a bug?" she asked, madly rubbing her face to get rid of the 'bug.' I pulled her up and lead her outside. She just staggered after me.

"Hey, Cliffy! There's light's in the sky!" She exclaimed, "Wait! The sky turned black! It's the apocalypse!"

"It's night," I rolled my eyes and dragged her to the front of the super market. "Okay, now go inside, and try to avoid throwing up,"

"What?"

"Nothing, now _good bye _Karen," I said turning around and waving.

"Bye, Bye Cliffy-Wiffy!" Karen called and staggered into the market. I looked up at the sky, it was at least past seven. The church wasn't going to be open. So, I'd just wait out in the Inn, and when Gray went to sleep, I'd either throw him out the window, or go to bed.

When I arrived at the Inn and sat at the end of the bar, Ann quickly thanked me and continued serving. After serving a group of older men, maybe Duke, Saibara, and Basil.

After serving the men, Ann rushed over to me and leaned over the counter.

"Cliff, have you heard the good news?" Ann asked, seemingly pumped despite the overload of work she went through. I shook my head, "No? Wow, well like, everyone knows,"

"What is it?" I asked, resting my head on my hands.

"You'll never guess who's coming back!" Ann chimed.

"Thomas's family?" She shook her head and laughed, "Um… Alex's parents?"

"No silly!"

"… Rick's dad?" I asked, not knowing what to say.

"I wish, Lillia would be very happy," Ann said, now in a much quieter voice.

"Okay, I give up. I ran out of people to think of," I muttered.

"Don't you remember the farmer _before_ Claire?" Ann asked me.

I emediently shut off my ears. I didn't want to hear the rest of what the waitress had to say. _That_ farmer and I were basically sworn enemies. Him and I just hated each other. If he hadn't of just gone up to me and just said such horrible things, maybe I wouldn't have hated him so much.

"Isn't that great Cliff?" Ann gave me a weird look, "Cliff?"

"Oh- yeah, great," I mumbled and got up. "Sorry, Ann, I should hit the hay…"

"Okay, good night…"

**Claire's POV (Next day) **

"Hey, Mary," I piped up.

"Hmm..? What is it, Claire?" Mary looked up from her manuscript.

"Was the fireworks festival the last of the celebrations for this month?"

Mary tilted her head and placed her finger over her lip, "I think, but well, what are you asking?"

I stood up from the chair, and walked over to my friend, "Well, are we able to have some kind of celebration like, oh say a party or something like at the beach,"

"Well, I guess there's nothing against it, although the only place I've seen or even been to a party was actually at the beach, but it was run by Karen," Her tone changed, and I could tell she didn't have good memories of it, "and things got… out of control. That's the last time you ever want to involve alcohol, a party, and Karen," I let out a long laugh.

"Well, I think it would be nice to do something for Kai, you know he's only here for summer and stuff. And I think he should have some good memories before we don't see him for a whole other year,"

"Kai's the traveler guy that the Wine Guy hates, right?" Mary said, changing back to her normal tone.

"I guess, but don't you think it would be a good idea? And It would kind of act of also as a thing to say good bye to summer," I informed her.

"Yeah, I think, I mean, if your going to have it at the beach I think your going to have to get permission from Thomas-"

"Thanks Mary, I have to go!" I said quiet hurriedly, rushing to the door. But when I got there, the door had already been opened. The person there, none other than Gray. I rolled my eyes and pushed my way through him, "I was just leaving,"

As I hurried off to the supermarket, I noticed Gray staring back at me. But I just shook it off and rushed into the market.

Karen's eyes emediently became glued to me, "Yo! Claire, 'sup?" I began explaining my ideas to Karen, she seemed to be highly fascinated with what I had to say, every word.

"Real good idea, Claire, real good," She paused and let out a small laugh, "brings back some memories,"

"Thanks, but… we have to talk to Thomas, and ask him about it. And if you do it…" I started.

"Don't worry, I have plan A, B, C, and D," She explained like it was completely obvious.

"… A,B,C, and D?" I asked.

"Yeah, A, ask nicely, B, is seduction, and then C 'n D are…" She held up her right fist and then her left fist. I gave her a confused expression, but Karen kept acting like she was a goddess.

"Isn't he like… 40 or something?" I asked.

"45,"

"Just wait out here," Karen informed me when we got in front of the mayor's home, "I'll be out in a couple of minutes,"

"O-okay…" I muttered, still unsure if I really should of gone to Karen, and not Ann. The sound of Karen's knuckles cracking filtered my ears while she pushed into the Mayor's home.

And sure enough, after not even ten minutes, Karen emerged from the small home, with two thumbs up. "Were on!"

"Really!? What did you do?" I asked.

"Heh, lets say we had a little chat," I took a small step back from Karen.

"I better go inform some.. You know, people," I said.

"Okay, and Claire… try not to tell old people, they ruin the fun," Karen called from a few yards away. I rolled my eyes for about the billionth time today.

Ann's eyes widened, "No way! How did you-?"

"Karen," I said.

"Oh- well, this is great. On the last day of summer am I correct?"

"Yeah, were starting at around four-ish and just end when-"

Ann irrupted me, "Karen barfs?"

"No, when everyone decides to leave," I muttered, "So will you be there?"

"Of course," Ann replied, "I'll make sure to tell the people here at the Inn, I mean, that are our age, like Gray and Cliff and um… oh, Kai,"

"Okay, thanks!" I exclaimed, "you're a real help Ann,"

"No problem, I have a surprise too," Ann said.

"I can't wait,"

I must have told the whole village, or something like that. It at least felt I had walked around the whole village. I remember going up to the Clinic to tell Eli, who seemed to laugh, and then agreed to come and at least _try_ to trick the doctor into coming.

Then I had rushed over to the library to inform Mary, ignoring Gray's presence. Mary looked surprised and then agreed to come, and then had to bring Gray into it.

She was asking if he could come, and if he would go. All Gray did was say: "Um… yeah, sure… I mean, I have nothing better to do," Mary seemed satisfied, but the end of his sentence kind of annoyed me, "I have nothing better to do," I really thought he would come because were 'friends', but I guess not. Idiot.

So after that, I ran always down to Poultry Farm to tell Rick and Popuri. Popuri was pumped about it and was "happy we finally have something besides a boring old regular holiday,"

Now Rick on the other hand, wow. He started asking me so many questions I thought my head was going to explode, things like; "How many men are going to be there?" and " How long exactly will this 'party' take place?" then the famous, "Is Kai going to be there?!" He seemed pretty pissed when he found out Kai was there, and it was parcially for Kai. But none the less, he agreed to come, but only to keep "Karen, me, Popuri, and the other girls safe," I got a huge kick out of that.

And then finally, I was tired, and went home to go take care of Danica before going to bed. I'd let Ann do the rest.

The small cow, as always, came rushing to me. Her pink nose nuzzled against my side, relaxing my body. "Hey, Danica, how are you?" She just continued nuzzling me. "Okay, okay, I know your happy," I paused and brought her into the barn ",but I have to sleep! Good night,"

**Summer 30**

Ever since 8:00 this morning, Karen followed me around my farm. At the beginning it wasn't so bad, she actually started helping me with my cow but then quickly lost interest with feeding it, and just played around with it.

But after awhile, Karen started annoying the crud out of me. She kept dropping everything I gave to her to hold. So then she decided to go nap under the tree in the middle of the farm. It kind of bothered me at first. But I had decided to suck it up and get on with my life.

Finally, at 10:00 , I plopped down next to Karen, tired. She opened one eye, and looked at me, "Claire, what 'cha wearing to the party today?"

"A bathing suit, a shirt, and shorts," I mumbled while leaning my head against the tree trunk.

Karen sat up, like her "Karen senses were tingling," and gave me a stern look, "No, Claire, your not. Your not going to be _too_ modest,"

"Hah, yes I am, I'm not being a slut," I eyed her, "unlike some people,"

"Hey, at least I'm livin' life to it's full, unlike some people," she said in a mocking voice. We both laughed, and then a long silence pasted over us both.

"Hey, Claire," Karen spoke up.

"Hmm? What is it?" I asked, cocking my head to her direction.

She looked extremely uncomfortable, and un-Karen like, "Can I talk to you- well, ask you something?"

"It's about Rick, right?"

"No! It's… a lot different," Karen mumbled.

"Oh," I said, "shoot, what is it?"

The brunette's hair flopped in the light breeze while the sun shone upon the bleached parts, making her look like a goddess. Now if that were me, I'd look like a dork. Only Karen could pull off that beauty.

She twiddled her thumbs, "Claire, can I ask you about you? I mean, like before you came here. You always seem to you know, avoid the topic. And I want to know, is it bothering you? What happed?"

My eyes widened, but I shook off the surprise and smiled, "Of course. Let me tell you about myself…" I paused, think of where to start.

"I lived in a big city, on the cost, but the beaches were filthy and polluted, like the rest of the city. It was neglected and such a horrible place, but I couldn't do anything about it, I basically had no money. You see, my parents and I really never kicked it off very well. And at 13, and ran away and lived on my own for awhile, then after about three years later, I came home. And then again I ran away and attended a community collage. But after two years, I dropped out and got a badly paying job, let me say, I always used to tell myself that-"

_"-I hate my job," I muttered, to myself. No one in the small break room seemed to notice I was there, in fact, they could care less. I was treated poorly there, I was the "shorty", or "newbie" , "young-y", "roman face," then there was the famous "shrimp." Everyone had to make fun of my Small height, young age, 'large nose', or something else about me. _

_I grabbed my cup of coffee and headed back to my small office, only to be bumped by one of the office's "top employees." My grasp on the mug slipped and it spilled dark coffee all over my white blouse, while the mug came crashing to the ground. _

_She just laughed and turned around, "Watch where your going newbie," _

_"Nice job, Shrimp," I heard another voice say. _

_I could hear the other voices laughing at me while I dropped to my knees to pick up the shattered glass. My bangs, thankfully, covered my blue eyes, now shedding small tears._

"Everyone there were completely jerks, all they did for fun was torment me," I continued.

"What idiots! If I were there, I'd kick the shi-"

"It's fine Karen," I said, "I mean, I didn't let to me too much. I had so much to live for. I did have great friends, and well… someone I loved. But I walked out of his life, and he probably hates me for it. I haven't talked to him ever since,"

"You broke up with him?" Karen asked, unaware of what I really meant, but I guess I was the only one who really knew what I meant.

"I guess you could say that," I answered, "well, I guess… hmm… what more is there to tell? I guess I could say that my sister and I got along. Her name's Jill. She's my older sister, and I really look up to her, actually, she moved away to a small town as well, but not a rural area like this," Karen nodded, "Well, I guess that's my life,"

"Wow…" Karen whispered, "I would have never guessed,"

"Karen, thanks, it feels good to get this off my chest,"

"Claire, you aren't ugly, your beautiful, especially inside,"

I tilted my head, "You think so? I don't, I seriously hate my hair. And there's my large nose, and then I'm not even five ten! I feel so ugly,"

Karen placed a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, even if you feel ugly, your pretty, no matter what,"

"Thanks,"

"Now I got to go, see you later. Need to get ready and stuff for the big 'bash'," Karen winked and got up, "Later,"

"See you! Thanks for the pep talk!" I called after her. She must not of heard me, because there was no reply. Well, My voice had never been too loud, only when I was completely aggravated.

I blinked a few times, probably wasn't even eleven based on the sun. I didn't lie at all when I told Karen what I was going to wear. A pair of jean shorts, a shirt, and a two piece _was_ what I was planning on wearing. God knows what Karen wanted to wear, hopefully the 'parental chip' in Jeff would kick in and the he would knock some sense into Karen.

"Fat chance," I muttered to myself, laughing.

"What's fat?" I heard someone say from the entrance of my farm.

"Ugh! What's up with everyone interrupting me and just surprising me at my farm-" I started, but stopped. I knew that face anywhere, that hat, and the same old clothes.

"Uh.. Hey," He muttered.

"What are you doing here Gray?" I snapped.

"I came here to see what's up… and stuff," he mumbled.

"Speak up, I can't hear you when you talk," I paused and started whispering, "like this," Gray nervously walked over to me and leaned against the tree next to me.

"Claire, I need to talk to you," Gray said a bit clearer.

"I'm listening," I said with an un-interested tone.

"Why are you mad at me?"

I rolled my eyes, signaling the start of sarcasm, "Well why would you come to that conclusion? Why would I be mad at my good friend? I mean, being myself, I would never get mad if I was yelled at by my best friend, and then my so called friend didn't even explain the reasoning to the screaming at me. I'm not mad Gray, no,"

Gray avoided my eye contact, he knew when I was crossing my arms that I was starting to get pissed. "I'm sorry…" Gray said softly. I let out a puff and leaned back against the tree. He raised an eye brow, "I said I was sorry, okay,"

Maybe I was pushing him a little too far, but when he had screamed at me it made me feel horrible inside. And maybe it was just me, but I though he deserved it.

I felt a tight grasp on my wrist and then a swift yank, like the day of the Fireworks Festival, but this was a bit more aggressive. Gray pulled me closer and grabbed my other free wrist. I looked up at him, he stared right down into my eyes.

"I'm talking to you, dammit!" Gray yelled at me. I blinked a few times, registering his words through my head, then swiped my wrists away.

"Well maybe 'sorry' doesn't cut it, Gray! You hurt me, and I swear," I felt light tears welding up in my eyes, "no matter how strong I may seem on the outside, It's not even funny how weak I am inside! You don't understand, my feelings aren't just something you just use then throw away when you feel like it! I'm too sensitive t-to take something like this sitting down!" Tears started flowing like waterfalls down my cheeks as I attempted to swipe them away with my remaining energy.

"Claire…"

"Shut up! I don't want your damn pity!" I cried.

Gray ignored my pathetic comment, and rested his hands on my shoulders, "Claire, really, I'm really sorry. I know I've told you this before but, I'm… just not good with other people, especially when it comes to … girls. And you really caught me in a bad mood at the time," he took a deep breath and continued, "You see Cliff and I were in a big fight and then you and Ann came tumbling in… then I just started snapping at everyone, even you," I looked down, attempting to hide my tears.

Gray wiped a few stray tears from my sorrow-filled face, his face now inches from mine. "Come on, you seriously need to stop crying," He said softly. His deep blue eyes stared directly into my own. But then something hit me. Wait, was he going to kiss me or try to make some sort of move?

I took a quick step back, and escaped Gray's grasp, "Gray, I… guess I'm sorry, I should have known you better,"

"It's my fault, I really need to work on my people skills," He stopped and looked at me, "so… were… cool?" I nodded, and he smiled. "I guess see you later at the beach.."

"Bye," I called back to the blacksmith as he exited my farm. Personally, I wish he would have stayed a bit longer, I really didn't want to be alone while having completely mixed feelings.

Originally, I had planed it all out. I had thought it would take around an hour or so if I just walked. Because usually if I was hurrying to the beach it took 45 minutes to 30 minutes. But I guess I was wrong, because by 4:00 I was only half way. But by then, I was in a bit of a run.

When I finally got there, the sun shone in my eyes. I peaked one eye opened, lots of people had showed up. But the biggest shock was that Eli had actually gotten the Doctor to show up. But then again, he was sitting next to Lillia and Popuri.

"Hey Claire!" I spun around, only to find myself in a warm embrace. I opened both my eyes. Philippine-like skin, purple bandanna… un-buttoned shirt?

"H-hey Kai," I mumbled, trying to distract myself from the lack of shirt.

"You're the best person in the world!" Kai exclaimed, "no doubt,"

"What did I d-do?"

He let go of me and took a look at the rest of the beach, "This," he said, "your too nice, really. You went to the trouble of doing this all for me,"

"Ha, it was mostly Karen, I just asked her to help and she took care of it all," I said. My eyes drifted away from the traveler, and over to two figures. There was Gray sitting on a towel and then there was Mary, approaching him at a hesitant pace. I didn't want to admit it, but I felt a little…jealous. But I smiled, hoping Mary would have a good time with Gray.

"Claire, Claire,"

"Huh?" I directed my attention to Kai once again and listened to him talk about… god knows what. He couldn't tell, but I was listening at all. After what seemed an eternity of mindless babbling from Kai, he said goodbye and ran over to Popuri and Lillia.

A blur of lilac, yellow, and brown rushed in front of me so quick that I couldn't even make it out, or her to be more specific. "Claire! I'm happy you could make it," Karen chimed.

"What you think I'd miss this?"

"Well… no, but never mind," Karen said, "now come on, let's hang. And take off your clothes. I know you'll feel better in the hot weather with only a bathing suit on,"

I rolled my eyes and followed Karen where she and Rick were set up. Karen hovered above me, waiting, while I started un-buttoning my blouse. But I stopped half way, shrugged, and just took off my shorts instead. "I don't care if my shirt gets wet, it's not like I'm going to wear it for farming or anything,"

"Whatever," Karen muttered. She on the other hand was wearing nothing but a lilac halter-like top that cut right in the middle of her ribcage, with traditional, matching bottoms. I though Karen looked gorgeous in normal clothing, but she was too beautiful for words.

Once again, I scanned the beach. This time, noticing fine details. I really hadn't noticed this before, but it seemed that… every guy, minus Rick and the Doctor (And thank God for that), had either an un-buttoned or no shirt at all.

"Claire," Ann said to me, "Look who's coming," Her and Karen let out quick giggles while they stared at the approaching boy.

I ignored them and got up to greet him, "Hi Cliff,"

"Hi," Cliff said softly. I could tell he was a bit embarrassed to be shirtless in front of a couple girls in nothing but bathing suits. And I'll admit, I was a little nervous too. I hadn't seen a guy shirtless since… a long time. But Cliff… he was actually pretty muscular. I really wouldn't have expected him to be that muscular.

"So, are you having a good time?" I asked, trying to start conversation.

"I guess," He whispered.

Obviously this wasn't going to get anywhere anytime soon, "Great… So, what are you doing here?"

"I just though I'd say hi.. Or something,"

"Oh, Okay,"

Karen let out a long groan, "Oh! Come on!" She go up and stood in between us. "you two are so boring!" Cliff and I exchanged glances and then quickly looked away.

She let out another groan, "Silence, silence,"

"I'll go…" Cliff whispered to me while Karen started rambling about how boring Cliff and I were. I nodded and quickly shuffled away from Karen.

Ann silently followed me, "Claire! You get your surprise today!"

"So what is it?"

"You'll find out!" Ann exclaimed. I gazed over a few feet, there again was Mary and Gray. Mary had become a little bit more outgoing, and was staring a casual conversation with Gray. I felt a slight jolt from behind, then a hard push foreword.

I came stumbling foreword, and right into Mary and Gray's conversation. I knew it was all part of Ann and Karen's plot to get Gray and I together. But recently it had been turned more into a sort of joke than a plan.

"Hello there, Claire," Mary greeted me, "nice for you…to…tumble in," I smiled and Gray just nodded. I looked over to the Blacksmith, then looked emediently back at Mary. There was no way I could look at Gray without a shirt. Not anyway, even if he was seriously muscular. Well, without having my face turn the shade of a raspberry shade of red.

"Is something wrong Claire?" Mary asked. I shook me head and turned my head down to stare at the sand. Mary smoothed out her casual, tan dress and pushed her braid over her shoulder. "Well, Gray and I were just talking about how great of you and Karen to do something like this, just a good get-together,"

"Yeah," Gray muttered.

I still didn't look up, but smiled, "Gray, remember what I said, we can't hear you when you whisper,"

Mary giggled and Gray mumbled and apology. "So Claire," Mary started, "you and Cliff were talking. Is there something we should know about? You know between you two?"

I looked up at her, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gray emediently shoot up as well, "Oh, Oh! No, were just friends. He just came over to say hi-"

"Everyone! Everyone!" I heard Ann call behind, "He's here!" We turned around, while Ann skipped over to the dock. Others scurried to greet the stranger. Personally I didn't really care _at all_ who this person was, and why he was so important. Even Mary decided to walk over there, with Gray not far behind. But I could see him swallowing a lump in his throat.

I couldn't see who he was, but he sure was popular. Must have been some old village member. From what I could see, he had brown hair, and a baseball cap that was possibly blue.

Ann rushed over to me and dragged me through the crowd of village members. She grabbed the male and pulled us both out of the bustling crowd.

Finally I faced the stranger for the fist time. Or so I thought. Ann smiled, then pointed to the brunette. "This is my surprise Claire! He was the farmer before you, he's-"

I couldn't believe my own eyes, "Jack… is that you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Claire?" He asked back, moving a bit closer, "is that you?" I nodded slowly. We both didn't speak, we just stared.

"Do you two know each other?" Ann asked us both.

Jack nodded and turned back to me, "Yeah…Old friends, kind of...I would have never guessed, Claire. Small world… I guess,"

"Yeah," I changed my voice to a whisper, " too small,"

More silence followed. He stared at me, and I stared back. Back at the man who cared deeply for me. The one who I had loved. The one who I had shunned out of my life and then ran away from. I couldn't just run to him, swing my arms around him, and then wait for him to whisper in my ear and tell me that it's 'all going to be fine.'

I walked out of his, and now he was deciding to walk right back into mine. I wanted to feel happy… but all I could do was look at the reflection of my eyes; shock, confusion, sadness, and pain.

**((Finally! I finished! After forever, and if you haven't seen my bio thingy, you haven't seen my update thing… XD But any way, I've been having some trouble with the horrible writer's-block, and I really need help. I'd really appreciate it if someone could just help me, cause I seriously need it. XD PM Meh. **

**I'd like you to know some things about Claire and I and the rest of the story. Well, I have this… well, I guess tactic I use to help me write. What I do is try to make the character's as the same as people in my life as possible. Because that way it's easier for me to imagine what's happening. Claire's 'problems about her body' (Short-ness, nose, etc,) come from me. And Karen is like a mixture of my friends Danika (Which I named the cow after D) and Alyssa. Ann is like my friend Brianna, Rick is like my friend Brett, Gray is like Aaron (So much, I swear), TJ is like Cliff, and etc. Although I don't make the original characters too much like my friends that they're OOC, but so it's easier to write about. And then her nickname's are ones I got in lower grades, until I suddenly became popular. But now I'm just the "outcast" and the "emo." But whatever. XD **

**Well goodbye for now, R&R!))**


	10. Overnight Stay

**((SORRY ALL! It took forever to find time to right. My home got remodeled a bit, and Christmas decorating… PLUS ASIGNMENT AFTER ASIGNMENT. **

**I'd really like to thank Reima-chan and Jean Cooper for helping me with my writer's block and organizing my plot bunnies. I love the two so much, and we had so much fun. XD **

**Jean Cooper: **_I love you too! XD Sure, I'll rent out her senses for you and any other powers you want from her. P Anyway, back on a serious-er note; I'm happy you like it so much!_

**Reima-chan: **_Hah it's fine; Mary kind of scares me too. I mean someone so sweet and cute has to have some sort of pure evil side… Thanks for reviewing. D _

**Lady Rosses: **_Did I make it too predictable? XD Thanks for the offer, I'll make sure to message! _

**Sweetprincess16: **_Yey, I'm glad there was some suspense. We all feel bad for Mary; it's kind of the point. D: But I'm not revealing too much. I'll make sure to take some of the suggestions into consideration._

**Mayouh101:**_ Yey, that's for reviewing I'm exited you think I'm doing well. _

**Let me say this, Ann epically fails at flirting with the opposite sex… but I don't know about** **the same sex… - ))**

_The brief moment of peace and comfort quickly faded. This wasn't the place I had gone to sleep; it wasn't my house. But a plain, small white room. Facing the wooden door was a small bed._

_I threw the covers on the ground in an attempt to get out of bed. It was so silent; I could here my own deep gasps of breath. Sweat rolled down the sides of my face. This room was too familiar; I couldn't have slept here last night. It was impossible. My hands gripped the small knob and pulled the door open with all my might._

_Behind the door, was nothing. Nothing but complete darkness. I don't know what came over me, but I started walking. Nowhere In particular, but the sound of footsteps that weren't mine were leading me in many directions. _

_"Hello…?" I called out to no one. No answer, just an echo. A shiver got sent up my spine, the kind you get when you know someone is near you. I spun around. _

_Faint light shinned upon a single person, their backside towards me. Brown hair, blue jeans, and baseball cap. I knew him anywhere. I ran to the male and wrapped my hands around him. _

_"Jack, I'm so glad you here," I whispered, "I have no clue what's going on," Jack didn't even look back at me, or even answer. Jack shook me off and started walking away. "Jack… Jack where are you going?" _

_I took the hint that maybe he wanted me to follow. But it seemed no matter how fast I was running, even at a run; he was to far away from me. In fact, he seemed to be moving farther away with every step I took. _

_My eyes widened. It was just like me and what I had did to Jack. But, why was I seeing this? I stopped and dropped to my knees. Tears started flowing. And I couldn't stop them; hold them back, or anything. "I'm sorry…" I mumbled. _

I shot up from my bed, drenched in sweat. This was the third day in a row I had a dream like this. Everyday, I would see a little more, and more of the dream. But if it were up to me, I wouldn't be having these nightmares. I basically understood the concept of my dreams, but why I kept having them was unknown to me.

" Morning Claire," someone chimed from the middle of the house, "you sure talk while you sleep,"

Who the hell would be in my house this early in the morning? I glanced over to the table. Sitting like he lived here was the person I had least expect. Ever.

"Jack…" I said with anger rising, "What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. In. My. House?"

"I though I'd stop over for a visit," Jack said plainly. He got up from the chair and walked over to my bed, "to think, the spare key I hid was still in the same spot,"

My eye twitched, "Spare key?" I questioned, "That's how you go in?" I held my palm out, "give it,"

He turned away and shook his head, "You never know. Maybe you're in trouble and no one can get in. Then, Super Jack to the rescue with his magical key!"

"Magic Key?" I asked, getting out of bed and motioning to the door. "Jack, get out of my house, and get on with your life already,"

Jack shivered and headed out the door, "I used to live here too you know-"

"Out!" I shouted.

"Fine, fine," Jack said, "Goddess, your so cranky,"

I walked out of my house while Jack headed up towards town, "Shut up and leave me alone you stalker!" He must not of heard me, because he didn't even look back.

That's it, Jack had crossed the line. Not only had he snuck into my house today, but ever since he came back, he had been following me everywhere I went. Around the farm, running errands, and just visiting people. Every where I went, he seemed to 'show up' there, or 'already be there.' What a stalker.

**Ann's POV (A few days later)**

My heart raced as the brunette stepped into the room. He smiled at me and waved. "Hey Ann," he greeted me.

"H-hi, Jack," I mumbled.

Jack cupped his hand over his ears, "I can't hear you Ann," I looked down at the floor then the wall. "I'm kidding,"

"I-I know," He cocked his head to the side and sat at the table I was cleaning.

"You're acting a bit… Un-Ann-ish," Jack said, "what's up?" My face got hotter.

It was true that I had a bit of a crush on Jack. It had happened a couple months before Jack decided he'd take his leave. And I had hated myself for not spending more time with him. I looked at him one more time. His bangs lazily fell in his face through the same old baseball cap, and his muscles could be seen a lot better now through a plan white shirt and a pair of jeans. When Jack had first begun farming, he had been wearing overalls, and a loose shirt, but he had… upgraded.

"Nothing," I said and began cleaning the table again. He put his head on his hands and smiled. I still remembered that smile after 3 years. That was the same smile he was wearing when he and Karen had their old 'Flirt Fest.' Memories.

"You know what Ann?" Jack started, "I really never noticed this, but your really pretty. Especially for a tomboy,"

"O-oh. Well, I don't think of myself as pretty. But you know, I really don't care. It's fun to just be friends with guys. I mean, I'm not like Karen or anything," I babbled.

"I think you're prettier than Karen," Jack said with a bit of a seductive tone. There wasn't one doubt in my mind that he was flirting with me. Now to do what Karen would do in this situation. Flirt back. Or die trying. Okay, maybe hurt myself. Or get a cut or scrape.

"Well what's the thing you like the most about me?" I tried to say confidently.

"Your eyes," he replied, "I just get lost in them…"

"Your eyes are… better," I stuttered.

"… No I like yours better," Jack insisted. I looked off and then looked back at Jack.

"I-Is that my dad calling? I better go see what he wants… and stuff, see you around if your still at the Inn later on... And stuff," I took off for the kitchen at a fast-walk pace.

"See you later… and stuff," He said in a jokingly voice.

**Jack's POV**

"If your having a staring contest with the wall, I think the wall is winning," I said to Gray who was sitting a few feet away from me in 'our room.'

"What?" Gray said looking back at me with a puzzled expression.

"It finally looks at something besides the wall!" I sarcastically exclaimed. Gray rolled his eyes and looked at the floor.

"Whatever…"

I leaned over his shoulder, "Battle Two, Gray versus Floor. Who will win this tough showdown?" I paused to create emphasis, "and it seems the floor is wining- wait Gray fights back-"

"Good Goddess, will you just fucking shut up already?" Gray yelled at me and then pushed me away. "I seriously need to talk to Doug about room arrangements. I seriously liked it better when Kai was here to occupy the other bed,"

"Chill Gray," I said, "I'm just joking around, pal,"

He got up and stormed to the door, "I'm leaving before I decide to murder you with the closet, and one of my ties,"

"Gray owns a tie?" I whispered to myself, "Seems everyone still hates me,"

I guess it was true. Almost everyone in Mineral Town did hate me, and that didn't change over the few years I was gone. I'm surprised I was able to stay for a year and a half with the shit they put me through. It felt good to leave them all behind. Except the girls and a couple older men. Well, maybe all the girls, _but_ Mary and Elli.

Karen, Ann, Popuri, Kai, Doug, Carter, and Duke were the only people I got along with in this town, and it hurt to leave good friends behind. But to be in a society that basically hated my living guts was… horrible.

I got up and walked down the stairs and out of the Inn. The sun's ray hit my eyes. It had to be at least ten by now. The plan was to apologize to Claire for sneaking into, well; it was more like visiting her house all those days ago… Mostly because she wouldn't talk to me ever since I visited.

I looked up and down the street. Sure enough, the blonde came bobbing up the road with a basket in hand. I pulled my hat back and casually walked over to her. "Hey Claire," I said. She didn't respond, or even look at me. "Hey," I said again.

"Okay, Claire, I know you're mad at me for sneaking- no, visiting you in the morning. And well, I just wanted to apologize," Still no response. No death glare, nothing. I sighed. "Goddess Claire, aren't you taking it a little too far? You did this yesterday, and the day before that… and before that"

If I were paying attention I would have seen that she wasn't holding the door open for me while she entered the Supermarket. My face slammed into the door and I came tumbling to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I could see an upside down Rick snickering at my 'smooth' fall and Karen rushing to my aid.

"Whoa, Jack, nice fall," Karen joked as she pulled me up.

"Yeah, yeah," I said. She looked at me, and then the store.

"Are you chasing Claire?" Rick asked from the blue, "she seemed sort of… mad."

I rolled my eyes and glared at him, "No one asked for lip out of the prick," Rick's eye widened and he took in a deep breath to protest. But Karen covered his mouth before he could begin ranting.

"Come on Rick, just ignore it," Karen said with a hint of laughter.

"Y-You think I'm a prick!" Rick exclaimed. Karen rolled her eyes and pulled Rick away by the ear. She waved to me and pulled him past where my eyes could see.

"Yes Rick, you are a prick," I mumbled to myself while I entered the supermarket, "hey, that rhymes,"

I scanned the room, in one corner I saw Manna and Sasha direct their attention to me, and then start a conversation. Probably about me. Then there was Jeff staring at me from another side of the room while taking care of Claire's groceries. I made myself comfortable by the door and waited for Claire to finish loading her wares into the basket.

As she walked past me I gripped her arm and pulled her back, "Claire, come on," She didn't even bother to make arm contact or scold me at all. She just pulled away and stormed out of the Supermarket. I heard soft gasps from the women in the corner. But I ignored them; I didn't have time to deal with their crap now.

**Karen's POV **

"Come-on Claire, don't you think your being a bit _too _mean?" I asked. Claire shook her head and crossed her arms. Rick looked at her then me and shook his head with her.

"He called me a prick!" Rick shouted, "I'm not a-"

"Heh, that rhymes," Claire pointed out, and started laughing. I let out a few chuckles myself. Rick's blood started boiling. But this time, before he took a breath to protest (Or lecture) I pinched his ear and yanked down.

"Oww, Ow, ow, owwww! Frick! Karen your going to freaking yank off my ear!" Rick yelled. Claire twitched a little and backed up a step.

"Err, Karen, your going to stretch out his ear," She murmured.

"I think it's already stretched about an inch- ow, ow, ow!" Rick yelped again. I let go and he cradled his left ear. I took a deep breath and looked back at Claire.

"Well, Claire, you should at least give him a chance… I mean, I bet Jack is uh…just-"

"Suffering from abandonment or something! He will not leave me alone, everywhere I go… he's there!" She shouted, "and this morning Jack got into my house! He has a spare key!"

I looked at Rick who was taken back. I didn't have time to stop his lecture now. "That's horrible! We have to report this to Mayor Thomas; who knows what he could of done while you were asleep-"

I yanked on Rick's year again, "I know Jack! Maybe not as well as Claire, but I know Jack wouldn't do something like that," Claire looked at the chickens on the ground and then spread some feed around with her foot. "Am I right?"

"Yeah…" she mumbled. I walked over to her and put my arm around her small shoulders.

"Now tell me, how far do you and Jack go back… I mean what's your guy's relationship?" I asked. Claire looked up; uneasiness was in her eyes.

"Well… um." she took a breath and sat down on the ground. A few chickens scattered while Claire picked one up and stroked it. "I met Jack when I ran away. During that time I was making horrible decisions in my life…I-I was starving myself… drugs… I hate myself for it all. My brother and sister, Jon and Jill, hated seeing me like that, so they set me up on a blind date with Jon's roommate. That's when I met Jack. He set everything in my life straight. He helped me get through it all… he made me like myself again, and I felt normal." She let the chicken go and got up with a forced smiled. It made me want to cry. "And then… we got engaged," My eyes widened, and I could hear Rick's loud gasp.

"But then… I was so afraid! I couldn't go through with anything! I left before the wedding, and I didn't see him after that. This is the first time I've seen him in years… and that's probably when he came here. If I could do it all over again…" she trailed off and got up.

Rick and I looked at each other and then at Claire. "I didn't know Claire… wow," Rick said.

"I'm sorry for the random question Claire, but are you drunk?" I asked. She looked at me and then shook her head. "Well… you seem to be just spilling all this out. And that only happens to me and most people here when we're just drunk,"

"I… vent things out with words. It makes me feel better," She scratched her head, "Sorry If I babbled…"

"No, it's okay-"

"It's Jack! Hide, Claire! He's coming!" Rick shouted with his hands waving in many directions.

"Why should she…?" I asked. But before I could finish, Claire franticly pushed a bunch of random fodder on top of her. Rick rushed over and pushed some more on her head.

"Dammit Rick! You getting it in my eyes!" Claire shouted from under. I stood there with my mouth open.

"My friends are freaks…" I said. I turned to the entrance of Poultry Farm and looked at Jack.

"Uh… hey Karen, Rick," Jack said. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked over to me. "Um… what are you doing Rick?" Rick looked back at him, and dropped the last fodder on Claire's hidden body.

"N-nothing! What are you inquiring? Psh, your just an idiot thinking I-" Rick babbled on.

"Shut it already, Rick," I joked.

**Claire's POV**

Note to self, never let Rick cover me with fodder. Ever. I slowly and silently moved fodder from my ear so I could listen in.

"-Have you two seen Claire around. I think she's mad at me…" Jack said. _Damn right I am, stalker. _

"No duh, Sherlock," Rick said snottily.

"Shush Rick!" Karen scolded him. She probably pinched his ear ort kicked him or something, because Rick started yelping and then Karen and Jack both laughed.

"Well, anyway," Karen started, "last time I checked, and because I _am_ a girl I can say this, us girls don't like it when we randomly find men sitting in our homes. Isn't that right Rick?"

"Will you ever let that go? I was drunk and- I mean, sorry," Rick answered.

"I'm just… worried about her. She's been acting kind of strange ever since I arrived," Jack said in a worried tone. I blinked a few times. _Worried…? About me? _

"She hasn't seen you in years! My goddess, you city people are dense. I mean _real_ dense," Karen exclaimed.

I heard Jacks boots scrape nervously against the dirt. "I guess your right,"

"Anytime, Jack," Karen, say. I lifted some fodder of and peaked out. Jack made his was from the property and began walking away. I shifted and then pushed my way out of the pile.

"Claire-!" Rick began. I ignored him and ran to the fence.

"Jack, wait!" I shouted to him. He turned back and started.

"Where… you- out of no where…" He moved his hands in various places.

"Listen, Jack, I need to talk to you," I said. He shrugged and walked over to me.

"I'm listening," He said, pushing the brown locks from his eyes. I shook my thoughts away from Jack and looked him in the eyes.

"I need you to meet me at the Inn tonight at three, so we can talk," I said quickly.

"So we can _finally_ talk," He corrected me.

I rolled my eyes, "Just be lucky I'm inviting you to dinner," I turned away from the fence and began walking away.

"Like a date?" Jack questioned. My face felt completely hot.

"W-whatever!" I shouted back at him. Karen and Rick let out small laughs. My eye twitched. "Good bye Jack!" I turned over to Jack again, but he wasn't there. In fact he was turning up the road.

"Nice job," Karen said sarcastically, "he _really _deserved that,"

"So much for ignoring him," Rick commented. I glared at him and pinched his right cheek.

"Do you want a stretched cheek to go with that ear, Chicken Boy?" I threatened. He let out a chipmunk-like squeal and pleaded I let go.

"Hah, note to self Rick, don't anger Claire," Karen laughed and I let go of Rick's cheek.

He rubbed his cheek and sighed, "Could we all restrain from stretching out my face today?" Rick complained, "Goddess, Claire you have choppers as hands," I felt a tapping on my shoulder; Karen looked at me then sighed.

"Um… Claire," Karen started and put her arm around my shoulder, "you should know something… it's about Ann and… Jack,"

"What is it?" I asked, maybe a little to bubbly.

"Okay, I'm just going to come out and say this; Ann likes Jack," she said blankly.

"I don't see your point," I mumbled.

"Man, your seriously blonde. She sees you, point 1! She assumes you two are on a date, point 2! Ann goes berserk, point 3! It's simple," Karen shouted.

"…Uh, okay… I think I'm going to go now. You know.." I paused, "where's things make some sense,"

"Bye, Claire," Rick said, "I think," Karen elbowed him. "Ow! Come on Karen, I thought we had enough with hurting me," I shrugged and hopped over the small fence.

"Ugh, are you listening to me Claire?" Karen questioned.

"I guess," I answered and turned around, "yes?"

"You're a hopeless blond, Claire," Karen mumbled. "See you later Rick,"

I started walking back to my farm, but got the last of their conversation, "Wait, what?" Rick asked.

"I have to go talk to Ann about this crap," I said before she was to far away to hear. But I had no time to wonder about what else she was saying. There were only a few hours before I had to face Jack again, and I had to think about what I had to say.

The wind in my farm area nipped at my face. Everything seemed in place. I sat next to the shipping bin and started brainstorming.

Through out my life, I had tried to act like I could take care of myself. But when it came to stuff like this, I was hopeless. The main reason I wanted to talk to Jack was 1, I was tired of him popping out of nowhere and bothering me. And 2, I needed to talk about… us.

"What to say…?" I asked myself. My mind shut down. "Jack… well… I invited you here because I wanted to tell you to stop following me around like a lost puppy. … No that's _too_ mean… Jack, I know we have a long history but… no," I took another breath, in hope to think of something. "Dammit, why can't I think of anything?"

I pushed myself off the ground and started pacing. This was probably going to take while. Maybe because I had so many things I wanted to say, but no way to put them in sentences.

**Gray's POV (A few hours later)**

If it wasn't for Ann yelling Cliff and me to come down for dinner, I would probably would have been asleep. I got up and trudged down the stairs in the main room. Ann gave me a scolding glare, but none the less I still stomped over there and glared right back at her.

"What," I stated with anger. She raised and eye brown and pointed to a table a few feet away.

"Your food, Mr. Moody," she said almost as coldly as me, "eat it. Or else," I didn't fancy the way she said "or else," so I listened and obediently sat at the table. Ann walked by and whispered to me.

" I made Baked Corn for you; so eat it,"

I looked down at the partially burnt dish. Looks like I'd be going to bed without dinner. When I was about to get up and dump it, I saw Ann give me another glare. So I began wolfing the food down again.

Cliff sat down across from me and looked at his dish. "If you don't eat it, Ann will kill you," I muttered.

"Like the food won't already," Cliff answered sarcastically. I was about to laugh, but chose not to.

"I'd take a chance with the food," I mumbled, distracted. My gazed shifted to Ann and the table she was serving. Seated there was a blonde, but the light made it seem kind of brown. Was it Karen…or… Claire? Just for a few seconds, I listened to their conversation.

"-And Claire, I said to him: "Your such and idiot! All I can make is Pop Tarts, Kool-Aid, and cereal!"

"Oh my goddess, are you serious?" I heard Claire's voice exclaim, "then what did Doug do?"

"Psh," Ann said, "the old man sat with Duke the entire time and got drunk. So I had to watch the bar, and serve _him_!" Roars of laugher erupted from the table. I couldn't help but feel left out. But I always felt that way.

Ann nodded and walked away from their table, revealing the person sitting with Claire. I shifted my glance. The last person I expected sat there; Jack. I felt like someone had slapped me with a brick.

There was a slapping sound on the table. I turned my glance to the red head a few inches away from me. "You know," she started, "you can keep shooting 'Death Glares' at Jack and Claire's table, or you can go over there and ask to join," she said quiet blankly. With those words, she walked back behind the counter to talk to Doug. Cliff raised an eyebrow and gave me a stern look.

"What the hell did you do to get her so ticked off?" he questioned.

"I didn't do anything," I snapped and pushed up from the table and kicked in my chair. First I had to deal with staring at Claire and Jack having their little date, and now Cliff and Ann were giving me a hard time. I was going to bed, no doubt.

He looked up at me then began shoving the burnt remains of his food in his mouth. I walked past my and Claire's table towards the stairs and began walking up the stairs.

"Gray?" she questioned. I turned around and looked at her from a few feet away.

"H-Hey," I said a bit uneasily. She smiled and brushed her hair behind her ears.

"Have you eaten?" Claire asked as a walked the few steps down to their table.

"I don't know if Ann's burnt whatever it is counts as food," I said, "but I ate it anyway…well, some of it," She laughed and motioned to sit down.

"So, you want to sit with us?" Jack finally asked. I shrugged like I didn't care, and sat down to the right of Claire. I looked at the table, Claire, then Jack. Jack and Claire had seemed to start a conversation while I was investigating the table.

"-Jack, I know we've had a long history together, but you need to move on with your life," She said, and then looked at me, "right Gray?"

My head shot up, "Uh um… y-yeah, sure," She nodded and looked back at Jack. That was close, mostly because I had no idea what she was talking about. Well, she did mention while she was ranting to me "Jack would not leave her alone." But that was a few days ago. I didn't really listen while Jack and Claire continued; all I did was wonder why Claire had invited me to sit with them. To be a jury maybe?

"-Now just promise me you'll stop sneaking into my house," I shot my eyes towards Jack. Wait, he snuck into her house?

"Whatever, I'm just worried about you," Jack mumbled.

It was finally coming together, I got why Claire was pissy this past week. And The strange happenings this past week.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Gray," Claire apologized, "I've been basically ignoring you! I just had to talk to Jack about something,"

"It's fine," I said as I fiddled my thumbs. A sharp jolt of pain hit my shin out of nowhere. I silently winced without Claire seeing. Ann gave me a "Make-a-move" look and then smiled at Claire.

She pointed to the empty plates, "Done?" Claire nodded and Ann picked them up. There was more silence until Jack piped up.

"Do you think… you know, I'd have a chance with some one like… I don't know, Ann?"

"Don't even think about it," I started, "Ann would never be interested in you. She's more of the 'guys are my friends' kind of girl,"

Jack looked down and then at the wall, " I guess your right…" Claire put a hand on his shoulder.

"But you can at least try," she comforted him, "I hear from a certain someone she's been thinking of you too,"

He blushed and then got up, "I-I never said I liked her, I was just wondering," He turned around and started walking away, "I need to go to bed, and think about some things," Jack and Claire waved at each other, and then she turned to me.

"Is it me or is he acting a bit… you-ish?" she said jokingly.

I forced a smile, "Whatever,"

"Well, I think I'd better be going now, it's supposed to rain once it gets darker," Claire said. I emediently got up too.

"I'll walk you home, if you want that is…" I mumbled. She nodded and I escorted her out the building. Before I was fully outside, I saw Ann wink at me. Luckily it was starting to get dark so the blush wasn't at all noticeable.

I felt something tap my shoulders and then the top of my head in a pattern. I turned to Claire who was holding up her hands to seeming catch something.

"It's raining," she said softly. I nodded and looked back at her. By each second the rain was getting heavier, and heavier. As we walked I took off my coat and placed it on top of her head. Claire looked up and smiled, but kept half my gaze forward.

Suddenly, something pelted me on the head. I looked down and picked up the small icy-rock. "…It's starting to hail," I stated, but with a bit of surprise. Claire looked terrified. She grabbed my hand and ran with me until we got to the farmhouse.

By the time we got there, it was hailing full blast, and booming with thunder. Streaks of cracking light lit up the dull purple sky over head. Claire opened the door and I turned to leave, but she gripped my arm.

"Gray, you can't go back in this weather," she demanded. I shrugged. "Come in," Claire moved aside and I stepped in. She went over to her dresser and threw me a towel to dry off.

"The weather channel predicted rain, but not this early," she mumbled.

"I can wait awhile," I said, "It's not like it's going on all night long…" I drifted off as Claire gave me an uneasy look. She twiddled her thumbs and sat at the table with a towel draped over her hair.

"Well, there's one solution," she said confidently, "You can stay the night here," My eyes widened. Stay here… tonight… with Claire? Unreasonable, I could never take it.

"I couldn't do that to you-" I started.

"Nonsense, I'm a good friend, and I don't want someone I care about to be pelted with rain," she said, and removed the towel, "the bed only fits one, if you want I can set something up for you on the couch, or I'll stay on the couch for tonight, it's up to you,"

I shifted on one foot to the other. To distract myself, I took of my shoes and placed them neatly next to the door. "I-It's your h-house… I'll sleep o-on the couch I guess,"

Claire rushed over to a large trunk and pulled out two quilts and then snatched one of the pillows off her bed. I took a seat near the table and watched her while she set up a small bed for me.

It felt awkward. The only girl's (who wasn't family) house that I had slept at was Mary's. But that had been almost years ago. But this was Claire's house. And we weren't even together or anything.

"Okay, the bathroom is over there," she pointed to a door on the oposit3e side of the home. "If you need anything, just ask," She looked at the ceiling and then me. I could tell something was on her mind. She seemed distracted when she talked and now she was staring off into space.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"It's nothing…" she said and rubbed the back of her neck, "I was kind of wondering… when Ann and I tumbled into you and Cliff fighting, what were you fighting about? I mean, not that it's my business…"

I looked down at the floor, "Oh it's nothing, we just weren't getting along that day.." I lied.

_" There's not anything between Her and I. Nothing! Get off my ass already," Cliff protested. _

_"You just need to back off already," I said sternly, "don't pretend I didn't see anything that happened between you and Claire. I know your always going around thinking, "Oh, Claire is mine,"" He glared at me and then pushed me back. _

_"You should watch the shit you say, you're acting all cocky now. She is a human, not a stupid prize or something!" Cliff shouted. Something snapped and I grabbed the collar of his shirt. _

_"I don't want you near her anymore. You stupid bums are going to intoxicate her mind. You hear me?" I threatened. Cliff's eyes showed anger. He struggled, and soon we had broken out in basically a fistfight. That was when Claire had stumbled in… _

"It's nothing…" I mumbled to myself. Claire looked at the floor then at me.

"Oh… I understand," she said softly. "I'm going to get ready for bed," Claire head towards the bathroom, leaving me in the main room alone.

Now to find away to get myself through the night.

**((… Cliffhanger? Ahah, I've been going real Graire lately, not that it's a bad thing. Not much to say, just that I'm sorry it took so long. Now to stop getting writers block. XD))**


	11. Guess what, we have a Music Festival

**((Oh man, oh man! I finally finished. Holiday stuff, writers block, grounding, eggs... Anywho, I'll try not to make this too long. So** **I hope you'll enjoy this. Next time I'll try and work harder. Rushrushrush. **

**Now for the people who make my world go round:**

**Jean Cooper: **_I gives you a cookie! 'Cause I loves you. I actually kind of pulled it out of my hat, the sleep over. I actually read the chap of yours afterwards and I was like "coincidence?" XD But your always awesomer no matter what._

**Lady Rosses**: _I know! Jack is just one of those charcters you have to love. (Well at least I try to make him. I usually aim for the dense, and somewhat annoying personality you just have to love) Thanks for reveiwing _

**Mayouh101:**_ Thanks for the reveiw, I'm so ahppy your still reveiwing! _

**Sweetprincess16:** _I love Gray too, most I know can't. XD Well, we know guys always say one thing and mean another. But were going to have to find out later on. :0 _

**Ringxivia:** _Thanks, I actually kinda stole the history for this piece I hade to do for school but originally it took forever to think it up. So It means a lot. Gosh... I just don't know what to say. It makes me what to write more know I've inspired someone_.

**ONWARD TO... story...ing. I guess.)) **

**Gray's POV**

I don't know how, but I must have fallen asleep. Claire was asleep before I even considered being tired. But I must have dozed off because of boredom.

The intense bright light forced me to let out a groan and then slowly opened each eye. I sat open and looked around the room; Claire's bed was empty and made, there was mail neatly folded on the table, and Claire was standing in the middle of a very small kitchen.

It took her awhile to notice I was awake, but after a yawn or two she directed her attention to me. "Oh Gray," she said, "did I wake you?" I shook my head and stretched. "Oh, okay, good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Good," I mumbled. She smiled and nodded. It was funny to think about it, but it kind of seemed like Claire and I were just one of those American-down-to-earth families. But then again, we weren't married, even together, and we didn't live together.

She looked down at the counter then me, "I actually bought a kitchen," Claire mumbled, but her voice got louder, "I've been saving up for awhile and now I have a kitchen and a frying pan. I'm glad a lot of furniture was already here, then I would have had to buy it…" There was a frantic knock on the door; it was getting louder each time.

"Claire! Claire! Claire open up!" The person outside screamed. Claire's eyes widened a tiny bit (In shock) and ran to open the door. I got up and walked over behind her to see what was going on. She opened to door, outside stood Ann with her mouth already open to speak.

"Claire, we can't find Gray anywhere- wait," Ann shifted her glance to me behind Claire. "Gray… where… Claire? Here?" She looked at Claire, me then back at Claire.

"Am I… interrupting something?" Ann asked. It came to my head. I looked at Claire. She was still in a pair extremely well in my opinion-short shorts and a long plain top. Then I looked down at myself. Socks, black shirt… boxers. Dammit, Dammit. I rushed over to where I slept and slipped my pants on as fast as I could. How could Claire not have noticed? Well, when I got up I did have the blanket on… and they did look like shorts.

"Whoa, whoa," Claire said nervously with her hands in front of her, "It's not like that-" But Ann must not of heard Claire, because she didn't respond.

I rushed back over to the door and grabbed the side frame, "Ann, really… it's not-" I felt a sharp intense pain in my right cheek. Ann moved her hand away from my face and watched me place my hand on my cheek to soothe the pain.

"You make me sick, Gray," Ann said. "You made the whole town worry about you when you were dinking around with Claire,"

"Hold up there, Ann," Claire protested, "you saw the weather last night. Gray was walking me home and it started hailing on us. There was no way I was going to let him walk home in hail. So I let him stay on my couch here, that's all,"

Ann raised an eyebrow, "You do know it stopped hailing around ten, right?"

"That's not possible, the weather channel said that…" Claire's voice faded and she looked at the ground.

Claire looked desperate. She began shifting weight on each foot, biting her lip and opening her mouth to talk every couple of seconds. "So," she started, trying to change the subjects, "what's going on this season?"

"You have a calendar, don't ya?" Ann asked. She invited herself in and scanned the room. "It's clean, the way I like it… so we should be able to see if Jack kept a calendar… Here!" Ann pointed to a small calendar hanging next to the TV.

"How did we miss that?" Claire questioned. She walked over to it and flipped through the pages. "I forgot about this..." Claire let out a nervous laugh.

I followed them and looked at the calendar, "It's still on spring," I pointed out. Ann lifted up the next flap to summer.

"What are all the red circles and crap?" she asked.

Ann and I exchanged glances. "Holidays," we mumbled in unison. Claire's eyes widened as she went berserk.

"Are you serious!" Claire yelled, scanning the pages. "I missed all these holidays? Dammit!" Ann put a hand on her shoulder and fixed the calendar to Fall.

"Its okay, Claire," Ann pulled a marker out of her pocket and handed it to Claire. "Let's mark the important holidays," Claire nodded and began reading off this season's holidays.

"Music festival… that's today!" Claire exclaimed.

"Oh, that reminds me, Carter wants to know if you could play the Ocarina in the festival," Ann said.

"Uh, sure but why did you wait this long to tell me?"

"I forgot," Ann mumbled, while I slapped my forehead. That there was Ann and her typical forgetfulness.

"Uh, um, okay. Thirteenth… Full moon festival…" She mumbled.

"One of the most romantic festivals of the year," Ann continued.

I felt pressure when Ann raised an eyebrow at me and motioned to Claire. There was no doubt that sweat was pouring down my face as I tried to think of something to say. Then Claire had to stare at me with those big sapphire eyes of hers. Was it just me, or was it incredibly hot in there?

"I-I was thinking of asking Mary," I said quickly. Ann gave me a glare, the "What-the-hell-are-you-thinking?" glare. Claire stopped in the middle of putting a heart around the box, then looked down and began making a circle instead.

I was curious. Was Claire… jealous? It didn't make any sense. But then she faced me with a smile. "I bet Mary will be very happy," Ann turned to Claire and went over the rest of the holidays with her.

It was starting to get boring. I didn't want to leave yet, though. My plan (which I developed after Ann arrived) was to leave with Ann, but now she was deciding to make herself at home. I drummed my fingers on the table and silently whistled to myself, in attempt to distract myself. But I couldn't help but let my gaze shift to the one, of the many letters opened up on the table.

It was laid out on the table in an angle that I could read. Wait, I would never invade someone else's privacy. But… I could at least see whom it was from. I couldn't help it, I was just going to see whom it was from but I knew it wouldn't hurt to read it.

_Dear Claire (There was a heart after her name),_

_Yo, what's up Claire? It's Kai; I remembered how we made the promise to keep in touch after I left; so I decided to write to you. I'm doing fine, and as I wrote this I was in this beautiful island. If you thought Mineral Town's beach was beautiful you haven't seen anything! But by the time you read this I'll be in another town nearby, so if you want the address I wrote it at the bottom. Just want you to know I'm thinking of you and I can't wait to come back to Mineral Town so we can sit at the beach together and watch our troubles melt away. But I'm babbling now. It'll just be better when were together again. _

_Love (There was another heart),_

_Kai_

The idiot. Even if Kai and Claire weren't together, anyone with common sense would know Kai is a flirt. Just like Karen. Those two should just go run off together and get married or something. I felt a hint of rage boiling within my body. Goddesses if Kai was here I'd probably throw him off the hill or something. Just a lady's man wannabe.

"Why are you putting a star on that day?" Ann asked. I looked over to the two girls. Claire smiled and continued making a star, "I haven't heard of a holiday being on the 3rd of Winter… is it some sort of city festivity?"

She shook her head, "It's my birthday, it's the day you-and I mean you-have to watch Jack for me and make sure he doesn't do anything crazy," Ann nodded and gave a joking salute. Claire rolled her eyes and capped the marker.

"Well, I think it's about time Gray and I go," Ann yawned and yanked me up, "right Gray?" I nodded and grabbed my hat of the couch then followed Ann to the door. The two girls waved and exchanged goodbyes "for now, at least," and then Claire turned to me.

"Bye Gray," Claire said, she rubbed the back of her head embarrassedly, "Sorry for making you stay the night and stuff," I shook my head franticly.

"I-it's fine, t-thanks," I mumbled quickly, followed by running out the door.

"Smooth," Ann mumbled from behind me.

"Shut up," I muttered, "you don't seem to do much better with Jack," Red lit her cheeks as Ann pushed me and followed up with a kick in the shin.

"You're a jerk, Gray!" Ann yelled as she started running to the Inn. It would be fine; Ann would pout and 'shun' me and then she'd go back to kicking me while I eat, sleep and walk.

I dug my hands in my pockets and looked up at the sky. It had been weeks since I had just time to myself to look at the sky, and today it looked beautiful… The sun lit up the deep azure sky, painted with white puffed clouds. It looked so much like it was just a mural. Like it was all fake.

"Hey Gray," A male greeted as he past me. I looked behind me and watched him walk towards Claire's farm. Brown hair, baseball cap… Jack? Why would he go to Claire's farm?

Whatever it was none of my business… no matter how much wondering it caused me. I turned away to walk back to the town, but a fast blur past in front of my face and then I fell to the ground.

"Hey watch where your going, I've gone through enough shit today," I snapped. The male looked down at me with dark brown eyes and then pushed matching brown hair behind his ears.

"Well if you'd watch where your going we wouldn't be in this dilemma," Cliff said flatly.

"Are you following Jack?" I asked Cliff as I pushed myself up.

He puffed out air, "Of course not, why would you say that? I'm not following him. How stupid is that?" Cliff looked in several directions and continued foreword up the path. Man am I in a town with freaks?

**Claire's POV**

"Okay, so you gave a nickname to almost everyone in town?" I asked as I watered the crops. Jack nodded and squatted down on the grass. "Prove it, what do you call… Mary?"

"Hah, she's The Hypocrite," Jack laughed and lied down on the grass. I glared at him, and then hit the watering can on top of his head.

"Ow! It's true too! And Rick's the prick, Kai's the Flirt, Karen's the drunkard-"

"You're an idiot, that's mean," I continued watering the plants, but still monitored Jack's every move.

"Hey, hey," Jack protested, "I'm not a bad guy. I gave a nice name to some people… like.. Oh I dunno, uh.. "

"Oh, okay, then what's Ann's?" I asked mockingly, "tomboy? Man woman?"

"…The cute waitress," He said with embarrassment. I felt laughter coming on; Jack was just so adorable, (But 'little boy cute' not 'guy cute.') eve if it was the lamest name on the face of this earth.

"You like her," I insisted.

"Do not, she's just… pretty attractive,"

"And that's why you want to get her in a dark room and-"

"It's not like that!" Jack shouted with a red face.

"Okay, now I know you like her," I mumbled. He looked down at the grass, speechless. "If you like her so much ask her to the Full Moon Festival,"

"I guess… but she's going with Cliff, I know. Those two had this thing…"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw them kissing in the back of the Inn during the summer I was living here…" Jack said softly as he picked at the grass. I snapped my head backwards.

"Are you serious?" I asked. Jack nodded and twirled the grass in his fingers. "Well- Ann even said that she doesn't like Cliff anymore! So I'll ask her for you if you want, or…"

"Is that true… or are you trying to cheer me up?" Jack raised his eyebrow and gave me a very serious look. But I knew this wasn't a fake one.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," I said while packing the watering can back into my rucksack. Okay, so Ann had never told me that was true. But as far as I could see, there was no chemistry.

"Then… let me ask her," Jack mumbled, "it'll make me seem like a wimp if you ask for me… and I should probably get flowers… I have to think about this,"

"At least you don't have to worry about figuring out how to play the ocarina tonight," I complained as I plopped down next to him.

"Ah, music festival," Jack said, with a complete mood change "I remember that. You got off easy, when I was here I had to play the violin because Popuri was set on playing to ocarina. And you know I play strictly the cello, not violin,"

"Yeah, yeah, now what should I do- wait, did you hear something?" I asked. Jack shook his head and shrugged. There was no doubt that I heard something… bush rustlings. I turned my attention to the bushes at the entrance of my farm. Nothing. Must be hallucinating.

"Don't worry, you only have a few notes to play. Three at the least… maybe," Jack comforted me.

"Uh, okay, but I have no clue how to work it," I pouted. Jack just smiled and laughed at my childish actions.

"Your like a kid," Jack said. I opened my mouth to speak, but stopped. It hit my head, even if it was random. Everything seemed… perfect. I had run away from Jack and now we were best friends like old times. Now Jack was moving on, and I was so happy for him. But what about me? Sure I had found hope in my life, but sometimes it felt like it wasn't worth it if I had no one to share it with. Maybe I was just… envious.

"Jack," I started, "what do you think… of love?" Jack stopped moving around and stopped.

"What do you mean?" He asked. By his expression, I noticed how stupid my question was.

"N-never mind. Forget I asked," I said quickly.

"Without love, we'd get no where," Jack said with a wide smile, "don't you agree?"

"I guess your right," I mumbled, "but shouldn't you be moving foreword with. You-know-who? I mean, if that's the way you feel,"

"You're a.. a.. That was so cheap," He complained. I laughed and pushed him up.

"Go! Come one, make a move, and get her flowers! Do something and stop distracting me," I exclaimed, as I pushed myself up. "Unless you're going to _actually_ help me with farm work,"

"To find flowers and away!" Jack shouted while he ran off towards the forest. Sometimes it made me wonder why we were so compatible. He was so… Jack, ad I was just so… me. But life worked in so many different ways.

I got up and started walking up town, there were bigger things to worry about right now. But I did have a plan. I'd got visit Carter and mention that Ann _just _told me that I'd be playing today, then I'd have him teach me. Flawless wasn't it? Maybe it wasn't… but it would get me somewhere. If all went wrong, I could beg Carter to let me play violin.

"Simple, simple…" I repeated to myself, "up, library, Ellen's and Mayor's homes, Supermarket, Clinic, Church," I had done this every time, but I was a very forgetful person so it helped me a bunch. "That reminds me… Ann and I need to bake for Ellen soon," I mumbled.

So far, it was an overall windy day. Not too windy, but enough to make my hair whip my face every couple of seconds. As I passed up, the bushes waved in a rhythmic pattern against the fence.

The town seemed… quiet today. Usually you could see May and Stu running around town, or people commuting. But today it wasn't as loud. There were only few people commuting now, as far as I could see. Manna and just a couple others heading into the Inn.

Finally, when I got to the church it seemed so silent. I could hear my breathing as well as Carter's and the others in the church. "Good afternoon, Claire," he greeted.

"Good afternoon, Father Carter," I answered as I scanned the church. Something was missing… May and Stu were in the front pew playing, and Jeff was sitting not to far away. I couldn't place my finger on it… till it hit me.

Before Carter could speak, I started up again, "So Cliff isn't here?"

Carter's smile faded, "No… actually there's a bit of a story you should know," I tilted my head and sat next to the stand. "Cliff has lived here for a few years now, before you came and a little before Jack came. But now…" he stopped and sighed, "Cliff says he's running out of money and talks about how he's going to have to move on to another town if he can't find a job,"

"T-that's horrible!" I exclaimed. Carter took a deep breath and nodded.

"I offered him to stay here with me, but he doesn't want to cause trouble," Carter said. Sure, Cliff and I weren't life partners, or lifetime friends but I had come to like him so much, and life here in Mineral Town would be so different.

"So… Claire, what brings you here?" Carter asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh, no. I'm fine," I said, "it's just that Ann told me _today_ that I'd be playing the ocarina," Carter took a deep breath and muttered something to himself.

"And you don't play I assume?" He asked. I shook my head and scratched at my arm. "I'd offer the violin, but Popuri already claimed it this year. If Ann had told you at the end of summer like she was supposed to you could of attended the practice on the first and we wouldn't be in this predicament,"

After retrieving the ocarina from the back, Carter went over how to hold it and how to bow into it so you got a clear sound. To tell the truth, it wasn't that hard. I had played harder instruments, like the guitar. I had failed horribly at that.

He went over the notes I'd be playing (Which he had to simplify because I hadn't heard it before) for the song, and after getting the hang of it he went over to the organ and slowly recited the melody. Half way through, he told me that he was going to start over, and I should try to play with him. Even if I had just learned the melody, I did as he told. I guess I did well. It wasn't the best, but I remembered hitting most of the notes.

The doors swung open and loud talking filled the church. I turned over and spotted Ann and Karen running in and talking at the top of their lungs. Followed by Elli and Mary walking in, talking in inside voices. Sometimes I wonder about the people I spend most of my time with.

"Hi Claire-a-Claire!" Karen chimed. She and Ann waved and I walked over to them. Ann sat on the nearest pew and started undoing the locks of a small black case. She lifted open the top and pulled out a few pieces and a reed.

"Clarinet or Oboe?" I asked.

"Oboe," she answered with the reed sticking out of her mouth. Faster than I thought possible; she assembled the pieces to form an oboe. I looked over to Karen, nothing in hands… no backpack.

"I'm singing," Karen informed me, "I have a mean soprano,"

"Wow, you sing?" I asked in awe, "that's amazing, I have one of the worst voices ever, so I don't sing," She smiled and brushed off imaginary dust off her shirt.

"Some are just born with beautiful voices and beautiful faces, darling" She patted me on the back. "Some aren't so fortunate," But I could tell she was joking.

"Whoa, whoa, don't get too big headed there," I said, "I haven't even heard you sing,"

"You'll hear soon enough," Karen said. She got up and went to the front of the church in search of Carter.

"Wait, where's Popuri?" Mary panicked. Ann shot her head back.

"You and Elli were supposed to keep your eye on her and make sure she didn't wander off!" Ann scolded her.

"Good job," Karen scoffed. "Score minus one for Bookworm,"

"Shut up, Karen," Ann snapped, "All I know is that I'm not going to find her. Someone else is going to have to,"

"Yeah, Mary," Karen said, and then looked at Mary. Ann took an angry breath and glared at Karen. "Sorry," Mary mumbled something to herself and then agreed to track down Popuri. Chances were she was just running around in circles chasing butterflies.

Elli walked over to where Ann had unpacked opened up a similar case, with similar parts. I looked over her shoulder to see if there was a difference between the two. "Is this a clarinet?" She nodded and assembled the pieces together. It felt weird; everyone here was playing an instrument they had been playing for years maybe, and I was playing something I just picked up a couple hours ago.

"Elli, if I mess up you'll cover me, right?" Ann asked with embarrassment.

Elli let out small laugh, "I'll try my best," I looked at the large clock near the corner. It was almost six. Mary would have to bring Popuri quickly!

"Girls, gather round for practice," Carter informed us. "We'll have to make due without a violin, but I can take care of the organ part," Ann, Elli, and I looked at each other, and then gathered around the front. "One, two.. And three," Carter started playing, and after a few measures Ann and Elli joined in. Soon enough, I joined in. Together we actually sounded really good. But Karen wasn't doing a thing but looking pretty.

I looked over at her, she seemed to be mouthing the words "one," "two," and then "three," After three, she began signing. Karen was right, she did sound like an angel. Every note was hit perfectly, and she matched the tone of the instruments just so beautifully.

At the end of the song, soft claps erupted from the front of the room. "Nicely done, everyone," Mary complimented.

"Wow! Where's the violin?" Popuri exclaimed, "I want to play with you guys!" Ann and I exchanged glances and started laughing.

"What's so funny, guys?" she questioned.

"It's nothing," Ann blurted out. Carter got up and unlocked a case behind the front stand. The pink haired girl ran up to Carter and squealed.

"There's already rosin on it, and it's tuned, so don't worry about anything. You should just practice," Carter said. She nodded and laid the bow across the stings. After a few scratchy notes she started producing some high quality notes.

Carter clapped his hands together and smiled, "Well, ladies," he said, "I think we're ready,"

**Cliff's POV**

I looked over to the church doors, many villagers lined up to get inside the church. It was much louder than earlier today. Should I have gone in? I never really attended any town gatherings, so it would be so awkward to just appear to one of the festivals or something. But with the chance of leaving…I guess it wouldn't be so bad to just stand in the back.

Hesitantly, I pushed off the fence surrounding the church, and followed the remainder of the villagers into the church. Chattering filled the room, not too loud, but I knew in the middle pews most noise was being produced from the village's gossip goddesses. Manna, Sasha, and Anna.

I glanced at the front of the church. Carter stood there clapping to hush the villagers. "Everyone!" He called, emediently the room got silent. He motioned to the girls lined up in a row, except Mary who was a few inches away in front of the organ. "These girls have worked very hard to put this together for you enjoyment, and hope you'll all love it. Thank you all," He stepped off to the side and took a seat on one of the open seats.

Okay, I wasn't really paying attention to what they were playing, but I did pay attention to who was there and what they were doing. Elli looked like a robot, and I wasn't kidding. Every motion was robotic and her face was so emotionless. It was actually funny to look at her. Ann on the other hand, she was fiddling with the clarinet (Or whatever it was, maybe an oboe?) the whole time, and kept making embarrassed faces every time she screwed up a note. But it was nothing compared to Popuri's monkey-like face she did every time to bow went across the strings. I guess there wasn't really anything to say about Mary, Claire, and Karen. They all seemed pretty normal. (Although I really could say anything about Mary; she was turned away)

After they had finished, clapping sounds engulfed the entire church. I even started clapping the tiniest bit. It wouldn't be me to just make a scene. The girls just looked at each other and smiled. I turned toward the door and started on my way to leave. It's not like I had any plans to stay and just hang around with someone. I pushed open the door and walked out into the night.

"Wait, Cliff!" I turned my head to behind. In the threshold, stood Claire. She shakily closed the door and walked out. "Cliff… are you really going to leave Mineral Town?"

I actually felt shocked. Carter was the only one I had actually talked with about leaving. "Claire… how did you- Carter…" She nodded and stepped closer to me.

"You can't leave," she said softly.

"I'm running out of money, Claire. What am I supposed to do?" I asked her.

"I don't know!" Claire shouted, "And I don't care either! You could always just stay with me! I don't care what anyone would say, you just can't go,"

"Listen," I started, "if I can't find a job, I'm not going to be staying here," She looked down at the ground with a thoughtful and somewhat hurt expression.

"You could always help me with the farm, Cliff. I'd pay you and everything!" she exclaimed, "in the meantime, I'd even help you find a real job,"

"Claire…" I said. She looked at me with pleading sapphire eyes. "I-I don't even know anything about farming, I'd be no help,"

"Neither did I!" she blurted out with another step foreword. "but it's all fairly simple, I'd help you get a hang of it. I promise,"

"I don't know…" I mumbled as I rubbed my arm, "It's kind of… sudden… and I-I…" she stared at me with the same begging eyes as before. "I-I … I guess… I could use the money…" I glanced at her face again; this time a smile had begun forming. "…Fine, I'll do it. But… if by next year I don't have a real job… I'm going to have to leave,"

Claire's whole face lit up, "I promise! This is so great!" she cheered. I simply scratched the back of my head.

"So… do I start tomorrow…?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sure! I mean, if that's okay for you, any day is fine," she said.

"Tomorrow is fine," I said, "Is seven okay…?"

"Of course," Claire answered. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around me. "This is so great… I'm just so happy,"

I didn't really think I could say anything without ruining the moment. She moved closer and rested her head against my chest. There was really nothing else to do but return the hug. So that's what I did.

It was great, wasn't it?

**((Sooo, ClairexCliff twist. NOWAI. OKay, well... My friend Jon gave me the idea for Cliff working for Claire. (He is also a HM fan, and usually helps me when I'm in writing pain.) He's a great writer... but... he's Jon. XD (And I use him to get Jack's personality) Thats me, I'm going to put a fork in the road, maybe a few twists and turns, and then add some cliffhangers. Expect the un expected.**

**D Update, finally!)) **


	12. Ann

**((Okay, sorry. I went to Wisconsin again and lately a lot of crap has happened to me, good and bad. So it may effect my writing. Again, I apologize. **

**It's been so long! Then again I've been studding for 'test month', and I also came down with the flu for a few weeks. I swear, I could not speak or get out of bed. (I kind of don't believe in flu shots and those things, but now I'm getting a bunch of shots. No more taking chances anymore.) o-o **

**Sorry (again) reviewers, I'm not really in the mood to reply to any comments. But I may when I feel better. I'm so off today.))**

**Cliff's POV**

I rarely ever felt the way I did at that moment. It wasn't really a normal feeling everyone got. It was one of those nervous-embarrassment-what-am-I-doing-feelings. Just the sight of the farm getting closer each second mad my stomach sink deeper. Either I was sweating or that blazing sun was mocking my presence.

The entrance. It had to be at least six something, I never carried around a watch. Well, I did have a pocket watch of the sort, but it was stuffed somewhere in my suitcase. I hesitantly walked over to the door and raised my hand to knock. To my surprise, before I could knock the door opened. Claire stared at me for awhile before responding.

"Oh, hi," she said, "happy fourth,"

"Uh, back at you," I said. She laughed her usual laugh and joined me outside.

She clapped her hands once, "So, what to start with?"

"I don't really know," I said.

_A few hours later…_

There were only a few words describing how I felt at this moment. "Wow" being the first, and "crap I can't feel my body" the last few. Claire looked down at me and frowned.

"Are you okay? Did I work you too hard?" She asked.

"No, Haha I'm just used to sitting around on my butt all day," I said. Claire laughed a little and then scratched the back of her head.

"Oh.. I'm sorry Jack kicked you in the shin," she said, "well, the horse Jack," As Claire said this she pushed bangs out of her eyes. I've noticed her hair was getting lighter and was starting to grow longer. Then it was somewhat… I didn't know how to explain it, but it was messy I guess. I must have been crazy, but I found it strangely attractive.

"It's okay," I said, as I sat in the grass. "the other Jack would of done the same thing,"

"What?" Claire questioned.

"Never mind," I quickly said.

"Well I supposed you want your pa-" Claire started.

Loud footsteps came from the entrance of the farm, "Claire, hey Claire!" someone shouted. And just the person we needed. Jack. Human Jack. Personally, I'd rather have the horse Jack kick me in the face than be within twenty feet of what ever he was.

"Speak of the dev-" I started to mumble.

"Uh, hi Jack," Claire said.

"Hello, Claire," Jack said, totally ignoring my presence.

I coughed. Louder and louder each time until he finally looked in my direction. We had a bit of a glaring battle until Claire looked at us like idiots.

"So Claire, do you always get people coming to your farm?" I asked to break the silence.

She nodded and sighed, "Sometimes it's a burden. Especially when Popuri, Karen, or Ann come over. Or a mixture of the three. Gray too. I can never concentrate with them around,"

Great. More Gray crap. Now that's on the list of "Questions not to ask." Anything concerning the name Gray, or even just the color was something I didn't want. Especially when it came to Claire. Just protecting her from Evil from the Great Beyond, that's all.

"Anwho, before I was so rudely interrupted by coconut over there…" Jack started. He leaned over to Claire's ear and Put his hand in front of his mouth so I couldn't see what he was saying. Although I could make out the words "ask to the" "help" "do alone."

"I'll help you later," Claire said. "I have business to attended," She reached for her pocket and pulled out a azure wallet type-thing.

"What, is Cliff your sex slave or something?" Jack asked with a giant smile on his face.

"W-what!?" Claire shouted. "Of course not!" Her face had changed to a light red in a split second. But I had to admit, mine was the same.

"Based on your face, you know you-"

"Shut up," I said in a monotone voice. There was no way I was going to sit and watch him be a jerk, I pushed myself up and crossed my arms.

Jack his rolled eyes, "Okay, Mr. What-ever's-up-my-but-is-defiantly-sideways," A few seconds later he burst out with laughter.

Claire opened her wallet and counted some money. "Here," she said as she held out her hand.

She dropped the coins to my outstretched hand. "Thanks," A few seconds later, my eyes widened. "Whoa… are you really giving me this much?" She nodded. "Is it really okay?"

"Yes, okay. No more questions," She said half-jokingly.

I put all the money in my pocket and began to walk towards the exit. "Wait," I said. "it's probably none of my business, but how did you meet Jack?"

"You right, it's not you business," Jack said snottily.

"Jack, shut up," Claire said. "Jack was my brothers old roommate and we just got to know each other really well,"

I nodded and turned to leave again.

**Jack's POV **

"Now that the freak is gone, lets talk about… you know who," I said softly.

"Ann?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, whatever!" I shouted. "Just tell the world, Claire!"

She gave me a strange look, "Calm down, goddess. Someone didn't their pills today,"

"Ok, ok… back on task," I said with a deep breath, "I seriously need some support. I mean, I can hardly look at her when she's downstairs or cleaning.. Ever so gracefully,"

"Mood swings… part of love, eh?" Claire said.

"Really Claire… I mean, I've only felt this way for her when I was still here and I didn't know I still felt this way for her," I mumbled.

Claire thought it over for a minute and ran into her house a few feet away. In under five minutes, she came back with what seemed to be a few Amaranth, a couple Forget-Me-Not, and a White Lilly. She looked at the bouquet and reached into her pocket. Claire pulled out a light pink ribbon and tied it around the stems of the flowers.

"Now what?" I asked, scratching the back of her head.

She groaned and shoved the flowers into my hands, "Give them to Ann and ask her to the festival! Do I have to do I t all for you?"

"Yes please," I said. She slapped my head and grabbed my free wrist.

"Lets go," She demanded.

"Where?" I asked, even if I knew exactly where she was dragging me to. There was no answer. She knew I knew where she was taking me. I think.

Claire pulled me farther and farther up the cobblestone path unstill we got to the street where the Inn was in plain view. I snatched my wrist away.

"Okay, Claire," I said bravely, " I want to do this on my own. You can watch from afar, but don't… cramp my style,"

She laughed and pushed me to the entrance of the Inn. "Okay," she said when we arrived, "go find her, and I'll be rooting from the sidelines,"

I pushed open the doors and walked into the main room. A few people gave me quick stares and then continued on to their business. Then, I saw her. Standing behind the bar arguing with Duke. Even when she was arguing she was beautiful.

Slowly, but surely I shuffled over to the counter with the flowers behind my back. I stood there waiting for her to notice me. But I had some time to think of what I wanted to say. After a few minutes she noticed me and walked over to me.

"Oh, hey there Jack," she said with a smile.

"Uh, h-hi," I said awkwardly.

"What would you like?" Ann asked sweetly.

This was my chance. I put on my steadiest voice and pulled the flowers from behind. "Ann, I would like you to come with me to the Full Moon festival,"

She didn't speak. At first she blinked, the she closed her eyes and laughed. "S-sure, why not?" Ann paused and caressed the flowers, "These flowers were real nice too. Lilys are my favorite, how did you know?"

"Actually Cl- I mean," I changed the tone of my voice to a more 'manly' tone, "Lucky guess…? Or maybe I just know the ladies more than everyone thinks,"

Ann laughed a little and softly shook her head, "Just remember: because you're my date doesn't mean I'll resist snapping your arm like a twig if you go too far,"

"Uh yeah, I'll keep that in mind," I said nervously. "Oh! Here," I handed her the small bouquet and turned away.

The red head looked at the flowers for a second and then looked up, "Wait! Jack, did Gray or Dad put you up this?" She put her hand on her hip and awaited my answer with a frown.

"Of course not," I said, "I did this on my own,"

I saw the frown curl up into a smile, "See you," With a nod, I headed off.

When I got to the top of the stairs, I made sure no one was looking and did a small cheer. Then I realized something Ann said. "Gray? Why would I ever listen to a thing that lard says…? Psh, when I grow a second butt crack, that will happen,"

**Claire's POV **

As I sat in the corner of the Inn, I watched Jack head up stairs. I felt so proud. Two great friends finally.. Err… together? Well, if everything went well they'd probably end up a item. I remember Ann telling me that she was pretty much in love with him.

"_Claire, can you keep a secret?" Ann asked shyly. She sat on the corner of my bed and looked at me in the eyes. _

"_I'm here too," Karen informed us. _

_"Karen, I'm sorry, but I can't trust you," Ann said, "If I were to tell you the color of my underwear you'd just get drunk and tell everyone at the bar," _

"_Shut up, your just jealous," Karen said. _

"_Of what?" I asked. She just leaned back in the dinning chair and placed her feet up on the table. _

_Ann stood up and whispered things into my ear, "I think I like someone in this village… I mean.. a lot," _

_"Who?" I blurted out. _

"_SHH! He's.. well nice, funny, nice… cute and a hard worker. I love his eyes too. He has these azure orbs that just stare through your soul," _

_I thought over it for a minute. Guys with blue eyes… Gray, he had nice blue eyes.. I mean like wow… but they were related. So that wouldn't work. Rick? No, his were more turquoise than anything else, and he was Karen territory. She definitely wasn't into any old farts… Wait… No way. _

"_You love Ja-" I started to yell. Ann emediently cupped her hand over my mouth. _

"_Shut the heck up, Claire!" Ann said. Then her voice changed to a whisper, "Karen could hear… but… I mean, he left and I just realized how much I really liked him now that he's back," _

"_I support you, Ann"_

"_Really?" _

"Better go congratulate him on a job somewhat-well done," I said to myself. Quickly, I pushed my self up and rushed to the stairs to Jack's/Cliff's/Gray's and sometimes Kai's room.

Again, I heard yelling. This time, not only Gray and Cliff. A familiar voice.. Jack. Dammit. I pushed open the door. The yelling because more clearer.

Jack stood next to his nightstand facing the corner where Gray was sitting as usual. And Cliff sat in the opposite corner of the room yelling. Like everyone else.

"Your just mad because she totally digs me!" Jack said confidently.

"Why would I? your only doing it to piss me off!" Gray yelled back.

"Will you two shut up?" Cliff shouted at them both.

"_You_ shut up," Gray said.

"Yeah, go play with your dollies or something," Jack said to Cliff with a shooing motion.

"Hey Jack, is it hard to breath with your face pressed against Gray's ass?" Cliff asked.

"How 'bout I-" Jack began to say.

"That's it, all out you shut you mouths before I do it for you!" I shouted from the door way.

Everyone looked at me with surprise. It was unknown to them that I was standing there the entire time, I guess. Men, men.

"You… were listening?" Gray asked softly.

"Yeah, and quiet frankly, I'm pissed now," I said.

"Hold up," Cliff said, and got up from the bed in the corner. He held up a chunky novel, "I was trying reading so I wasn't a part of this,"

"Bull crap," Jack replied.

"Hey," I said to him a scolding tone. I cleared my throat and looked at them all, "Now why were you fighting?" They all looked at me and then each other. I looked at them all and then crossed my arms. "I'm waiting."

Jack piped up, "Gray went all retard on me because I'm taking Ann to the festival,"

"-Because he's doing it to tick me off," Gray said.

"No, maybe I like her and I maybe I missed her," Jack said.

"We liked you better when you were gone," Cliff replied softly.

"Psh, your just mad because you still have a thing for Ann," Jack crossed his arms and looked away. Before Cliff could reply he followed up with, "Don't give me crap either, I saw you making out with her, having a grand time a few years back,"

That was it. There was only one person who could take care of it. "Ann!" I called.

Silence passed over the room like a dark storm cloud. I could just see them fearing what would be happening next.

"Oh crap…" Jack said.

**((Sorry it was really short. I just wanted to finish the chapter so people could know I'm still somewhat alive. **

**Jack.. XD I'm sorry, he just reminds me so much of my friend Jon. Although Jon technically is a character, Claire's older brother (Because It was always Jack being the brother), they really aren't that much alike. So that's why we needed Jack… Although in this chapter I guess we saw Jack in love. xD**

**Oh, and there's something else I want to apologize for; I'm sorry for those people I usually talk to on msn/yahoo/aim for ditching you and not talking or anything. I really hope you can forgive me. Please. D:**

**But if you actually read this far, I love you forever. D)) **


	13. Starting up again?

**((Ok Everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated in AGES. Really I am. It's just my computer crashed and I have to use this laptop now. But because I'm so busy traveling lately I haven't gotten a chance to write much. But I'll be home soon and I'm going to try and pick this back up again. Although I'm not sure if any one will be very interested anymore after how long I've been gone. Even so, I'd keep posting because writing is my passion. Well, see you when I'm done with the next chapter. And thanks to all that pestered me to keep going. (Even if It's not on this site. xD **

**Love and Thanks, **

**Kiki))**


End file.
